True Love Once One is Removed
by NeeC311
Summary: Brady and Chloe are best friends. Set during the time when the teens are returning from the island trip something goes wrong. Leading this story to a path of undecided roads and what will happen next as time is a must in this fic.
1. Wishes

True Love Once One is Removed  
  
Chapter 1: Wishes  
  
  
Notes: This story starts off as all the other teens are heading back with their designated parties to head back to Salem. Chloe as every knows is going with the school since she is trying to avoid Philip and Brady. If this is or gets confusing, or you just have questions ask. I am just making this up as I go along. Enjoy!  
  
  
***Yeah, um I don't own them and even in my head I don't. So yeah I hope that clarification enough.  
  
****************************  
  
  
"Final call for flight 108 to Salem, Illinois boarding on the West end of the airport" said the attendance working taking up the tickets.  
  
"huh" mumbled a very deep in thought Chloe. She had been to wrapped up in thought, to realize where she had been. Silently thinking all that had happened in the last 2 weeks, the last 2 days, or the last 24 hours. Very mind boggling for a teenage girl who had still been getting adjusted to the life she was living.   
  
If her mind wasn't on the home front problems it laid elsewhere. School wasn't in session yet, but it was coming soon. But that wasn't the reason for her numbing thoughts. No it heavily laid on the men in her life.   
  
The one who she loved and still loved. The one who made such promising words to her had eventually did the unthinkable one day. 'It's not the time for this Chloe, not now. You just need to get to Salem first' she quietly thought. 'But you almost lost him, what if you had? What would you had done then? He never knew you loved him, you never said it aloud and yet he sticks to you like white on rice. Why? Do I deserve his love...does he deserve mine?' Chloe kept thinking as a million questions entered her mind just from that one moment of confusion. But then it silently wandered to another area of interest...  
  
"Brady" Chloe said aloud not even realizing how loud she had been.  
  
"Senorita, I believe your plan is boarding." said the little old lady sitting next to Chloe.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot"  
  
"You best hurry, I believe they said it was boarding over there"  
  
"Thank you...Miss..." Chloe had been trying to hint carefully.  
  
"Oh you ask of my name Laura Juanitez" said the elderly lady.  
  
"Well, thank you Ms. Juanitez and have a nice day" said Chloe as she stood up to gather her carry one luggage.   
  
"You too senorita. I hope what troubles you, you soon find the answer" said the kind woman.  
  
Chloe turned and took in the woman once more. Noting she knew nothing of this woman but yet she had picked up on her. Maybe she had just been that obvious or just maybe someone was watching out for her, for once in her life. Maybe.  
  
Yet something about the woman occupied Chloe mind. Not no longer on her men situation. But the woman looked very familiar in a way in which she couldn't describe. But she just shrugged it off and wandered mindlessly to the gates to the plane she was supposed to be boarding. Or so she thought.  
  
As Chloe stepped up to the gate. She read in her head 'Flight 908', well Salem here I come. Home to Nancy, Craig, Sugar, Belle, Shawn, and.... Philip and.....Brady.   
  
'If I could have one wish. Time, just time. I want true love. I don't want to hurt. And yet that all comes in the package' Chloe thought as she quickly handed her ticket to the attendance accepting them.   
  
Never once did Chloe think about checking to make sure she was on the right flight or the right plane. Nor had the attendance who had been to deeply involved in conversation with another co-worker to realize the mistake unfolding in front of her eyes.   
  
And as Chloe took a seat on an airplane that was very much loaded she realized her seat had been occupied by another soul but the one besides the person had been left empty.  
  
'Maybe I got the seats mixed up' as Chloe took the seat besides the young fellow. He looked up and watched Chloe with curious eyes as she fidgeted around in her seat seeking comfort for the long trip ahead.  
  
'All in due time' he thought to himself as an ear to ear devilish grin burned his face. And thoughts of 'fun' seeped into his head.  
  
As Chloe sat in her seat she found herself unable to face reality so decided that the best way to end her mind from constant worry of what would happen next once landed in Salem she decided to just sleep off the worry. Maybe all of her problems wouldn't be fixed or known at all but it was better than causing herself to get worked up and wasn't even called for...yet.   
  
'No worries Chloe Lane' she thought....  
  
But would everything be alright?.........  
  
************   
In Salem  
  
'Why didn't she ride back with us' he thought. Philip. He knew the answer already but something told him something about not knowing where Chloe was for sure was not lifting his spirits any. Something felt wrong about this whole thing. Something wasn't right about the situation. Just a feeling in his body, but what was it. What was Brady trying to tell himself he should have already known. Was it that...  
  
"Son" John said to his eldest son (interrupting his previous thoughts) who had been so into himself he hadn't even realized everyone else had began to file out of the jet. "is something bothering you, because you haven't even acknowledged the fact that it is just now me and you aboard this jet?.." as John questioned further "you've been acting pretty occupied and have had the same look in your eyes throughout this whole trip, is there something you want to let me in on?" John said as he had some idea as to why his son had been so quiet. Only one person had recently and probably always effected Brady this way. In a word Chloe. 'and thats a fact' John silently thought. As amusing as this was. For his son to be falling for someone and deny it so much, this wasn't the time to confront him on it he realized. Not when there was a celebration about to happen. "You know what Brady, just come to me when you feel up to it, okay? Now lets get this show on the run. Because there is still a lot being planned and we need to stall for awhile." John said as he noted that he had his sons attention but something was still missing.  
  
"Yeah, okay Dad be right there" said Brady as he stood to stretch his cramped arm, wrist and hand. Since he had laid his head there continuously throughout the trip as he thought to himself.   
  
Brady began to follow his father as something heavy hit him hard. "Chloe" he said aloud not realizing he wasn't alone. "something's wrong" he continued.  
As a frantic twinkle entered his eyes.  
  
"What, what's wrong with Chloe?" John asked in a hushed but worried tone. He didn't want to upset his Izzy B after all that had happened.  
  
Brady realizing what he had just said and it too, quickly changed his tune. "Nothing Dad, I'm just a little jumpy, that's all" or was that all he thought.   
  
Seconds later Brady found himself walking. Not knowing the force that helped carry him to the expecting limo but he had made it there and sat next to his father. As he went back to his gaze he had been having on his way over.   
  
'Why can't I get this feeling out of me?' Brady questioned as the limo began. And so would the stalling....   
  
*************  
  
"I miss her so much, Mom" Philip told his mother as they were approaching Salem quicker than they realized aboard the Titan jet. Less than 20 minutes to be back and he still hadn't come with a way to approach the girl that kept him alive all that time on the island. The one who saved him from a possible death. The one he loved so very much and may not be able to hold again if he didn't get his act straight. "I just wish I knew if she was alright. But then again Brady probably is making sure of that. If that is who she's with since that is the only other possibility" said Philip through a non jealous but sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"Philip, Chloe is a big girl. She doesn't need you to be her protector 24/7. After all you just got released try to remain calm for me. And patient, all in time will your wishes be answered. Please keep a healthy path and wait...don't rush her, okay?" Kate asked in her concerned mothers voice.  
  
"Yes Mom, of course whatever Chloe needs. I just don't know what she wants but I do know one thing. I know she cares for me. She proved that and I knew what I knew back then. And I also know something else.." said Philip as he drifted off to happy times with Chloe.  
  
"And whats that" Kate inquired.  
  
"I won't give her up without a fight" Philip said quietly as he too made a silent confession. 'I loved her too much and made the relationship too intense before but never again. This time it will be slower' he thought as he said aloud "I just wish... I wish I could get that second chance to love. To love Chloe the way she knew before all the jealousy and my huge ego." 'I just wish. Just wish. Wish.' Philip thought as a tear trickled down his left cheek. And he didn't even swat it away.   
  
As Philip looked out the windows of the sky. The big blue sky, he thought of some big blue eyes...   
*********  
  
As Brady stared out the limo to the wondrous big blue sky and dazed into it. He remembered the soul of a beautiful raven haired beauty with bluest eyes that sometimes even the sky or sea failed in comparison. This was one of those times.  
*********  
"I love you Chloe Lane" Philip said aloud to the sky.  
*********  
"I.." Brady had started but was interrupted once again by his father as the stalling routine had finally been through and they had been pulling into the Brady Pub, were expecting parents were waiting to hold there kids in there arms once more.   
  
"Lets get this show on the road" said a very loud John as Belle, Shawn, and Mimi were wondering why they had been stopping at the pub.  
********************  
20 Minutes earlier  
  
"Mr. Woods have you seen Chloe Lane" said Mrs. Martinez.  
  
"No, I thought she was over there sitting not too long ago?" said a very dejected Mr. Woods. Not again was all he could think.  
  
"I saw her speaking with Jan. Well not as much speaking as what I am hearing from others maybe I should go ask Jan" and with that Mrs. Martinez walked off.  
  
---  
  
"Jan have you seen Chloe" said Mrs. Martinez.  
  
"Umm, yeah..I think...I mean I saw her...She got her things and walked off to the gate already..." said Jan forcing herself not to breakdown and keep a straight face throughout all her pain. Talking or stuttering out what she could.  
  
"Okay, are you sure? I'm sorry for all the questioning but I have to make sure?" said Mrs. Martinez once again.  
  
"Uh yeah" said Jan as everyone was already standing in line to board the plane. She quickly gathered her things and as she was walking to the line she bumped into a little old lady. "oh sorry" Jan said as she looked into the face of the woman she hit. "Hey I know you" said Jan as it was becoming apparent this wasn't just any old lady.... 


	2. Unhealthy Thoughts

True Love Once One is Removed  
Chapter 2: Unhealthy Thoughts  
  
****It's the 2nd chapter of this fanfic and still I have yet to own a Brady, Chloe, Belle, Phillip, or Shawn so don't sue me for liking the idea to write about them!  
  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" the crowd of anxious and awaiting parents had said as John, Belle, Mimi, Shawn, and Brady entered the Brady Pub. Were warm, and rather large arms were expecting to give the group the best welcome this side of Salem, Illinois had ever seen.  
  
As all except for John and Brady all began to talk in words of total shock as Marlena ran up to Belle and John to greet them with the biggest hug she could give while embracing them both. When Marlena looked up to see an alone Brady in thought. She nicely excused herself from the group hug to reconnect with a son who was being distant in the midst of a celebration. Something was wrong, she sensed. Even though she could never truly be his blood mother, she still was and she still cared for Brady through all his anger as if he were (and he was) her son. 'Her son. My son. He's home.' Marlena thought as she let her feet carry her over to Brady and embrace him with everything she could. All love and respect she could possibly feel at that moment was spent with holding her son.  
  
Brady had soon awakened from his infatuation of negative feelings and possibilities of being at a lost. At a loss of words, loss of emotion, loss of reason, and a loss of her. A possible loss of love. Loss of Chloe. 'God what would I do without her' thought as he remembered so many of his previous times with the feisty Diva. And as soon as the memory of them at the Gazebo at night. Her beautiful eyes glistening from the moons reflections, her long her cascading down her back, and her all knowing voice that had sand with him and spoken with him had quickly vanished as his step mother walked into clearing. Not even realizing she had been on her way approaching him until she had only been a few steps from him. Without any warning came her arms tightening around him.  
  
'Huh?' Brady thought as a look of confusion fell over his face but soon realized how nice it felt to feel wanted all of a sudden. He returned the hug to her so that she would not feel left hanging by her own son. Her son. As Brady let loose past confrontations that went bad before.   
  
"I love you, son." said Marlena coming from the hug to look into the eyes of her stepson.  
  
And for a moment Brady had forgotten about being upset now knowing if Chloe had been with Philip or not. Since he exactly 100% sure. But the fact remained not only had Marlena had the will power to come over and give him a hug she also embraced him as her son. By not saying 'I love you, Brady' she took a chance. That would ultimately lead to her being rejected. But Brady knew better and he also knew she was being sincere. She cared. After all those years of being angry he wasn't. Belle and John had helped Brady in that department. But most of the thanks belonged to the guest who had not yet arrived yet. 'Where was she' Brady continued to think but soon focused his attention back onto Marlena. "Thank you, Marlena, it really meant a lot to hear that from you. Even though I'm not comfortable with you know...calling you mom and everything" Brady said as he hoped he didn't come off to harsh.  
  
With a simple but small smile Marlena replied, "Its quite alright Brady. Don't make a big deal over it. But I would like to know what you are making a big deal over with now.." Marlena said as she looked into the face of her son. Who looked so at a loss for what he had exactly been doing here. "I can tell something is bothering you, what is it? Are you sick? Let me feel your head." As Marlena raised her left hand to Brady's fore head to check for any throbbing, sweat, or a possible temperature.  
  
Brady let out a chuckle as he watched Marlena move her hand across his face looking for any signs of high heat. It was almost to much to bear that she cared so much. And yet she could sense something was wrong with him even when she wasn't 'his mother'. 'But she is' Brady sighed aloud and grabbed Marlena's hand. "I'm fine, just to a little worried about Chloe thats all" said Brady admittingly. "I know she probably rode the Titan jet with Philip but..." Brady trailed off " I just feel I should be seeing something. Or have realized something by now. Like something not being right about this whole arrangement. Like I am suppose to be picking up on something and it just hasn't clicked. Like I'm the safe trying to figure out the combination to something I already know. Its just not coming together yet. You know what I am trying to say or I am as confused as I look?" Brady said with pain in his eyes.   
  
"Brady, there is certainly a lot of things that are going on in your head. And they all surround Chloe. Maybe you should sit down, take a breath, and don't think but let go. Whatever it is you are trying to tell yourself is not coming out for purposes that only you can know. Maybe its the fact you are in so much of a rush to quicken the rate of it, its just becoming a jumbled message. Go see if Shawn (senior) will allow you to rest a little bit upstairs, just to clear your mind a little. You have been through a lot in the last 48 hours. Maybe you just need a good rest from the plane ride. Will you Brady, for me?" Marlena inquired through concerned words.  
  
Brady saw this and decided not to object to the advice being offered. "Doctors order?" Brady replied with a smirk.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, doctors orders." Marlena replied with a genuine smile and gave Brady a hug to send him off for the nap he needed so desperately.  
  
Brady went in search of Shawn and quickly found him grouped among Shawn D, Hope, and Bo all exchanging baby stories. Most likely based on the newest member. JT Brady.  
  
"But I remember this one time when Shawn Douglass Brady thought it would be the funniest things to ever do in his stage of still be my baby. My little baby boy" Hope said as tears of joy came from her eyes. And soon hugged Shawn for reassurance to make sure he was actually here. And not..."but anyways he thought 'well since mommy is changing my diaper and I just can't hold it in for another second, I'll just let loose, she isn't even looking' and I swear if I didn't know I was in the house and didn't see the weather report that morning. I could've sworn there was no report of rain in the forecast as I turned my attention to this giggling young man you see before you today who back then wasn't as tall..." said Hope as she continued "...and hmm...yes he was a lot cuter than too" Hope laughed as the whole group had already erupted from laughter at the thought of a small Shawn D wetting up his mother.  
  
"Sorry for bothering your moment of joy but can I speak with you Shawn" Brady said as he felt kind of bad for ruining their talk.  
  
"Oh, that's alright my boy, what is it I can do for you?" said Shawn (senior).  
  
"I was wondering if there was somewhere a little less quiet where I can lay and rest for awhile?" Brady asked without trying to sound like he wasn't enjoying himself. Because it wasn't that, just Chloe. 'Where was she' he questioned in his head once more.  
  
"Sure, up the stairs and to your left my boy" said Shawn as he patted Brady on the back rushing him off.   
  
5 Minutes Later..  
  
"Okay Brady, your up here. Now what is it that you can not simply remember. What is it, Damnit!" Brady said as he got frustrated having thoughts if something ever happened to Chloe and he had had some idea. 'I could never forgive myself' he thought. "Never" Brady said aloud as his mind went blank and he dozed off that quick....  
  
*****  
  
"Your that wacky lady Lockhart had been working for that one time" said Jan as her memory slowly came back to her even though she hadn't attended the trip that she was speaking of. She just knew of it.  
  
"I have no idea what you speak of child! Now if you'll be excusing me" said the little old lady, very upset she had been found out. And somebody had actually recognized her in her disguise. 'I thought I hid my actual appearance well' she tried remembering. And she rudely bumped past Jan way and fled the scene in fast steps. 'I need to get to the train station to get phase two into motion, to make sure her arrival is well prepared and planned. Nothing can go wrong' she thought. "Nothing" aloud as she exited the airport and caught the nearest available taxi.  
  
'What the hell was that all about' Jan thought. 'Geez some people can be so rude. But something about her rushing and abrupt manner was chilling' Jan thought. 'What was her name again...'  
  
**********************  
  
"Philip we're here! Now I was informed of a celebration that is most likely already occuring at the Brady Pub. In honor of you and the others triumph and returning home safely. Do you want to go, or are you still a little worn from the trip?" Victor asked as they were coming into clearing of the Pub.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever Dad. I'll attend the party" said Philip irritably as he couldn't erase the idea of something about Brady being around Chloe when he wasn't, was just pushing him to the breaking point. 'No I am not going to do this. I am suppose to be over this jealousy thing. I can't win over Chloe like that. It would be to easy for Brady that way. And there is no way I am giving her up without a fair fight. I love her and I know she feels for me what I feel for her. Even if it may have been in the past. I still see it in her eyes. She does. I know it' Philip declared as the door to the limo opened and he began along with his father and Nicole coming close to Brady Pub door. 'Wow' Philip thought as he saw the party going on before him and all the cheery faces that surrounded him. All except one. 'Where was she' Philip thought as he got the idea Chloe may not even be here. But then when he realized somebody else's face had also been missing as well. Brady. "whoosh" as Philip let out a disappointed sigh. 'I guess happy endings only come to those who deserve it and hopes of second chances for true love only come to those who know what to do with it' Philip thought sadly as he took a seat at the Pub and stared blankly. 'I love you Chloe, and I miss you. But I am willing to let you go, if its Brady you need to be with...or you want to be with' as a sharp pain hit Philip in the chest. A tear wall began to form in his eyes and for her he would shed them. On a love found and lost. To a girl he would never forget. He would cherish her memory until the day he died and after that. 'You are worth it Chloe, you always worth the greatest sacrificed and in this case...its letting go' said Philip defeating himself. 'I love you'.....  
  
***************  
  
"Buckle your seat belts ladies and gentlemen. We are facing a little turbulence. Please remain calm and inform others around you who may have not heard in a warmly fashion. Thank you" said the frantic Captain as he remained collective throughout the situation. As bad as it was. 'Damn them, why hadn't warned them of the sh*t they were attempting to fly through' thought the captain as he began to slowly lose control of the plane.  
  
*****************  
  
"Miss, miss" said the man to the right of Chloe. He had been trying to wake the beauty from her rest to inform her of their circumstances and also to watch her flutter those big blues when she awakened.  
  
"hmmm" Chloe said as she came into life and began to stretch what she could in the small area in which she called her seat.   
  
Where as all of a sudden came a deep jerk and the plane began to descend.  
  
"Oh my gosh were going down" the guy yelled and reached over to Chloe and buckled her seatbelt. "Pray!" was all he said before he closed his eyes and grasped her hands in his. And began to chant. "O' Father you are my savior...." as he began saying lots of others things.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. 'I never got the chance' she thought as she felt her whole life flash. Her trembling features whimper and a small cry escape. She couldn't handle the terrifying situation to even make a joke of how this was the second time she had ran into turbulence while on a plane in less than a week. But this time she felt alone but knew in her heart she wasn't. At least last time she was able to have Brady near her to help comfort her and force her into a reality he called survival. 'Brady, I'm so sorry' she thought. 'And Philip, I loved you so.' But she would never be able to tell neither one of them nothing more than the last things she had ever said to them. 'Bye' was all she said as her body quivered. Her eyes closed. Her mouth curved to allow the shapely frown she had been allowing on her delicate face as tears ran way to creating a great flood.  
  
As the planes lights flickered off. Something happened along the way. A sound of metal tearing and crunching had created in the horrific atmosphere.  
  
"Mom" the little girl in Chloe yelled as she felt her self go.....  
  
**************  
  
"CHLOE!" shouted Brady in a drenched sweat as he remembered something and had a vision of something else.  
  
**************  
  
"Chloe?" Philip questioned as he thought he heard...no it was just his imagination. Or was it?  
  
**************  
  
Nancy doubled over as she felt a kick in her stomach. "Baby, something's not right" Nancy said to Craig as he kneeled besides her.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" said Craig worried for his wife. And his daughter who had yet not shown.  
  
"Chloe, I have that maternal instinct, and my baby's in trouble Craig, she's in trouble and I don't think I can help her" Nancy cried as she got the sick feeling she would never be able to help Chloe again....  
  
  
TBC..... 


	3. Fact or Fiction

True Love Once One is Removed  
  
Chapter 3: Fact or Fiction  
  
  
  
******Can you guess? Right, I still don't own them but I will write about them for the love of us readers or fanfictions.  
  
  
  
"Nancy, what exactly did you mean by that? Not ever being to help Chloe again?" said Craig as he sensed he already knew what she was talking about. But the very thought of the idea frightened him beyond his wildest fear. And as he felt Nancy began to really lose it. Her body in shock he said, "Nancy come on. We have to get you to a doctor or at least at home to rest. You are really working yourself up and I don't want you to become ill from what you are experiencing."   
  
He carefully helped her off the ground along with the assistance of Bo. As Bo began to question "Craig is something wrong with her? Do you need help walking her out to the car?"  
  
"No, I think I can handle this. I think she just got a little too excited in all the excitement and being a worried mother who daughter has yet to arrive. It is just too much for all of her to take in right now." said Craig somewhat timidly. He wasn't for sure was caused his wife to keel over the way she did. But he was going to find out.   
  
"Nancy.." Marlena began. As she stared waiting for a sign to show her that Nancy had heared her. There wasn't one given. So Marlena took upon herself to continue, whether or not she heared her. Because she knew some part of the subconscious was always aware of its surroundings. And it wasn't any different for her. "Nancy, look. I know you are upset right now. But be patient and think positively. Before you know it, Chloe will be walking in the door with that magnificent poise she makes an entrance. Kind of like her mother does" Marlena smiled as she hope that was beneficial enough to help sooth Nancy somewhat. Since she had known Nancy's pain once too often. That feeling of being in the darkness not knowing if someone as close as your own daughter safety was in good condition. Yet she always felt bad about it. 'I should always know how Belle's safety is. I'm her mother.' she thought. And recently with the whole ecology trip that went wrong. That feeling had yet passed but she had overcame it when the minute she heard Belle's voice on the phone that day. And when she stepped into the Pub with John and Brady. She knew everything would be alright. 'Brady' Marlena thought as she realized he had been gone for quite sometime. Maybe he had in deed fallen asleep.  
  
"Thank you, Marlena. You don't know how much that meant to me and yet..." Nancy sighed as she had obviously awakened from her state of being quiet to let out a whisper of a response. "...and yet" Nancy began to sob "And yet you don't. You never know. Never know until its too late. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" Nancy almost yelled out the last statement. Not of anger. She wasn't mad at Marlena neither. Those last few lines had been directed to something else.  
  
"Come on honey" Craig said through the tears he had been letting loose freely. "Lets head home, who knows Chloe might be there, or left a message to inform us that her plane was delayed or something. You never know, right?" Craig said. 'Wrong choice of words' he thought sadly.  
  
"Yes Craig. I'll never know now" Nancy wept as her and Craig made their exit out of the Pub.  
  
And not only a second later had Brady ran down the stairs of the Pub. "MARLENA!" Brady shouted for. While his eyes did a sweep of the room. And he found her and everybody else all huddled together. Except for Philip. Philip had been in his own little world and it seemed he had cried while he had vacationing there. Then Brady thought 'Had Philip knew of the pain he had felt about Chloe?' But Brady realized this wasn't the time for who knew her better. Although he really knew the answer to that as he smiled and ran past Philip to Marlena.  
  
"Marlena, I know. I knew now what I didn't before." he said happily and hoping it wasn't too late. 'Too late' had been mentioned in the other message that included and he didn't want to be exactly doing just that 'Being too late'.  
  
"What is it, Brady?" Marlena said as she realized he was being quite eager and serious about whatever it was.  
  
"I know now what I didn't before" Brady said once again.  
  
"And what exactly is that Brady. Your not making any sense. What is it that you know?" Marlena inquired once more.  
  
"Chloe" Brady simply said.  
  
******************  
  
10 Minutes Earlier  
  
'If I could have one wish. Time, just time." said a faint but familiar voice.  
  
'She needs time...Give it to her. But not too much. For if you do all will be lost. And the significance of this would have been a waste. For no one will truly ever have what would be offered.....   
  
In a world solely based on facts  
Those that are reliable   
And   
Which are false.   
  
Keep yourself intact  
Reasons will be justifiable  
And  
If not soon, all will be lost.'  
  
When Brady awakened drenched in his own sweat. What had been the meaning behind that? Was something going to happen he wasn't aware of? Or had it already occured through all the time he had been lost in his own world that facts had presented themselves before....  
  
*********   
  
2 Minutes Before the Message  
  
' "Brady, you have to be the laziest person I know." said Chloe whether calmly as she watched Brady stretched across the Beach dozing off on her as she was explaining something to him.  
  
"Is that jealousy I sense Chloe?" Brady smirked trying to get her worked up.  
  
"WHAT!"...Chloe continued, "What makes you think I could be jealous of you of all people. You know who I am jealous of though?" she said smiling at him.  
  
He opened an eye to exactly see her response. But she hadn't even said nothing. In fact she had went back to staring at the water. He could sense her if she was looking. That is what amped him earlier to make the comment he did. "And who exactly would that be, Diva? People who sing with soul?" he said jokingly but faced her to see her not smiling.  
  
"No" she simply said.  
  
And she went quiet again. Just staring out into the sea. Brady sighed then said "Then what?"  
  
"The Ocean, or Sea. Some form of water. But..." Chloe stopped to look at Brady. "Remember when me and you were on the balcony that one day staring into the sky at the birds flying. The freedom. Not being caged and everything. Remember?" Chloe said as she waited for reassurance from Brady he knew. Knowing he most likely did.  
  
Brady gave a simple nod meaning for her to continue because he knew. But he also knew somewhere deep down she had known he hadn't forgotten.  
  
"But to be something that is recreated, you know. After spending so much time freely. Free in mind, body or spirit. Kind of like some birds. And I mean SOME birds. But water, the ocean. Water may evaporate, but then as precipitation builds in the clouds it trickles down. To be let loose anywhere and everywhere. But most importantly to be free. Of everything. Do you ever feel like you need a break from life, Brady?" Chloe asked as she stared deep into his resting body.  
  
"Sometimes. Why do you ask, Lane?" Brady said as he sat up.  
  
"I don't know. Something that just popped up, I guess." Chloe said half admitting what she felt. But she knew Brady could see right through her act.  
  
"Right" Brady simply said. He knew Chloe was hiding but for now he wouldn't pressure it out of her. 'For now at least' he thought. But something was aching him from the back of his mind to pursue the conversation but he didn't.   
  
He just let it go. And laid back down as Chloe engaged herself into a mindless conversation by lying besides Brady. He did enjoy the feeling. Now only if he could just have the feeling of his arms wrapped around her body. Being her protector in more ways than just the 'friend' stand point. How he only wanted that touch. And would of done it had it not been for what she said next.  
  
"I bet if Philip knew about my little Pocket computer he would constantly email or page me on it." she laughed out. But realized Brady hadn't said anything "Brady what's wrong" she asked.  
  
"Nothing Chloe. But tell me about your Pocket computer. Since you are advancing into this world of small pieces of technology that can be carried into something as small as a ring?" he said as he was in a half wake and half sleep state of mind.  
  
"It's actually pretty cool. Someone can call and leave you word messages or you can send them out. And it doesn't even take it too long to download the messages. Or transfer some out. As long as you are in a relative good position for sending them out, you know what I mean?" she asked as she began to doze off on her own. And did a slick move of her own by rolling onto her side and placing her head onto Brady's chest to rest her head.  
  
Brady shocked, happy, and thrilled in one emotion. Though he didn't show it he simply said, "mm hmm" as if agreeing to whatever she asked. He was just amazed at the closeness. And decided it was time. He wrapped an arm around Chloe's figure and fell into a total bliss of happiness. This moment could of lasted forever and he would not of minded if the next day would be his last. For his dreams were coming true. He offered Chloe a small kiss onto her forehead as she realized it had some effect to her. Because she let out a deep sigh. 'Or maybe it was...no it had definitely been a sigh. Could she had been...?' he thought.  
  
Chloe poked him in the belly and said, "Brady Black you are the worst listener when you are half awake!..." as she continued "I bet you want remember any of this conversation in the morning."  
  
"mh hmm" he replied once again smiling. From the fact of her still being in his arms. It was almost too much to believe and he was basking in this as he fell asleep with her in his arms.  
  
"mh hmm" she replied mocking him. And said before she nodded off "Black..." she started "...if you only knew what you mean to me. IF" she said and went to sleep contempt with the amount of information she let out to Brady... '  
  
  
And Brady turned over onto the bed. And went into another dream soon afterwards that would hold more significance to events that can only be later described...  
  
*******  
  
As Brady explained both experiences to Marlena and the loads of other spectators that had quickly caught interest of the conversation.  
  
"You see now. This is what it was. The fact I couldn't remember and she somehow knew ahead of time I wouldn't be. I kept on blocking it out. Why? I don't know. Maybe it is one of those things I will never be able to explain. But I do know I should've further that conversation. Chloe was trying to hint something to me whether or not she wanted to admit it. And had I only had...." Brady began to choke up a little. Realizing the error of his ways. He couldn't do anything about it now, but he could make up for it. "If I only been a little more demanding and asked Chloe furthering her to explain herself about being free. Maybe it would have been different. And now she is missing. I know it. Something wasn't right the minute I stepped on the jet without her. Or knowing where or who she was riding back with. I should've known." said Brady very emotionally. Not caring if people saw it.  
  
"Brady you can't blame yourself. Even if you did push her, it may have not made a difference. And we don't know if Chloe is for sure missing. She could of just..." Marlena trailed off. Realizing the only other way Chloe could of came back was with the students. Philip, Victor, and Nicole had arrived at the Pub quite some time ago. "She probably with the students" Marlena finally finished after she deliberated if she felt that was the truth enough. 'But even if that is true, shouldn't they all been back by now' she thought.  
  
"Marlena that's just it. I don't blame myself and yet I am guilty of causing my own pain" Brady simply said without further comment.  
  
As Philip had waked from his eyes wide open slumber and stepped over to the conversation going on. He did hear someone scream Chloe's name. It had been Brady. "Guilty of what Brady and where's Chloe?" Philip thought happily for a second but then realized if she wasn't here, where had she been. Now he was worried again. But it was a worse kind. Then he had some idea. This time he had no idea, unless..'she is coming back with the others' he thought. 'But....' Philip just ended it there before his mind took a course of action he wouldn't be able to face.  
  
"I wish I knew. I truly wish" Brady said as something came into his head...'Time, just time. What was so familiar about that?'  
  
"LIAR! Brady where the hell is she? I swear if anything happens to Chloe..." Philip had started and stopped. Realizing there was no point. If Brady knew something he wouldn't be looking the way he did. "I'm sorry Brady. I had no right. But I'm worried okay" he said hanging his head down in shame.  
  
"I know what you mean in more ways than you know. In more ways than you know..." Brady said as he walked out of the Pub. Followed by John to go speak with him.  
  
*************  
10 Minutes before the first Dream   
(Elsewhere)  
  
  
"Mr. Welles" said Mrs. Martinez.  
  
"uh huh" said Jason talking in his sleep.  
  
"Mr. Welles!" said Mrs. Martinez a little louder.  
  
"uh huh" said a little more wake.  
  
"Where is Ms. Lane?" Mrs. Marinez asked.  
  
"Don't know..." he said continuing.."um bathroom...yeah that's right...she had to fix her face...and all the other stuff she does while in there. Cast spells or whatnot" said Jason still half wake and sleep.  
  
"Well when she gets back. Tell her to buckle up were about to land okay?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh. I got the message. Come back...land...buckle up" repeated Jason disoriented.   
  
As Mrs. Martinez went back to her seat to follow her own instructions.  
  
As Jason had began to come to the fact. 'Wait Chloe was never on here' he thought and went back to sleep. 'I'll tell them later. She's probably changed her mind while at the airport and went running after Philly boy' Jason thought. And satisfied by his reason dozed off for the upcoming bumpy landing.  
  
*********************  
  
Present  
  
"Son, slow down and come back to the Pub, please" pleaded John.  
  
"I don't know if staying there and not knowing is helping out any" said Brady unwilling.  
  
"Trust me" he simply said. "Trust me" he repeated once more to ensure his point came across.  
  
And Brady silently agreed by walking back with John. No sooner than they had been in the Pub for about 5 minutes had the school gang came into the Pub.  
  
"We're Here!" said a very loud Jason. Staring around the room of not very happy faces. "Who died?" he said.  
  
Not the right choice of words for a very tensed room....  
  
***************  
  
As the guy beside Chloe on the plane carried her lifeless body to an awaiting car. Her pocket computer fell out of her pocket and flipped open to a message Chloe had been working on before the plane crashed....  
  
' Once she had heard the sound of metal crunching she knew then it wasn't metal but plastic.   
  
'My computer' she thought happily. And quickly typed a message to Belle and Shawn's own pocket computer. Hopefully they will get it. 'I can only hope' '  
  
And the case flipped open to the last message sent. It read:  
"Help! Plane crashing...."  
  
...and was all she finished. So she sent it as it was before she blacked out.  
  
  
************  
  
"You idiot!" yelled Rolfe as Bart placed Chloe's body into the backseat of the car.  
  
"What!" Bart yelled as if he already hadn't known.  
  
"Where the hell did you place the detonator?" questioned Rolfe.  
  
"It doesn't matter. She's still alive but I think you might want to check her quick, fast, and in a hurry before the Boss has a bone to pick with both of us" said Bart as he tried his best to keep from having to explain the circumstances that led him to placing the detonator where he had.  
  
"What!? What is wrong with her?" said Rolfe.  
  
"Her breathing. It's very faint. And her pulse rate is slow. I mean really slow. You know how they say turtles are slow..." Bart was explaining but Rolfe just shushed him and sped off.   
  
'Got to hurry and get her back' thought Rolfe. 'Then get her well so we can move into the phase of the plan' as he did about 100 mph on a road that God only knew where.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Jase" Philip began as he walked over to his buddy to break up the sudden awareness that everyone was just staring. "Have you seen Chloe? And I don't mean to sound rude but umm I'll explain. But did she ride back with you guys?"  
  
"ummmmmm" Jason trailed off. 'Uh oh' was all he thought as Mr. Woods stepped in and said.  
  
"Of course she did Mr. Kiriakis, isn't that right Mr. Welles? Mr. Welles? JASON!" said Mr. Woods attempting to snap Jason back.  
  
"Um not necessarily. I never remember seeing her sit by me while on the plane. And just kind of assumed..." said Jason as he realized he was in deep sh*t and there was no  
excuse.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me Chloe is missing?" Nancy inquired as she had stepped back into the Pub after finally feeling a little better. "My baby wasn't with you! Where is she?! You were suppose to keep track of all the students! How could you! How could you lose her!?" Nancy said screaming and Craig comforting her by gathering her in his arms and glaring at Mr. Woods.  
  
"Listen this is getting us nowhere" said Hope stepping in. "We have to get smart about this and act like adults. Accusing and blaming people will not lighten the situation none!" said Hope staring and singling out each person as she did so. "Now Brady, what to do is the question?" she said looking back to her husband for support.  
  
"Well finding out who saw Chloe last or spoke to her that day would help" said Bo.  
  
As all this was going on, Jan had listened half heartedly. Not saying she wasn't concerned, but it was something about Hope that reminded her of the strange woman she bumped to on her way over here. And looking at Mimi triggered the memory as well. 'But what was the connection?' Jan thought silently as she stood up the plate. "I saw Chloe"......  
  
************  
  
"Shawn lets check to see what other flights left out that day" said Belle worried about one of her best friends. But not only her. 'Philip' she thought. He must be miserable now. 'Brady' he had just gotten the chance to meet her and now this....  
  
"Belle, check your email" said Brady  
  
She didn't know why but she complied to what Brady had popped out of nowhere..."Shawn let me check my email real quick" as Belle turned around to reach into her pocket and Shawn did the same.  
  
"Belle you never going to believe this" Shawn began as Belle interjected.  
  
"I think I can and I will" said Belle staring into the eyes of Shawn.  
  
"What was it you two? It is something there? Isn't it!" Brady said on the verge of breaking down.  
  
"I'm so sorry Brady..." Belle said standing and giving her brother a hug. "I'm so sorry...maybe it was just time...Her time" said Belle crying silently.....  
  
******  
  
"Um. Rolfy she stopped breathing" said a frantic yet calm Bart.....  
  
"WHAT!" Rolfe said as he swerved off the road......  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Paranoia Meets Fear

True Love Once One is Removed:  
  
Chapter 4: Paranoia Meets Fear  
  
  
  
******No, I do not own the characters of this story. If I had the current storyline (or a least a few of them) would be running a little differently. By going back to the good ole Days. I don't think I should type that. Oh well, here it is Chapter 4....  
  
  
"She just can't be. Belle I would know. I would feel it...and I don't Belle" said Brady as he begin to see through the thin line that in actuality, she couldn't be dead. He would of have sensed it....'Or would I had?' he questioned himself. 'How could I be so sure of a connection with her? I mean who am I to say...No Brady, you are not going to do this to yourself. You have to keep positive for Chloe. She isn't dead. She isn't....Or am I just in denial? Brady thought.  
  
"Brady...you shouldn't do this to yourself. Maybe your right...I mean Chloe could of just....sent it as a prank. You know are just test it out. I mean she just got it. And she was probably just.....I mean me and Shawn and Philip probably scared her with the whole incident over in Puerto Rico....so this is like....I mean she is..." Belle sighed as it was no use. She knew Chloe wouldn't go this far for a joke. 'Hell, Chloe ever really joked' Belle smiled sadly "and even if she did she wouldn't go this far" Belle said in a faint whisper so Brady couldn't hear her. As she began to think 'Chloe, if you are....I mean...how could you give up...I mean you never gave up. I know you were under pressure but you wouldn't die and give up like this. You can't be dead...you are just too...I mean it isn't possible...not now at least but if you aren't as Brady say, where are you? I hope no one has....No Belle don't think it, don't think it, don't think it... but what if someone had....had just snatched Chloe while at the airport or took her and.....and the things they could be doing to her...' Belle thought. Then said, "Brady we have regroup and get to the bottom of this. I have to go find Shawn, but you.....you stay here. And see if there is anything you can find." Belle ordered.  
  
Brady sensing this aggressive side of Belle, although he couldn't blame her responded to her truthfully "Belle, I'm sorry but I can't sit around and research for something you can't find on this computer. But maybe that could help somewhat" Brady pointed out. Staring at the object Belle had laid down as it was a key to unlocking the mystery.  
  
"Brady, that is just a pocket computer...I mean what could it do?" Belle questioned as she realized Brady knew something she didn't. "What Brady, your hiding something I can tell. Now tell me because if it has anything to do with Chloe, I want to know and I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Belle yelled as she quickly snatched up her computer and waved it in front of Brady's face. "What is it that this computer holds about Chloe!" Belle screamed once more but only loud enough for only Brady to hear.   
  
For there were other conversations taking place at the time.  
  
********************  
  
Shawn had got up a long time ago when he heard Jan say "I saw Chloe..." and then that's when he entered the conversation. "Jan what exactly did you see or when was it that you saw Chloe?" inquired Shawn.  
  
"Son, I don't think you should be over here while I am talking to Jan. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable and besides that. It's not really your concern. I mean that in the sense that there is nothing as of now you can do but offer support in light of this situation" said Bo not trying to sound rude to his son. Even though he knew his own anger had been passed to his son and he wouldn't let it go lightly. "I mean look at Philip over there...he's who probably needs you right about now" said Bo convincingly. 'At least I hope.'  
  
"Dad, first of all I am not trying to make Jan feel uncomfortable, but the fact remains this is my concern. Chloe is one of my closest friends. I consider her a best friend. I mean Mimi is like a sister and Belle is like you know..." as Shawn smiled with her name being mentioned "....but I don't know maybe I can help."  
  
"It's really no problem, I mean would actually like it if Shawn could stay. Would you, please? I just can't..." Jan stopped and had a flashback to what had happened in Puerto Rico. When the police had been arresting her and the people who knew what happened (like Brady, Shawn, John, Nicole) pleading with the police to stop from what they were doing. "NO, I didn't mean to...let me go...help!" Jan yelled as she placed her hands over her ears and shook her body and head 'no'.  
  
Shawn knew what had triggered this and immediately went running over enveloping Jan into a warm embrace to comfort her. Soon she relaxed into his arms, feeling safe. "It's okay Jan. No one is going to take you away. Not while I'm around Jan...no one is going to ever take you away...I swear....no I promise to you Jan...I will protect you" Shawn said continuing to comfort her as someone stood watching the public display of affection.  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me, Shawn, you just don't know" Jan whimpered underneath his arms. As her hid slid back onto resting on his chest.  
  
"I think I have some idea" he smiled and continued "but Jan right now, someone else's life needs saving. Look you should be given a Hero of the Year award. You realize how many people life you have saved this week. Now you will have another if you can help us solve this mystery" he smiled. "So Jan, what is it that you remember? Was there anything familiar or suspicious about any of the people you met at the airport that day? Did anything strange happen or did Chloe say anything that could you to believe she may have been taking a later flight?"....  
  
***********  
  
"Look Belle I don't want to get your hopes up...It's just a hunch I am having. NOW, can I please see the pocket crap?" Brady simply said as he knew it would have made it better if he started a screaming match with his little sister.  
  
"Brady, what's the damn hunch! You know something...The fact you told me to check my mail and the message, Brady please I just want to know." Belle pouted hoping this fake one would pass off as her typical ones would.  
  
"Belle" Brady said calmly looking up to her eyes "Trust me."  
  
And Belle handed the computer over without further question. As she sensed how serious Brady had been.  
  
"I am going to look for Shawn" was all she said as she walked off. Only to overhear and witness the amount of emotion being shared among the two. As she watched him continue and say 'It's okay Jan. No one is going to take you away. Not while I'm around Jan...no one is going to ever take you away...I swear....no I promise to you Jan...I will protect you'. 'Oh Shawn' was all Belle could think as she wondered if there was more to this sudden pity for Jan, Shawn had developed. 'Or it wasn't really pity as much as it was...' Belle thought. But couldn't find the word for the situation. As she turned her intention to a noise coming from behind her. And she watched as the figure just shook and let out small cries saying 'Chloe, please come back...be alright baby. I need you. I can't lose you like this, and I won't.' as Belle had known who it was.  
  
As she walked quietly behind the person and gave them a small pat on the back for comfort. "She's going to be alright." Was all the words of comfort Belle could offer at the time.  
  
*********************  
  
Bo had left a while back to give his son time to comfort an obviously upset Jan. To try to get her to open up hopefully. 'The sooner the better' he thought as he felt that time would be running out and it was best to get things done while there was probably still available evidence that could point the way to possible leads. But right now the only lead was that of an emotionally upset girl. And a small computer his son had showed him while he had been holding Jan. There on the computer had been the message: ' Help, Plane crashing....' and that was it. But then what exactly more could you say when placed in such a position. But it was enough for Bo to make a call to the station and do a search on any recent plane crashes. Since it wasn't an everyday thing that large planes were heard of crashing. Kind of made Bo think of a familiar character who also had a fear for flying. 'She was always a nervous wreck every time she boarded one' he thought laughing. But 'why I am thinking about her?' Bo thought. As he picked up the phone to call the station and after about 3 rings. Carl had picked up. "Hey Carl, its Brady..(pause)...no nothings wrong hopefully but there is a problem and I was hoping you could help me..(pause)...The party was going great but that's not the problem. Look Carl can you find out for me a few things...(pause)...I need you to make a few calls and do a little searching. First I need you to find out if a Chloe Lane boarded a Flight 108 to Salem. And if she didn't if she was noted for boarding another plane, if so which one. Were the any witnesses. Any flight or crew that saw her. I am going to fax you a picture to fax to the airport and also this may seem a little strange but I need you to see if there were any plane crashes in the last 2 hours. If there was, I want to me formed immediately and question anyone who had accepted tickets for boarding that flight! This is really important Carl. I am sure if I am forgetting anything, you will be sure to ask...(pause)...Thanks man, you don't know how much I appreciate this and..." hung up the phone after what Carl said. He quickly ran behind the bar to flick on the television that was over there. And he moved it onto the table, for all to see. "Everyone come here!" Bo hollered once and it was all it took to grab the attention of all.  
  
  
*****************************  
10 Minutes Earlier  
  
"Mrs. Wesley, Chloe's a fighter. She won't give up. You should know that. You know how Chloe can be so persistent about things. And she still had too much to live for" said Belle as she hoped it helped. As her mother came over and whispered to Belle it was alright for her to go join her friends while she would offer words of amenity to Nancy. And Belle walked off. Feeling she was of no use for anyone. 'What can I do?' she thought. Shawn was assisting Jan. Brady was 'handling' things his way. Dad was talking to Craig and they had laid it into Mr. Woods earlier, even after the speech Mrs. Brady had said. Mimi was busy get consoled be her family at home. Almost everyone was doing something or helping. As Belle began to think all was lost she saw Philip. Alone. And sobbing so painfully it caused her to let a few of her own out.   
  
Philip had been back to sitting in the booth he had been before when he thought he lost Chloe for real. 'But then I thought it was to Brady not to death' he cried. "I love you, Chloe" Philip whispered as he felt a strong and very welcoming presence by him. "Belle"  
  
"Philip, I know you have go to be hurting. And I don't think you should be doing it alone when there are so many shoulders you can soak" Belle half smiled trying to make a joke to cheer Philip up some.  
And he did. "You know what Belle?" he said.  
  
"No, I don't know what...If you care to explain?" Belle asked smilingly.  
  
"You...are...one....definitely.....genuine.....undeniably.....perky....CHEERLEADER!" Philip said smiling through his tear streaked face.  
  
"Your right and don't you ever forget it" Belle said as she hugged Philip.  
  
"What do I do now, Belle? Where do I go from here? She doesn't even feel like she's gone. And I feel she isn't but...what if some news come back. I mean what if there's another sign..."And Philip was interrupted as Bo had called all over to the bar stand......  
  
**************************  
As the Pub scenes were getting played down...Elsewhere  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Bart screamed as he felt himself jerk to one side of the car.  
  
"She's stopped breathing! How can you be so sure?" inquired Rolf as he watched Bart suspiciously. He knew Bart wasn't the brightest crayon sometimes but he was good for something.  
  
"Well, you see....I was...uhhh... and you know...I have that keen ear...." Bart stumbled out trying to avoid the actual answer as to how he knew.  
  
"Is that all? UGH! You disgust me you know that!" Rolf yelled as he began to start the car up again but felt Bart's hand on his. "Let me go, before you really find out why Stefano doesn't allow me into the public by myself" Rolf said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Look, she isn't breathing because..." Bart started " her chest isn't rising up and down like it had been earlier when I first placed her in the car. And believe me I know. It may have been faint before. But you could still notice the rise on those knockers, if you get my drift" Bart winked.  
  
"Don't worry I believe you and your pathetic observations. Now, get the red box in the trunk. I see she is going to need a little 'jump' to get her breathing stimulated once again. I just hope it isn't too much as I haven't had the time to analyze her records appropriately to make 'good' judgment" as Rolf emphasized 'jump'.  
  
"Yeah, right" Bart wondered as he sense the meaning behind the words. "Just remember the boss wants her alive. And I don't think the misses will take it to well if you screwed up either. She seems to take an interest into Chloe. I noticed as I saw her interact with Chloe while at the airport. But I mean not more than the boss has. He seems to be real interested in this Chloe gal. I mean I can understand body language wise but besides that I am at a lost" as he continued talking on his way to and back from the trunk as he handed over the box. "I mean what is this top secret plan you having going on?"  
  
"You know you have a way of just being....." Rolf had began through gritted teeth "..of just being YOU!" And continued as he explained some of Bart's questions "First of all she is not the 'misses' but a partner in helping with this plan. NOTHING more. And is that why you didn't place the detonator it was supposed to be placed correctly. To busy watching them carry on a conversation, I see or is more to it?" Rolf asked as he looked up to seeing a nervously grinning Bart.  
  
'More' thought Bart but he said "uh sure whatever you say Rolfy, but why is the boss so interested in the Chloe chic?"  
  
"Reasons you couldn't begin to comprehend as I am not 100% completely sure. Now it should kick at any moment now. So return this to the back and we will continue on our trip." Rolf said as he made his way back to the driver's side. When all of a sudden he felt a jerk on the passenger side. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Rolf said.  
  
"Its the coppers, Rolfy. And I think he sees us." said Bart nervously.   
  
"Aw damn! What else can go wrong?!" Rolf screamed. As the cell phone in the glove compartment began to ring.   
  
"It's probably the boss, since he is the only person who has the phone number to this cell." Bart said handing the phone over to Rolf.  
  
And a noise from the back seat cause both to turn around as the girl, Chloe had been mumbling something inaudibly. The only thing they could make out was the name   
  
'Brady' she had said   
  
******************   
  
"Chloe" he simply said as he felt her. More and more had it been growing. 'Am I getting close' he thought.  
  
*****************  
Earlier....  
  
"Philip, where are you?" Chloe said as she wandered through the tall grass maze. She didn't know how she got there but she was and all she remembered was Philip saying playing a game of hide-go-seek.   
  
And now here she was in maze still wandering where he was. Her hair running freely in the wind. And her legs letting go, caring through all types of twist and turns. Until she came to road block. And went to turn around but she was enclosed in the small place. Chloe found herself feeling alone. By herself. No one to help her and she was left by herself in this maze she now had to call her life. She heard Philip from a distance calling for her. But she couldn't saying anything. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to reply. For him leaving her like he did. For running away for her to be left in the position she was now in. Until she felt herself being carried in strong and loving arms. Then he spoke.  
  
"Don't worry my Diva. I knew where you would be. I would never abandon you. Never" said a familiar voice as he stroked her moist face. Noting she had been crying and he said to himself 'there will be no more of that, while I'm around' he thought.  
  
"Please don't ever leave me. Your the only one. I knew you would come eventually. I knew you would figure it out" said Chloe as she looked into the face of her savior. And she felt herself being let down back onto the ground. But not far from his grasp. Her feet had barely been touching the ground before she found her and his melted into one. Sharing a deep, steamy, and intimate love no one would ever be able to compare to. In there kiss there could nothing shine through as they molded into each other's arm. "I love you, Black" Chloe finally broke away to say.  
  
"Well, I l..." and he disappeared before he could finish.  
  
"Brady, where did you go?..........BRADY!!!..........BRADY!!!!!!!!" screamed Chloe crying. "Why are you doing this.....Don't leave me!.............You said you wouldn't leave me!.........Brady" Chloe said his name quietly and dropped to her knees to ball up. When she felt another set of strong arms but these were different but yet they felt they would soon become familiar to her. "Who are you" she asked quietly.  
But he remained silent. And just helped her to her feet.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
And still he just stared at her.  
  
"Am I dead" she asked afraid now.  
  
"No" he simply said.   
  
Not recognizable enough for Chloe. She just watched as the figure backed away from her and vanished. But found herself somewhere else as she was in a new place. She was in a ball room. And she stood staring at the figure before her...it was her. But she looked dressed very richly. Like she was an aristocrat decked out in that era just in this age. But who had she been attending it with. When a voice came to her and said....  
  
'You must not let go...Follow the instinct's Chloe Lane possess beneath A.J. Or you will be lost and he will never know. Do not become to enriched in the role you play for now because she is not who you are but a part of who you shall become. Now here's you time.'  
  
And before the voice had gone she saw in the crowd of people attending the ball. Philip, and he wasn't alone. "Philip" she yelled out for but he didn't even so much as move. He didn't even see her as he walked right past her. And she looked back to herself. Something strange about the set up was funny. And the guy locked in her arms was strange.  
  
Then the setting had changed once again. But this time she was in a room. Lying next to Brady and not only that she was half clothed. When she felt a slight prick onto her skin ..............  
  
And all her dreams came to an abrupt ending as she let the name 'Brady' fly out of her mouth as come time passed before she did so.....  
  
********************  
  
"Sources are confirming there have been all except for two missing persons from the crash. Due to how wrecked the plane may have been, all passengers survived. Although, the 2 people missing have been considered as maybe walking off from the crash site unaware as to what happened. One set of footprints have been found wandering off. And a small tool of some sort has been reported to being found. There was a message written onto it. But police are not giving out anything concrete nor the names of the missing people. Local authorities are investigating as to why the plane was flying into circumstances it had been how exactly it crashed. Again two people are missing from Flight 908 from Puerto Rico to Texas." the news broadcaster said as Bo flicked the television off and turned to stare into the faces of frightened faces.  
  
"Now Jan is there anything you have to tell us?" Bo said as he felt they had been getting close but yet so far away by each passing second. "Did you.." Bo was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Brady here"  
  
As Bo talked on the phone to Carl being informed of all and everything. He began to realize what had happened and what could possibly be going on when Jan made a discovery of her own.....  
  
"Shawn, why don't you go and get you and Jan something to drink" Hope to her son quietly. As she became worried for the girl who was loss. Or possibly dead if it was indeed two people missing and only 1 set of footprints had been found. Being a police and married to a detective gave her lots of insight.  
  
"OMG, I remember now...Mrs. Brady that's why you looked so familiar. And Mimi...she had worked for that nut job!" yelled Jan as it came to her slowly. It was just remembering her name.  
  
"What Jan? What is it that you remember and how is my mom involved in all of this?" Shawn asked concerned.  
  
"No not so much of your mom" Jan said excitedly but still caught in the moment of fear.  
  
"Then what?" Shawn asked as he saw his mother begin to worry. Kind of reading that she felt Jan had went 'off the deep end' type look he was picking up.  
  
"No, not your mother. But Gina" said Jan as that had been the connection all along............  
  
TBC....... 


	5. Revelations

True Love Once One Is Removed  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations   
  
  
******The characters of Days? Hmmm....can't say I one them?......I plead the fifth on that one....Oh yes, I do enjoy writing about them.   
  
  
"Where could he be?" Stefano questioned as he paced back and forth in the foyer of his current place. 'Or for the time being' he thought as he remembered the day he picked out the place....  
  
' "Well, Mr. Johnson this house is one of our best and biggest on our list. We thought it would suit you. Belonging to royalty while they vacationed here one year for an event of some sort, I believe" stated the Realtor, Josephine Sanders. As she continued " I would tell you more about it but this is actually the first time I have been sent out here. The regular person who researches and makes sells for this area is out of town. But I know a little to tell you that this is a real good deal" she smiled enthusiastically.   
  
As Stefano half listened to the young woman. He questioned flatly, "How many rooms?"  
  
"Aw well..." she stopped as she stood blankly thinking about her response and when she remembered she said "Aw yes well there are 8 main bedrooms. But rumor has it that this place has many secret rooms. Due to the royal family that once occupied it felt they were constantly being watched or at any point they would be attacked. So they had secret passage ways and secret rooms later installed. One room is actually con-jointed but we haven't been able to figure out which one it is" she said as she continued "also there is actually quite a funny story about one of the rumors. The daughter of this family had actually been sneaking out quite a bit to meet someone of a lower class of sorts. As luck would have it one day, they were caught and she was sent away."  
  
"I see nothing hilarious about that, Miss Sanders" Stefano said. "Do you smell apples by the way?"  
  
"Well let me finish" she continued "she had been caught by her future to be husband. And she hadn't exactly been exchanging 'how to get rich quick' stories with her buddy of the lower class. The boy, although was the servant to her husband's family once. Or something along those lines, but it depends on where you get yours laughs. Me personally...I laugh at things that seem out of the ordinary. But the story intrigued me. Especially what eventually happened next...but what do you think? Should I be smiling or frowning at my first real attempt of making a sell. Since this was my first day of this after weeks of office work. I didn't even get the chance to clock in when the boss informed me off this. And I hope I won't be regretting it later" the realtor said as she gave out a pout faced look. As she continued "OH! And the apple scent you are smelling is my fragrance. I just started wearing it. Hoping it would give me some good luck" she said.  
  
Stefano turned and actually had saw the woman for the first time. As he had not paid attention to her earlier. But now he realized she could come in handy for his later plans. "You know you are quite young for a job that calls for so much experience. You strike me as a young lady who should be out enjoying life still?" Stefano inquired as he tried to see how much reliable information he could trick out of the young girl, who had the looks of one Chloe Lane. Except for details such as eye color and build. 'But what difference would be made if she was too badly injured beyond recognition' he thought. But tossed the idea as he hoped nothing would go wrong. But then realized he couldn't count on Rolf or Bart to do things correctly.  
  
"Well, I am only 20. But this is kind of an apprentice type job I am taking on. It's a college assignment and so far it has been boring me out of my mind. I was about to change majors until this popped up on me." she smiled ecstatically. 'He's so going to buy it!' she thought.  
  
"Well Miss Sanders I would like to congratulate you on making an A on your assignment. Because that is what you deserve after making this sell. I will send one of my assistant's later on this week with the rest of the payment. But for now here is half" Stefano said as he handed the woman a check already filled out for a little bit more than half of the half way mark for the intended price. '  
  
As Stefano came back to real time. 'Poor child.' he thought quietly. 'She never got to see more to being a realtor. No more than the one sell. At least she got to bask in that for the time she did' he smiled.   
  
His plan had been coming along smoothly so far. Now all that awaited were the guest. Then would the plan begin. But first the makeover. Next the extensive training, And next setting forth with the actual mission. 'Once and only once he got here' Stefano thought. Because he would need the aid of the man who would be providing his services with the training. And the woman who would share the valuable information so that facts would seem true.   
  
'She would become her for the time being, while on the mission. But yet still be a whole new person' he thought. As his plans were all coming into one. And things would work out perfectly, but only once he arrived.  
  
"Where the hell is!" Stefano yelled aloud as a sudden ringing sounded throughout the house. 'Aw he's here.' As he heard the door open and the gentleman say "Been waiting PATIENTLY, I see."   
  
**************************  
  
"I can't believe I got myself into this" sighed the young gentlemen as he pulled into Dimera's residence. 'Or am I to address him as Mr. Johnson?!" he thought laughing. After trying for hours to put off this trip he was finally here. And for what? 'Training someone with no experience' he thought grimly. How did he expect him to train some fellow in less than a few months. On the basics of martial arts skills, operating certain machinery, and the loads of other things that came with the trade. That alone would occupy most of the time. "And to make it worse they have no experience!" he yelled frustrated as to how he gets himself into these predicaments. How he had not made that promise a year back about paying Stefano back for getting him out of situation that would call for some serious time behind a jail cell. 'The things I do' he replied.   
  
As Christopher Riley stepped out of his Expedition and onto the porch of the 'Johnson' residence. As he rang the doorbell once and it was opened immediately afterwards.  
  
"Been waiting PATIENTLY, I see" he joked. "So where do I start?" he stepped forward passed the butler until he made eye contact with Stefano. "Aw, Mr. Johnson, its been a long time" he said as he went to give him a handshake.  
  
"Yes it has, and you are late!" Stefano said.  
  
"Well it looks like the guest of honor hasn't even arrived yet. Where is he, hmm? Nor has the lady who will be giving him the 'history' lessons" he smiled.  
  
"Well, for starters" Stefano said smiling "the lady who will be giving the 'history lessons' as you say it doesn't like traveling by plane too much. So therefore she is taking a train over and that is a little bit more timely if you hadn't already known."  
  
"Yes I did. But you still haven't answered my other question" Chris said.  
  
"Well as for that problem. She is on her way as we speak" Stefano smiled knowing exactly what he had just said.  
  
"SHE!" yelled Chris. "You have got to be out your f*cking mind!"  
  
**********************  
  
"Okay Jan what do you mean, Gina.....Gina who?" Shawn asked lost at what Jan was trying to hit at.  
  
As Hope just stood there staring. She couldn't possibly mean.... 'No Princess Gina she's dead' she thought. 'Everyone witnessed her death, I mean she died in the hospital. Because Bo had thought she was me. While I had been trapped, all that time I had been away from my family.... No, she just can't be alive' thought Hope trying to reassure herself. "She can't be, she just can't be" Hope said aloud.  
  
As Shawn turned to see his mother begin to tremble with fear. He walked over to her and embraced her in his arms "Mom, she died. Jan must be mistaken. IT couldn't of been her, Mom. I'm positive on that. Princess Gina died on that hospital bed to her smoking habit and your here. Your Hope Williams Brady, wife to Bo Brady and mother to JT and Shawn Douglass Brady. Me, mom. Your my mother, and can no one ever change that. She isn't alive" Shawn said hoping Jan was wrong or she hadn't been finish with her explanation.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Brady.." Jan started.  
  
"No your fine...I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I mean, when and where did you see Princess Gina. And what would she want with Chloe?" Hope questioned with a pain in her voice that she hoped no one noticed.  
  
"No, I mean I'm sorry Mrs. Brady for the confusion. I didn't mean I saw Princess Gina" Jan explained.  
  
"What?" Hope asked clearly confused. "Then what did you mean connection. What is it about Princess Gina that connects me to her besides appearance?"  
  
"Well, I remember when Lockhart, I mean Mimi told me about how she got the opportunity last year to go to that ball being held for who is now known as Princess Greta Von Amburg" explained Jan as she continued "Well, Mimi had only went because she was working for that woman. You know, who I am talking about right?" questioned Jan.  
  
"Hold on, wait Jan..." started Shawn "....I mean Mimi knows her too....You couldn't be possibly talking about who I think your talking about?"   
  
"It depends on exactly who you are talking about..." Jan trailed off as she raised a suspicious eye to Shawn. Hoping he figured it out. 'Because for the life of me I still can't place the old bags name' Jan thought.  
  
"Wait, I don't think I get were you two are aiming at. Maybe if you two can stop talking in code long enough to explain" Hope said.  
  
"See Mom, you didn't go to Greta's coronation.....OMG, that would explain...okay Jan I have a few questions to ask you and if they are the answer I think they are, then I think I may know." Shawn said.  
  
"Okay, shoot. I will try to remember as much as I can" said Jan.  
  
"Did she have an accent? I mean it could be any but did she have one..." Shawn trailed off just waiting for a reply since he felt he needed no further explaining.  
  
"Yes" Jan replied simply. "But.." Jan started but Shawn interjected.  
  
"Did she have any bags when you saw her? What all happened when you two exchanged words if any were? Did you see her exit? Or did she board a plane?" Shawn said as he felt the last one and the first one would solve all the mystery that lay to the case. As it had not been a mystery anymore as to who the woman was. 'But what would she want with Chloe if it was her' Shawn thought as Hope leaned into him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Your going to explain all this to your dear Mom, later on right?" Hope said smiling at her lack of understanding of the conversation taking place.  
  
Shawn smiled and nodded softly. "Now what is it Jan?"   
  
"Well, now that you mention it for someone to either be leaving or getting on an airplane she was empty handed. She didn't even have a purse. And that is like women's sacred tool, you know" Jan continued "but she couldn't of been leaving on an airplane..."as Jan suddenly stopped and stared blankly passed Shawn and his mother.  
  
They turned to follow her gaze and saw a mysterious woman enter the Pub staring directly at Jan.  
  
"This doesn't look pretty" Hope acknowledged to her son. As she noticed the similarity in appearance of both people. 'It must be her mother' Hope thought. 'But she doesn't look to pleased to see her daughter' thought Hope curious as to why she noted that Jan's mother looked at her as a burden.  
  
"Mom..." Jan started...but didn't finish as her mother roughly grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"I want hear known of it Jan Spears. First you get in trouble at school, then you land in the courts, now your out celebrating after you KILLED a man! And ruined the family name once again. NOW, what in the hell am I going to do with you, HUH! Do you need to get shipped off to a disciplinary school, were they are allowed to beat the sh*t out of you. Because you obviously aren't learning anything. Who do you think you are, for doing this to the family? Is this revenge for you Jan? Were you enjoying the feeling of knowing what you have done? I mean you must if you are here with your friends having a party!" as her mother continued screaming other insults.  
  
Hope had finally had enough of this ignorant woman's abuse to her child. "WHO do you think you are! Walking into a business establishment such the way you did and doing what you are doing to your daughter in the public! What judge gave you the right to lay upon your daughter the things you do! I will not have this here and mother or not, YOU DO NOT TREAT YOUR DAUGHTER THAT WAY!" Hope yelled furiously through gritted teeth as Bo came over after witnessing the last bit of the argument.  
  
Bo grabbed Hope softly and spun her around "Honey, calm down....I'm sure this woman didn't mean what she did....Because she would know better since it is a federal offense. Child Abuse that is. And setting foot onto property uninvited can get you in trouble as well. Disturbing the Peace, since what you think you walked in was a celebration had pretty much calmed down almost an hour ago since the news came. So Mrs. Spears, is it? Well as Detective Brady of the Salem PD, let me inform you of your rights and I would hope you apologize to your daughter before she sees you make the exit the way you are about to" Bo said with a smirk on his face.  
  
As police had soon enough been pulling up and hopping out of their patrol cars and stepping into the Pub.   
  
Hope slowly turned back around to Bo after she saw the first few officers step in. "How did you do that?" she asked clearly amazed at the exact timing.  
  
"Well, actually they had already been on their way....Honey I have some bad news....very bad news for all" as Bo looked to the ground and not to Hope.  
  
As she sensed what Bo had been hinting at. She softly uttered, "It's Chloe isn't it."  
  
As all he did was give a soft nod.  
  
************  
  
"Brady, come back...don't go...come back" Chloe kept saying in her sleep.  
  
"We are in some deep Jurassic Park 3 poop pile!" said Bart.  
  
"What?" Rolf questioned turning away from looking at the side view mirror of the approaching police car.  
  
"Just a summer flick I caught over the summer...It actually wasn't that bad. I mean you wouldn't believe how many chicks were there. And by themselves. Or some traveled by the pack. It was Heaven" Bart said through dreamy eyes.  
  
"This is not the time for that, I have to think. Now please shut up!" As Rolf turned and observed Chloe then reached into the glove compartment to answer the phone that had still been ringing.  
  
"Hello" Rolf answered quietly.  
  
"Stefano told me to inform you for when you screwed up that there was a gift in the back of the trunk. I picked it out and wrapped it nicely just for you. Don't let the apple's throw you off. Because it's far from food" the man on the other end said. As another voice, a female continued "and also the plan has changed somewhat. You need to make a detour..." she stopped.  
  
"A detour where and hurry" Rolf screamed impatiently as the police pulled over.  
  
"A detour to Salem, Illinois. You have to complete the phase of the plan there. The original destination has become swamped. Too many police officers in the area searching for the 2 missing bodies that were found missing on the plane." she explained and then said "that's where the gift comes into effect. Just find you another body and there you go" she said as she hung up without a response from Rolf.  
  
As a light bulb went off in Rolf head. And he knew where the woman and man had been hinting at. All except for the trunk part. 'Had there been somebody back there all that time' Rolf thought. "Bart place the phone back in there and pass me the needle marked with red tape. I need that serum for what I'm about to do next." Rolf simply said   
  
As the police approached and said. "Sir I am going to need to inspect you car. There have been a report of two missing people and..." as he stopped after hearing a noise from the back.   
  
"Help me, Brady, please...."Chloe whimpered in her sleep. As tears began to come down her cheeks.  
  
As the cop quickly realized this had been the missing girl. He had seen her picture posted on his monitor almost immediately before he pulled over and gotten word of what was going on over the radio. As some police officer had felt there was some connection between her and the crash some miles back. 'And there was' as the Police was quickly reaching to grab his gun he felt his legs give out. To only look down and see that there had been a needle in his legs. And soon afterwards blacked out.  
  
"What'd the hell you do that for" Bart yelled nervously. "You truly are crazy, aren't you!"  
  
"Oh shut up....now pick up his body and the body in the trunk and dispose of them somewhere. NO, don't do that. Wait....let me think. Okay place the body in the trunk along with the officer back into the patrol car and then place this in it." Rolf handed Bart a small round shaped item.  
  
"What is this " Bar asked staring at it. "Because I doubt this penny, don't grant no wishes and what BODY!"   
  
"Just do it, you idiot and hurry, quit asking questions" Rolf yelled.  
  
"Geez don't go into cardiac arrest, already" Bart said as he mumbled "or maybe you could. Maybe then would you know real pain" as he lifted the very heavy officers body and dragged back into the driver's side. Then reached into the trunk and unzipped the bag, he hadn't even noticed before. There laid a sleeping angel. She had to be dead for at least a few hours. A little bit less than a day. 'Welp what a waste. And those hooters! Woo!" said Bart as he began to think ' Why don't I get to handle these things before they get sent to the reaper?"  
  
Before they knew they were driving off. When Bart spoke up. "Okay, so we are just going to leave them like that?" he asked.  
  
"Press the send button on the cell phone" said Rolf calmly driving onto the highway as he read a highway sign realizing he only had some odd number of miles left to go before they were back into Salem. The plane had crashed in Chicago, Illinois so to Salem it was just a simple walk around the corner. 'And yet so much more could happen he thought.'  
  
As all you could feel was a slight rumble of the ground and a big cloud of black smoke behind the moving vehicle.  
  
"That little button had all that in there?!" Bart asked shocked by the huge explosion.  
  
"Aww, my friend Bart the smallest things can pack the biggest heat..." as he turned to look at Bart's shocked face and continued "but the same can not be said for all things small" he said smiling at Bart. And turning his attention back to the road. When they heard her...  
  
"Where am I?" Chloe asked warily.  
  
*************  
  
"What's up with all the police?" Brady asked after sitting quietly for a long time trying to figure out how to work the computer so that it would show a location. All the computer showed was the letters 'CHIC'. He thought it was funny how it almost made it seem like the message was abbreviated for saying 'Chloe's Here In ...' and the other C was a mystery.  
  
"I don't know son, but it doesn't look like good news...come on lets go join in on the conversation" said John placing an arm on his son and walking him over.  
  
*************   
  
"The plane....well first of all let me give you the bad news first" Carl began. As Bo nodded for him to proceed. "The attendance who was taking up tickets for the flight from Puerto Rice to Texas did have one ticket out the bunch that was wrong. It was a Flight 108Puerto Rico to Salem ticket. The faxed picture of Chloe did strike a bolt with her as she described seeing the young lady. So Chloe was on the flight that crashed. Ready for the rest?" He asked as he knew that must of been a lot to digest all at one time.  
"My baby...I can't believe it...She's....she's..." Nancy started.  
  
"We don't know that yet Nancy" Craig said half lying. He wasn't sure what he knew anymore.  
  
"Craig's right Nancy, remember stay positive" said Marlena.  
  
"HOW!!! You tell me how to stay calm when your daughter has been out of your life for the first 15 years of your life and then to have her back for a year and then have this happen! YOU TELL ME HOW! YOU CAN'T...." said Nancy screaming and crying. As she realized 'This is not going to get me anywhere. It won't bring her back if she is indeed....no she's not...' Nancy thought.  
  
After a few seconds of quietness Bo said "continue please Carl". As Carl nodded and continued.  
  
"Well as you all may have know due to news report. That all except two have been found alive. So big ratio, right. I mean 2 people missing, but still alive since their bodies have yet to show up. Well,..." he began but Nancy said...  
  
"So is my daughter one of those people?" she asked.  
  
"No, but..." Carl began again but was once again interrupted.  
  
"Then where is the GOOD NEWS in all of this" she said angrily.  
  
"Well the fact she isn't dead. Just missing. That and an eye witness from the flight said they saw remember something unusual about the crash or afterwards. They remember what they thought was a dream may have not been one. They say they saw one of the passengers get up and begin caring a young girl, your daughter I'm assuming to an awaiting car. Along the way they say something dropped out of her pocket. A small pocket computer. But the weird thing about that had been what was written on it. But not so much of written on it as it had been inscribed onto..."  
  
"Wait, wait...so you are saying someone took her! And to an awaiting car...This doesn't sound like an accident to me...more of a set up and why would they want out daughter!" Craig asked.  
  
"I don't know but all I can ask you is that does the letters C H I C have any significance to anyone here?" Carl asked.  
  
As Brady snapped up and said "What?" It couldn't be. Someone was sending him messages. Someone was trying to inform him of Chloe whereabouts.  
  
"C H I C, does that mean anything to you?" Carl turned to Brady.  
  
Brady ran to the table picked up the computer and handed it to Carl. And began to explain "Chloe had been telling me one night how these things work. How it can send messages if in a relatively good position. So I figured maybe it could have some type of way of reading where the message had been sent. I played around with it awhile before this popped up on the screen. Don't ask me how I did it because I can't honestly tell you."  
  
" Do you have any idea what it stands for?" Carl asked.  
  
"Well, I had thought maybe it stood for 'Chloe's Here In...and I couldn't figure out what the other C could stand for. So I basically throughout the silly idea. It was silly right?" As Brady notice Carl shocked expression form.  
  
"When did you receive this information" was all Carl asked.  
  
"It was on here before we even realized Chloe was missing or on the plane. But it is dated on my son's just a little bit before the plane crashed, why do you ask Carl?" Bo questioned. And began to wonder why hadn't his son's own computer had the same abbreviation on it.  
  
"Because if you had noticed....The plane had crashed in Chicago. Not too far from here. And not as farfetched an idea." Carl stated plainly as he directed the last comment to Brady.  
  
"Chicago" was the only thing Brady said before he realized what he had to do. He was about to pick up his car keys when Shawn spoke up with something.  
  
"Dad, there is something else you need to know about Chloe's abductors." Shawn started. "I know who was a possible accomplice and probably still is."   
  
"Who?" Bo questioned.  
  
"Dad, you and Mom should both know. Or at least Mom, the woman had a fear of planes. Even Belle's father even knows her. Belle you do too. Brady I don't know if you really got the chance to meet her. Since you rode back with us after your father got shot at the coronation. But I remember now...And its not making sense as to why she wanted Chloe but..."  
  
"Say no more, are you talking about Lillie" John pointed out flatly.  
  
"Lillie Faversham" said Hope astonished but then began to put her own pieces together.  
  
"Yeah that's her!" Jan screamed.  
  
"Jan, are you sure?" Bo asked.  
  
"I am positive" said Jan.   
  
"But the question now is why she wanted her?" said Bo stumped.  
  
As Carl got a call and stepped out for a minute.  
  
"Craig my babies alive, she's alive...I knew it...I would of felt if she was dead" Nancy screamed a little bit excited they had finally been progressing only to be brought down seconds later but before then. Brady would make his own realization.  
  
"Was Chloe also at the coronation?" Brady asked as a newfound spark hit him from somewhere and he hadn't been sure where he was going with the sudden questions that engulfed his mind.  
  
Philip stepped in and replied "Yes she was, why do you ask Brady?"   
  
"Wasn't Stefano also there?" Brady asked.  
  
And Philip was just about to answer when Carl came back in with the saddest and longest expression that had been filled with a room full of people filled with such promise over the little bit of good news they had received.  
  
"What is it Carl?" Bo asked sensing it was the news that was going to take toil on everyone's life and would forever change things.  
  
"There has been an accident reported about 7 miles East of the plane crash. A car explosion. Two bodies were found in the car badly burned beyond recognition. But they were able to identify the bodies as an adult male and....." Carl sighed as he let out the last bit "....and a young female."  
  
Brady stood shocked. He originally picked up the keys to his jeep but awhile back they had fell out of his hands as he heard the next words out of Carl's mouth were...  
  
"Both were dead upon arrival of the paramedics" Carl said looking up to the parents, the friends, and two very heartbroken boys.  
  
As he looked to Brady and said "I'm so sorry Brady." Carl simply said but Brady looked up with his tear stricken face and said....  
  
"What?"  
  
Carl repeated once more "I'm so sorry for you" he said wondering as to why he was asked to repeat his statement.  
  
As Brady began to say why does that sound so familiar. Like it had once been said but by....Chloe.  
  
When he heard a voice from the back of his head say 'The Clock Starts Now, Brady!" it yelled and then went to tormenting him by saying 'tick tock tick tock'. And then the sound just stopped all of a sudden.  
  
'What the hell' Brady thought. Then when a noise came from outside he walked passed the crowd to look to see what exactly it was. It was so quiet in the Pub you could here the heartbeat of an ant. 'Are a heart being broken' he thought sadly. And watched as a car drove by real fast. As if they were in a rush. As he felt a chill run down his back the minute he turned away from the car. As if it had been calling him. Then that's when he heard her say....  
  
"Brady, I'm here"  
  
"CHLOE" Brady yelled to the outside life of trees, birds and anything listening.  
  
******************  
  
As Bart and Rolf turned around to see the girl was still sleeping. Apparently she had just been dreaming when she asked the question.  
  
About half an hour later or more they had arrived in Salem. She had been silent up until the point they passed the Pub and she said "Brady, I'm here..." and dozed back off.  
  
As Bart joked "Does this girl know any other words besides the name Brady?" he laughed as he said "Maybe she likes name that start with B. Since she has assets on her that are very nice. Like a nice Butt, and voluptuous Breast...but hey I can teach her a name that starts with a B...and if she wants she can say it all the time when she sleeps"  
  
"Don't you dare....Are you really will be somewhere other than heaven looking UP from where you are if Stefano heard your mouth" scrutinized Rolf.  
  
"Ahh, I'm just having a little fun Rolfy. Besides..." he turned around to Chloe and said "what type of road trip is this if there's no fun" he grinned wickedly and licked his lips.  
  
Rolf saw this and gave Bart one big smack on the bag off his head, "IDIOT, think with your head on your shoulders long enough so we can be through and get the hell out of here before we get caught in the DiMera Mansion by Lexie. Since the laboratory is still set up in the basement. In the secret room it has always been." he said.  
  
"Alright geez!" Bart said rubbing the back of his head. But not before whispering into Chloe's ear. "Bart, Bart, Bart, Bart..." repeatedly before he caught another one on the nape of neck this time.  
  
"Shut up you fool and listen...This is what we are going to do to ensure Mrs. or Mr. Carver doesn't become to suspicious of us." explained Rolf  
  
"Why would she be she knows us..."started Bart.  
  
"Because of the extra baggage we're carrying" Rolf pointed towards the back. "We are going to have to..." Rolf began as Chloe spoke up once again but this time her eyes fluttered a bit and she asked once again  
  
"Where am I?" and she turned and saw both men staring at her and she said "and who are you?" as she began to sit up a little but became overwhelmed with dizziness and her eyes shot to the back of her and she blacked out.  
  
"Oh shit" Rolf said as he pulled to the side of the road.  
  
"Okay that's my line and what she just went back to sleep. She's done it before" Bart said not understanding what was the point.  
  
"Well she could be going to sleep indefinitely this time and never waking up!" Rolf screamed panicky.....  
  
  
TBC........ 


	6. Her Memory

True Love Once One is Removed  
Chapter 6: Her Memory  
  
  
  
****The characters of Days are not under contract by me or anything of the sort. In my demented mind, maybe, but hey that's with everybody (or female) who has seen Kyle Lowder. So you can't blame me for writing.  
  
(A/N: I went in a different direction with this chapter. Hopefully by the end you will get were I was aiming at and how things came to be by the next chapter or whatnot.)   
  
  
As Bart entered the 'Johnson residence' he said "Honey, we're home. And we brought a guest." As Rolf stepped up besides him to whack him for his obnoxious comment. But refrained when Stefano, Chris, and Lillie stepped forth from the foyer.  
  
'I see her instructor and her tutor have already arrived' thought Rolf viewing the people before him. As he began to open his mouth...  
  
"Well, where is she...We have people waiting and we have things that need to get done. Time is not our friend, so please quickly Rolf" Stefano said bluntly.  
  
"I was just going to say something but you had already began... but that she is indeed ready. And you shall be proud. I haven't felt this much confidence since we transformed John Black..."Rolf smiled as he continued "and she is definitely capable of anything that is thrown her way. I equipped her with the knowledge for such agility, wit, emotion, and many other factors. But they will need to be heavily touched based upon if this mission is to be 110% set forth accurately. But without further ado to the anxious party I give you Alexia Kripet Johnson. Surrogate daughter to Max Johnson. As this is his 'friend's daughter' in which he raised from a small age since her mother died while giving birth and her father had been killed while on police business..." he informed them of the story that was to be fed to her before he left to go get her from the car.  
  
"Aw, this should be interesting" Chris said as he continued "Where you in on this all along. I mean with her being your daughter and all. Because the name Alexia seems to be derivative of your daughter Alexandra, and I don't know about the middle name."   
  
"You are quite right. Her name is derived from the family. Kripet is to be pronounced Cree-pay and the first three letters are from Kristen's and the last three are from Peter's. But before you ask. I will save the story of my other children for another day." Stefano said as he placed a finger upon his lips motioning for quietness as the doors reopened and out stepped Rolf.  
  
"Lady..." as Rolf bowed his head to Lillie "...and gentlemen. I give to you the beautiful and combated Alexia Kripet Johnson" Rolf said as he stepped aside to let the figure step in.  
  
The figure who mind once belonged to Chloe Lanes hadn't been necessarily wiped off her memory but placed to the back of her head. As the new missionary Alexia stepped onto the scene. She was Chloe physically but mentally she was a young woman on a mission. But for now she had to be trained for the task at hand and become accustomed to her partner Chris Riley.  
  
"Wow" was all Chris could say. She was beautiful and yet un-reachable. He felt that about her presence but he knew he could never get emotionally involved with her. It was a business deal. 'Right business, nothing more, nothing less' Chris chanted into his head as he realized the next few months of close contact with her would probably be difficult. But it was his job. And he was going to complete it.  
  
"Aw Alexia" Lillie greeted her. "How are you feeling my child? The trip wasn't to strenuous on you, I hope. If not, shall we begin your learning of the history of her, so that for the mission you can become her?"  
  
"Ms. Faversham, I am fine and ready to take on the challenge. Don't let being packed in a car for a few hours lead to the presumption I am not capable. Because I am. I am willing to practice day in day out for the next 2 - 3 months it is for me to get this done. I will not become a failure. And hold up a good name for my father in light of this mission. I see it as my way of getting back what I lost so long ago. This is my revenge. And when I become her, I shall takeover that night" stated Alexia confidently.  
  
"O' my child. How you do so well to please a legacy, your father's and that of this one's" Stefano smiled as he realized he could really do some damage with her by his side. And after the 3 months of conditioning there would be other places. 'And I can finally get my revenge on the Brady family' he thought proudly.  
  
"Father, it has been too long" she said as she embraced him as her actual father. "I found the school quite boring after awhile" she said at the implanted memory of the Boarding School she had supposedly attended all her life.  
  
"Well, you are home Alexia and I would like to introduce you to your partner. Alexia meet Chris Riley. Chris meet my daughter Alexia. I feel that in time you two shall become very close" smirked Stefano. As he had had plans for these two since the beginning.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Riley" Alexia said blushing. She had never been around boys too much due to the fact the Boarding School seemed to be comprised of all girls. As she shook his hand she felt a jolt, something from the back of her mind and his hand shake had triggered it. 'But what was it' she thought.  
  
"Hi Alexia, but please just call me Chris. I can't have you going around calling me that. You make me sound older than I am" he stated laughingly.  
  
"Well, exactly how old are you Mr..... I mean Chris?" Alexia asked getting to the point.  
  
"Ah, so she does ask. Well, I am only, can you believe 21 years of age" he stated slowly the age part smiling down at her. As he had been taller than Alexia.  
  
"Oh, well I'm only 17. So technically you are old in the sense of comparison to me" she said smiling at her comment.  
  
"Sure whatever you say my dear. Whatever you say" he said.  
  
***Later on  
  
After all the fierce history and painful exercise for training, Alexia had been finally been laying down to rest at '2:30 AM' she thought.  
  
And thought back to her lessons with Lillie, which hand been an earful. 'And very boring' as she smiled.  
  
But then when she thought about Chris, it was always active and a never tiring thing. He kept her on her feet and for some reason she could appreciate that. She liked the fact of knowing someone was able to match her or possibly beat her out. As the thought of it led her from thinking about Chris who happened to be 6'1, light brown/ blond highlighted hair, muscular built, and cute gray eyes to thinking of a certain blue eyed, blond haired, tall, and muscular figure. 'Where did he come from?' as Alexia began to drift off to sleep and dream....  
  
************  
  
Earlier  
  
All the while Alexia had been training, Rolf had been explaining to Stefano what all happened. He had just gotten to the part of Chloe passing out, and how he thought it was permanently. When Stefano stepped in and said "You fool, how could you give her too much?!" angrily.  
  
"I can explain....I mean I thought she was,...and I felt it wouldn't have much harm. Since I figured we were going to the original destination of the transformation. But when we had to go into Salem, maybe it was more time. But the past is in the past. Back to the story at hand...." Rolf began as he watched Stefano just sigh and Rolf continued "....so Chloe once again blacked out. We hadn't had the chance to phone and see if your daughter was home. And we needed to get Chloe somewhere in which she could get medical health without going to the hospital, for obvious reasons. So we went to the only place open....."  
  
"And where exactly was that?" Stefano questioned.  
  
"We went to church....A Catholic one in fact. And they took care of Chloe appearantly all the while Bart and I left to go set up the lab and also the arrival, so Mrs. Carver wouldn't notice. Even though now that I mention that... I didn't even see her around. Maybe out having dinner with her family, I presume." Rolf said.  
  
As Stefano had become wide eyed and mouth open loosely " You...Left...Her .... Alone...and in Salem of all places to leave her where someone could easily identify her as Chloe Lane. If I hadn't had been in such a good mood right now...." Stefano said trailing off, allowing to fill in the blanks.  
  
"Well, I didn't think there was nothing....I mean I've never witnessed them go to....and I just thought that no one at the time would be concerned about going. I didn't think of that possibility like that until just now." Rolf said.  
  
"You mean until I just faced you with the certain aspect of it?" Stefano asked.  
  
"Well, yes but I mean nothing happened obviously. Chloe, I mean Alexia is here now. After we picked her up, no questions asked as they tended to her needs and she rested, then everything else went downhill. I will have to tell you more about her memories later. But I believe you have the general gist of it, right?" Rolf said.  
  
"Hello everyone..." Lillie said as she walked into the room and took a seat onto the couch in the foyer. "...what's going on in here. Secret conference I wasn't made known to?"  
  
"No, nothing of the sorts Lillie. I was just inquiring into our Alexia's little adventure before she got her, and it was that indeed, wouldn't you say so to, Rolf?" Stefano said as Rolf gave a simple nod answering with a yes.  
  
"And I was just about to go into the child's history or her memories of it, when you walked in." Rolf said.  
  
"Aw, speaking of history, I must tell you how it went with hers. It was a total success. I quizzed, questioned, and she passed all. I mean ALL of them. It was like she was built to know this or she had some idea of it. Even if the transformation helped somewhat, it seems this girl had her own capabilities that exceeded average. The girl she had been once before, who still has a little mystery to her I don't know of....Aw, I am so giddy. I know she will be success at the winter ball held in...where is it being held, Stefano. I know it was to be in Italy, will it still be there?" Lillie asked confused.  
  
"Well, it will be held in two places. As this event is 2 days and I will explain later. But the first day it is being held in Italy, why, because of its location. And the aspect of anything happening is not possible. As this will be the event where everything will come into work. But my plans for going to the second day, is personal. And the possibility of something happening there is very likely. And Alexia will be tested knowledge wise the first day. But her skills learned through Chris will be needed the second day. If all goes right. It will succeed but if it does not....than it shall not" Stefano finally had said after a long pause.  
  
As all just sat down and continued discussions all surrounding Alexia and who she'd been before and who she would become in a matter of months....  
***********  
  
Elsewhere (back to present)  
  
As Chris sat down onto his bed he thought of his first session with the beauty.   
  
"No, no, no AJ you want to bring your leg over and under the rope." he commented.  
  
"Look, I am getting there. Now, if you will please leave me alone and let me finish this silly rope maze and shut up about this whole 'You can do a lot better' fix then maybe I could do just that!" Alexia said through gritted teeth.  
  
As Chris smiled. 'She needs to get loose' he thought as he knew what he was about to do next. And he began to walk over to her and noticed her get caught up on a rope and with no sudden warning she fell flat on her back and let out slow moans of pain.  
  
Alexia didn't even look up to know Chris had been there, all she said was "Shut up, and don't say a word. I will get this before the night or morning is over. I have to prove it to myself and my father." As she finally looked up to the extended hands of Chris's. And as soon as she had taken it. He slid her from under the rope maze and then lifted her to him. Full body contact and inches. Inches away.  
  
And he breathed out "Having fun, yet or is it too much AJ. Because we could always do this later, you know. I mean because it seems to me that this wasn't meant to be tonight" he smiled cockily. Knowing full well the extent of her mouth and his trouble he would be in......'  
  
'AJ' he thought. The name he had gave her as a nickname to be called only by him. That memory of her he would always have. It was strength that had always been present in her. Even if she did seem to have her times. She was one of a kind. 'If only...' he thought as he lead himself to laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling......  
  
********  
  
Elsewhere in Salem  
  
It was 11:08 pm when Brady walked into the penthouse. Pain, tears, and hurt written over his face. He had finally found happiness somewhere outside of John, Belle, and just recently Marlena. But Chloe had been the result of such good relationships that had been forming in such areas. Now she was gone. 'She's gone' he thought as a tear came down his face. Had it all been one day this occurred. And sadly but true it had been just that. It all happened yesterday but it still haunted him this day. And this day would be slowly coming to its end soon. He thought of the events of yesterday. From her sudden disappearance, wrong plane, plane crash, her gone, possibility of being alive, then her body found burned inside of a car near the plane crash. There were still unanswered questions as to if the one witness was telling the truth where was the 3rd body? 'Where was it, if the witness saw someone carry Chloe off to an expecting car. That's 3 people, where had the other person went off to. Or was it some set up and he had been paid to deliver Chloe. No matter what, I know it was a set up' he had been thinking. Although, there was something else besides that day that haunted him. All the clues and strange feelings or connections to areas. The messages being shown to him. What had they meant. Why was going inside that Church such an importance as he had walked blindly around town not even driving his 'hip and happening car'. It had too many memories that he created with her and even the nickname of the car had he created with her. Also something was wrong with how the car had been. There had been leaves spread onto only the windshield of his car. For one thing the car was parked no where nearly close to a tree nor had it driven all day. He was going to run home and drive it earlier when he found out the possibility of Chloe being alive, but that had been ruined. But that wasn't the fact. The car had 2 letter spelled out on its windshield with the usage of the leaves.   
  
As a knock came at the door of his bedroom. He had just began walking to his room through thought. And not even realized he was in it, until the knock. "come in" was all he said as a figure poked their head into the room scanning it, as if seeing the coast was clear.  
  
"Brady, I know it hurts but.." Belle sniffled as she was aware of the next few words out her mouth "...will you be going to the memorial service tomorrow. I know Mr. & Mrs. Wesley would appreciate it. I mean if not for them, for her. Since it is going to be held in her memory. You knew her better than anybody, I mean you two were getting so close in the little time you two had. Please Brady, if not for me then for AJ." Belle said... '  
  
As Brady awakened from his dream and read the time on his alarm clock. '2:30 am' he thought. Why had he had that dream. It probably would of made more sense if Belle had said Chloe, and how it was her memorial service being held tomorrow, or rather yet later on today. But why was his dream the way it was. But Belle had said AJ...the same 2 letters or name that had been on his windshield.  
  
"Why?" Brady said aloud but in a whisper. And he realized today he was going to find out. First he would start off with the church and wherever it led to next......  
  
******  
  
'As a figure approached her. And out of the blue held her tightly and looked back into the deep blue of her eyes with his and kissed her. Deep. passionate, and a tension releaser. As all had been forgotten and the gates to heaven was being shown through them.'  
  
As Chris awakened from his dream. He hadn't even realized he fell asleep but he had. But who had been the guy kissing Alexia. The figure kissing her was a blurred sight. Why had he had the dream and what was the significance? As Chris got up and began to feel around the walls for a light switch. But found something else, a hollow part of the wall. He soon found where it lifted to reveal a knob. As he was about to reach to twist the door knob the lights flickered on. And he turned his attention to the entrance of his room.  
  
"Well, I see that you have found the way to Alexia's room. Your and her room are con-jointed. The only 2 rooms in this house that are. Don't get any ideas" Stefano smirked.  
  
"NO!, I mean I was only looking for the switch when I came across this. Besides what are you doing in here at this time? Shouldn't you be somewhere thinking..." Chris replied. As he had felt guilty when he found where the door went to.  
  
"Hmm, well it is 6 in the morning and I thought I would let you in on what you are suppose to do today. I have an assignment for you. And Alexia is not to know of this. This is strictly for you and I want you to do this. It involves you going to Salem and....." as Stefano continued on with the task he needed Chris to do.  
  
  
A few minutes had passed after the talk with Stefano before Chris finally laid back down. 'I guess I will be getting to meet Chloe Lane's family and friends. Even a boyfriend. I wonder how was the life she lived or who she exactly was' Chris thought as he went back to sleep.........  
  
**********  
  
As later on elsewhere  
  
"Hope, I wanted to let you know. I plan on going back to Ireland in few months for this event. It has Dimera's name written all over it. And I know he will be there. I know this isn't the time, since we are getting ready for the memorial service. But I have a feeling about this trip to Ireland for the winter ball. And I sure could use your support" Bo said.  
  
"Sure Brady". As Hope wasn't even paying attention, she had caught the general gist of the topic. But her mind was elsewhere. Something about Chloe made her realize something. Her appearance had been close to someone's else she knew. And she just couldn't place her face. But she knew once she remembered it would explain the reason for Lillie being involved. And why someone else would be too ...'Stefano' she thought  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	7. ...Is The Hardest Thing To Do

True Love Once One is Removed:  
Chapter 7: ...Is The Hardest Thing To Do  
  
  
  
****** Still don't own them. If I did, you know. It wouldn't have been a year of waiting and still waiting.   
  
  
  
  
  
'AJ' Brady thought. What had been the meaning of the name and of the dream. As he placed a tie onto his collar and looked into the mirror. And suddenly realized why it was he had been getting dressed so formally. Chloe. It was her day. And it had been the time. The time to say....'ugh' Brady let out a sigh  
with frustration of the thought of actually having to let go. Of actually having to say....which is ALWAYS the hardest thing to do. "Especially when you l..." Brady had began to say but was stopped when a knock came at the door and a head poked its way in. He knew already who it was but found it funny how she had done the same thing in his dream.  
  
"Brady, I know this is going to be hard. I mean having to say..." and Belle stopped to sniffle up before she began to sob the few remaining words to be said "...and I know Mr. & Mrs. Wesley would appreciate it. Because you knew her well Brady. Even if I find that hard to believe sometimes, since here I was being Chloe's best friend but my brother knew her better than I could ever know in a lifetime. A connection Brady. Even in the short time you guys had. I am glad you are attending even though it's not for me, our parents, or her parents. But for her. Your going for her. If not for anyone but her...Chloe" Belle said ending her speech and hugging Brady tightly. "I love you Brady" Belle said tears escaping her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, sis" Brady said. As he thought 'If only this was a dream. Belle said almost every exact thing she said in it only the way she ended it'.  
  
As John stepped into the room and saw the display of emotion in the room. And finally spoke up after thinking 'In something bad, good will triumph.'   
  
"Well, you guys ready for a little breakfast before we leave? The service doesn't start until 11 am and its only..." John said staring at his watch to get it and said "its only 9:47."  
  
"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. You coming, Brady?" Belle said releasing him from their hug.  
  
"In a minute. I just want to finish getting ready and I'll be down in no time" Brady said placing a small smile on his face for his concerned family.  
  
Minutes later Brady sat on his bed thinking. Alone in his room and yet he didn't feel alone. He still felt Chloe even if she was....' I'm not going to even go there. Something's still not right about this' Brady thought. As he got up from his bed and prepared for a day filled with emotion......  
  
********  
  
Earlier, elsewhere at the Johnson residence  
  
Chris had only sleep another hour before he awakened at around 7:45 am. And let out a loud, exasperated breath. Did a few stretches before he allowed the sense of smell to really kick in. 'mmm' was all he thought as he walked without cause but to the scent straight to the kitchen. Once there he finally opened his eyes to see the cutest sight. There she was, apron and all cooking. Decked out on the dining room table was pancakes with all the fixings on the side, eggs, bacon, sausage, and lots of other breakfast goodies.  
  
"Well well, someone sure has a knick for something other than bruising hard." Chris said as he began to rub his arm from the previous session in which AJ had hit him in. He let out a sigh as he realized she was giggling at his comment. "Find that amusing AJ? Because me and my arm would have to disagree. What has you up so early after that intense physical combat workout we had the previous night?"   
  
"You underestimate me...Chris. I am up for anything you have up your sleeve of your bruised arm and shall match it with a woman's touch" as Alexia walked past him placing her finger onto his cheek and moving it swiftly onto it and then off. "Good morning to you too by the way"   
  
As Chris just stood stunned at the little amount of contact they had. Could have that much of an effect on him. And he finally exhaled not even realizing he had been holding his breath.  
  
"Something wrong, Chris?" Alexia asked stepping back into the kitchen. She had been waiting for him to join her after that initial touch but for some reason he had just still been standing in the same spot.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking....I realized I have something to do so I think I am just going to head back up and get dressed" as Chris tried his best to get out of this before something happened.  
  
"Nu un. You, my dear will enjoy this breakfast after I slaved over a hot stove to cook for the people of this house. And since it only seems to be just me and you so far, we will eat. AND you will lick your plate clean and tell me how wonderful a cook I am." Alexia smiled.  
  
Chris just looked at her. 'Who was she?' was all he could think. Her personality was a....their wasn't any words. "Okay, you got me. But there is something I need to take care of this morning. So I might have to cut the licking down a little bit." he smiled and took her hand as they walked into the dining area to take a seat opposite to one another.  
  
"Could you pass me the whip cream, peaches, strawberries, blueberries, syrup, and powdered sugar" Alexia asked as she placed a napkin into her lap.  
  
Chris raised an eye and said "Big appetite for such a small girl...I mean young woman". Correcting himself smiling. "Where does this flavor for such toppings on a pancake originate from?"  
  
Alexia stared and thought for a minute. She didn't even know. In all her years at boarding school had she ever ate like this or even picked up a frying pan. She gave up the idea and finally just said "Don't know. Just came to me. But lets not talk about me, lets talk about you. What is it that you have to do this morning without me....your partner of all people"   
  
Chris was stuck, he forgot about the fact she was his partner. "Well, um you see its a matter of....I mean its not an actual assignment...more personal...and you wouldn't want to go and shouldn't you be getting lessons from Lillie by now?" Chris said nervously after all the stuttering of words.  
  
"Well someone certainly is hiding something but to answer your question since you can't be gentlemen enough to answer mines I am through with that for today. She felt I had enough information for today and tomorrow we would start early for a session of, you ready for this, 'heavy learning'" Alexia laughed. "But other than that. I was hoping of spending the rest of the day with...you" she said after a long pause of just looking at her plate. And looking back into his face to see the smile placed on his face. "I mean.... that was if you weren't bust. I thought we could just like hangout or touch up on some more training techniques early before we got into a new lesson, you know."  
  
Chris could only stare at her. She was beyond imagination and yet right in front of him. "You know I would AJ but its just your father placed me in this position last minute and..." he stopped realizing the hurt written on her face and decided it was probably time to excuse himself before he felt the urge to hug her. "AJ, I think I better get ready. But I'll be back later, kay?" he said and all she offered was a simple nod. As he stood up and began to walk back to his room to get dressed. Since he had to travel to Salem and make it in time for the service. "Finally I will get to meet your past AJ. The life you once lived as Chloe Lane and those in it." Chris said aloud as he suited up.  
  
All the while Alexia sat still staring at the plate. 'Wait who does he think he is? I am his partner and I have the right to know what it exactly is that my father told him to do. I don't care what Chris thinks. I'm going with or without his approval, its just he won't know. And what he doesn't know can't hurt the assignment.' Alexia thought as she ran upstairs to her bedroom and began to get dressed.   
  
**********  
Later on  
  
Chris was driving into Salem. Thinking about all that had happened earlier. And how he ruined a perfect chance. A perfect chance to get close to her but still he knew nothing could never come of it. Then all of a sudden when he thought of AJ, he felt her presence. The fact he had felt he wasn't alone only egged on the presumption. As he noticed the big lump in the back seat of his car. Where there laid a blanket that hadn't been there before was now there and covering something. As Chris reached to the back to remove it, for it to only reveal.......  
  
**********  
Present  
  
As Philip and his family accompanied him to the service to be held in his first love's honor. She was finally gone and it was nothing he could do about it. He still felt for her in more ways than one. But then he still knew today was the day. Although he could say.... to her in the sense of their relationship ending he couldn't say it as forever. As he knew this would be it. 'Chloe I loved you and now you your gone but you still seem so alive to me. So much very alive.' Philip thought to himself as he took a seat relatively close to the Blacks and Brady's.  
  
As the service began and more people entered along the way of the preacher's speech. Chris had been one of those people. As he took a seat in the back and listened to all. But he thought back to his near scare.  
  
' He reached to the back of his car and snatched the cover from the back only to reveal nothing. It had only been his mind running wild with paranoia. AJ wouldn't stowaway. She probably had been in the kitchen cleaning when he left through the front quietly'  
  
As he stared looking back up to the preacher announce Chloe parents to the front to say some words in her favor.  
  
***********  
  
Brady couldn't do nothing but constantly blink back the tears forming in his eyes as he listened on to Mrs. Wesley's heartfelt speech.  
  
"If everyone in the world knew what it meant for me to have my baby back in this world of mine....it was a joy. She was mine for the brief time I carried her in my arms after her birth and then I lost her. I never could really forgive myself and she made sure of that when I got her back. But through time it had been getting better. My Chloe was finally becoming mines once again. And even as I speak, I don't feel I have lost her. I don't think I ever lost her. She's not dead to me. Even with what has happened I still feel her. Call it as you see it, but my baby is not....I mean I can't say....because it wasn't" Nancy burst into a sea of tears and Craig just held her in his weak attempt of comfort.  
  
"There, there honey. You've said what you needed to and lets give all everyone else a chance to say something in honor of our daughter okay..." Craig said stopping because Nancy needed him to. She was going to finish.  
  
"This is the saddest truth. Even with what you feel. Saying the 2 words are indeed a hard thing to say when you know you have to. But let it be known, don't ever let a minute go by of wasted time that could of been better spent with love. Making memories, and having those you care for close. Because once their gone, you live off those memories and go back to reflect. Don't let the reflection be a bad one because that meant you never took the chance to make it good." Nancy said as she ended her speech and walked quietly to her seat in Craig's arm.  
  
As Belle got up from her seat and John accompanied her just in case she felt an emotional breakdown taking place. "Chloe was...I mean she was Chloe" Belle laughed out. "She had this way with herself that you felt and although you never knew what was going on with her she seemed to always carry a mystery behind her exterior personality. I liked that about her, even though it hurt not know something's. I felt honored for the things she told me that she hadn't told anybody else. Like..." she began as she stared at Shawn "when she told me how she thought you were cute when she first came to town. I felt a twinge of jealousy because you guys both shared a common background for music. But I realized Chloe thought of you only as a friend as she clearly verified that when I began to notice her and Philip's chemistry. Initially it was like Beauty and the Beast as Philip was the beast for known reason's" Belle smirked and looked at Phil to notice he too was smiling then she continued " as he taunted her. It had been one of the little kids fighting that they had. With them finally ending up getting together to say the least. And Philip" Belle started "Chloe, if you didn't know....Really did feel for you what you felt for her. Although she never got the chance to tell you from her lips. She really did love you even with your temper. That was one of those lucky occasions Chloe would share something so personal as her relationship with you, that made me feel special." Belle said choking up on the last piece. "Something else about Chloe was her with people, specifically my brother..." Belle started staring at Brady with one eye raised "...I mean these two were constantly at each other's throat bickering and bantering. It was like a war of the wits. Who was smarter and this, that and the other. I mean it was like an episode of Jerry Springer without the punches. Their words was how they communicated. Both had this knowledge of each other. A special connection that would eventually lead to a very short lived friendship due to what happened. I mean...why is it that you can lose someone so quickly and still feel...."Belle stopped as she began to cry. "..and still feel they were cheated and so was other people who knew them was....It wasn't fair. And I don't know what more to say. I feel hurt but no amount of words can bring her back...Nothing can" Belle whispered the last part and sobbed heavily as John stepped in and took his little girl's hand and led her back to their seats.  
  
As Shawn stood and watched her walk away and worked up his momentum to walk to the front and say something. "Chloe, what can I say. She was beautiful, talented, and a very good friend. I mean take in mind I barely got the chance to hang out with her for obvious reasons, Phil" Shawn said smiling and looking at Philip. "But, naw me and Chloe were cool. While Mimi had been more of a sister to me and Belle was more of a...you know" Shawn said blushing a little bit even though you could tell he had been crying. "Chloe had been like a girl friend, since Belle was my girlfriend. Chloe was the pal I could seek advice from and share my thoughts on music with. She taught me a lot and passed on some knowledge of hers for playing the piano. Although, she didn't she made it her business to know things related to music. Her passion. And that's what I mostly like about her. While there may have been doubts in other areas Chloe always had comfort in her music and loved it so. Chloe Lane, a girl of many words and so much...." Shawn stopped looked up to God for reassurance and when he found it continued "....so much of life that can never be known again. Like Mrs. Wesley said...only through the memories will you know it. And that's how I want it to be. Although, I would of have liked to make more" Shawn said finally before he too sat back down quietly and his mother embraced him.   
  
"You did good Shawn. I'm sure Chloe would be smiling if she heard you say the words you said and everybody else's words in her honor." Hope said.  
  
  
*******  
  
All the while Chris sat in the back and he even had been shedding tears over the words being sad. They were truly deep and he saw whatever else had began to see. What a terrible lost it had been. He didn't even really know her but he got to know her through them. She was almost kind of like Alexia. Maybe some of Chloe still resided in the character of Alexia. And if that was true, he had just taken a step into getting to know her better without her help. But as answers were being filled, questions were being thought as he began to learn things. Like what really had been her history? How was her life? Was it good or average? How was she or conditions had she been faced with? And what was this musical part of her he hadn't yet been exposed to? These were the thoughts that infatuated Chris minds in wander. When all of a sudden a voice broke that concentration and Chris turned his attention back to the front where there stood a young man in grief.   
  
********  
  
Philip stood wondering for a second why he decided to do this but then realized it was for Chloe. 'It would always be for her' he thought. As he cleared his throat and began "She was the weird girl when she initially came into town. I mean everyone talked about her and what did she do? Crawl under a rock and cry? Go running for safety? No, that wasn't Chloe Lane. She spat back with as much umph in her words and had you wondering how to make a come back. She was so smart with her wit. So beautiful with her enticing blue eyes and long flowing hair that took you on a journey when your fingers combed into it. Silk. Was all I use to think whenever I brushed upon it. But her most important quality she knew would take her places was her angelic voice. A voice so powerful like herself was imagined to only belong to professionals, Chloe had already been discovering it and learning how to use it. She was still in the process of it. Her dream of attending Julliard and then becoming a world renowned opera singer..." Philip stopped to sniffle in a sob and then continued "...her blue eyes is what attracted me to her. Her voice is what amazed me. Her in all is what kept me wanting and loving her. And as I stand here today..." Philip stopped as he began to get really emotional "....I still love her. I still feel her. And not that I mention this to cause harm...I still feel she isn't gone. It just doesn't feel like it. Maybe it's my own un-willingness to surrender but I still....ugh....I could never say.....I mean its so hard to say feeling the way I do. Chloe gave me the honor of being her boyfriend even the way I had treated her before and during the relationship. Then I eventually lost her because of that, but I never have up hope until now. Even when I feel I shouldn't. I have to let go. And that's why I came up here to speak. Letting go and saying...." Philip stopped to gather himself once more to say his closing word "...goodbye". And with that Philip went back to his seat and say down. Although there had been more he wanted to say. He wanted to end it on that note. Since that would be the truth of his emission to the memorial. That thought.  
  
And when all had seemed to go quiet for about 5 minutes the preacher began to rise from his seat and back to the front to say some closing words but Brady got up and motioned for him to give him a second to say something.  
  
"I would like to say in honor of my little Diva, even though she's not here to bear witness to what I am about to say next. You were a reluctant person. Who never listened to anybody and always ran with what you felt best. Just kidding but some of it was and will always be true. Chloe, you knew and I knew all along you had talent. You had voice just with no heart. Remember all those constant fights over who was right and who was wrong" Brady said smiling at the memory. "Well, you know what I am still right and you are still right. But you know me, never coming straight out and saying something unless I felt it necessary to do so. Well this is one of those times. For the longest time had I wanted to tell you something. Something I should of not had waited to say until this moment when you may not even be able to hear it...." Brady had been saying...  
  
******   
Elsewhere in the present  
  
Alexia had long ago hopped from the trunk of Chris's car and silently followed him into the church. She was glad she settled for the trunk once she noticed he did indeed check the covers for her. But now she stood in the back of the room in the hall peeping in and listening to everyone. As she saw the one boy send down from his speech. And she felt so sorry for him and his loss. To a girl he had loved and now lost, but not only once but twice apparently. 'How I would give anything for a love like that' Alexia had thought. When all seemed to be quiet for awhile she had decided to turn back and go hop back in the trunk when she heard his voice. Then she became mesmerized by him. He seemed so familiar and when she saw a tear trickle down his cheek she felt if she had ran into the room and held him, somehow it would make the difference. Although, she hadn't known him she felt she should. When he had began to say "...say until this moment when you may not even be able to hear it I really truly..." and Brady had once again been interrupted by a cry from the hall screaming. Brady soon recognized it, as so did Shawn.  
  
"That's Jan" Shawn said turning to his mother.  
  
"GHOST!" Jan screamed from the hallway.  
  
As Chris quickly realized she had to have came. He knew it and after hearing from the guy still standing up there she was a reluctant person. Chris jumped from his seat and ran out the doors to find out if his suspicions were true  
  
**********  
  
As Alexia turned to the screaming girl and tried to calm her for a second before she just punched her lights out. 'That ought to do it' Alexia thought smiling as for some reason punching the girl resting on the ground had felt good. It made her giddy all over and she had no idea as she felt someone fiercely spin her around.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?" Chris yelled in a whisper.  
  
"Seeing what my partner is up to that's what. And why the hell are you whispering. The chick who died in there, you knew her or something, old flame/girlfriend or something. Is that why you didn't want to tell me because I mean it's not that serious Chris" Alexia stated flatly.  
  
"Fuck it we don't have time for this. I have to hide you quickly before someone sees you and we really be up a creak." Chris sound rushing her into a very small closet as her closed the doors behind them and was forced to move his body closer to hers. As to the point where there wasn't any breathing room for their bodies. Which was colliding closely together and the thought of exploring each other wasn't a too farfetched thing to do.  
  
"This is a pretty stiff fit, wouldn't you say." Alexia whispered into his ear and sent chills down his spines. As he felt he couldn't help himself anymore and closed any distance that was between them before. He sealed it with a steamy kiss heating up the room. Alexia taken back at first quickly joined in as she felt herself letting go. A kiss that was lasting longer than thought original by Chris was becoming hard to stop. her lips were there and up for the grabbing. He was in possession of her lips as she was with his. When a sudden noise interrupted the kiss.   
  
Disappointed a little Chris thought it was for the best. Had it lasted any longer, who knew. He now felt bad for starting it and ending it all in one thought. It was her funeral he was attending and she had no idea of what was going on. "I think that was a sign." he said.  
  
"The kiss or the noise because either way it was good" AJ said smiling.  
  
"Okay I get how the kiss part was good, I mean no disagreement there but the interruption, I'm at a lost" he said confused.  
  
"Well, for one thing I needed air..." she said smiling down "...and you seem to act like we need to get out of here so I think us kissing any longer, wouldn't have accomplished much thinking. If you understand where I am coming from" AJ said.  
  
"Your right, when your right. Wait here and I mean it. WAIT. I will be right back, I need to see if the coast is clear, okay? Can you do that for me?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, I can. But why are you so uptight about me staying put up in here. Why can't I go out there. It's not like they know who I am or who you are. Or do they?" AJ questioned becoming aware of the fact Chris had been hiding something. "Chris I don't know if you know this or not, but I hate to be lied to. I feel the need to have trust in people I let close to me. Can I trust you?" she said sadly as he looked guilty for something.  
  
"I will explain later but yes you can trust me. Just trust me and I'll be right back" as Chris rushed out of the closet and into the hall. He couldn't stand the fact he would have to lie to her and then have to face her straight in the face and feed her the lie. He looked down the hall at all the commotion surrounding the girl who had been knocked by AJ. As he began to search for escape routes he felt someone come up behind him and tap him on his shoulder.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Brady asked getting to the point.   
  
"That's none of your concern and its a church, open to the public. Did you know that?" Chris said taking the offense and being a smart a** about it.  
  
"Look you know pal, I'm not really in the f***king mood to take any of your BS, unless you really want to know the pain of a true a** whooping." Brady said taking a step closer and getting into Chris's face.  
  
"If that's how you feel. Well, I can oblige to those terms well except for the part that includes me getting my ..." Chris stopped as a noise came from the closet and a girl's voice was heard saying "Shit"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Brady said pointing to the closet and reaching his arms past Chris to turn the knob.   
  
"STOP!" Chris yelled and slapped his hand away.  
  
"Ah that's it buddy you have known your final touch" As Brady balled his hands into fist and was about to strike when Shawn called out "Jan's awake Brady!"  
  
"Another day and another place. She doesn't deserve this." Brady said beginning to walk off.  
  
As Chris said, "Your right she doesn't"  
  
And Brady turned around about to walk back and question him further when he heard Jan yell..  
  
"I saw her....her ghost...except it wasn't...she...and I fell. Physical contact.....so can't...I mean she isn't dead...." Jan was sputtering out. As Brady walked up to her.  
"Who isn't dead, Jan? Chloe? Did you see her? Where was she?" Brady said with excitement written on his face.  
  
"It was her but yet it wasn't. And she wasn't alone. I mean I think she wasn't. I mean it was her it had to be. She looked liked the old Chloe...." Jan said still not making any sense to the people listening.  
  
"What do you mean by the old Chloe?" Brady asked.  
  
"She was dressed in all black but not in glasses...I mean she looked like a...those women...you know...but it was a disguise....I think...I mean I think it was her....But it was....Chloe and her voice, appearance but her mind was different." Jan said as she began to cry holding her head as if it hurt.  
  
"Are you sure Jan?" Bo asked speaking up for the first time.  
  
"I don't know" she cried as she felt overwhelmed with nausea. And ran away from everyone.  
  
***********  
  
Elsewhere as the party had been messing with Jan  
  
Alexia in her nun attire had made their great and quiet escape. But Alexia had stopped when she saw the tall, blond, blue eyed boy kneeling down to the girl victim to her punch. And wondered what exactly had been going on and what was such of an importance. She wanted to walk over and investigate but felt Chris hands gripping her waist the opposite direction. But still felt drawn to him. Then she remembered it had been him who she had seen in her thoughts the previous night. Not knowing why it was him, she really wanted to go find out now but Chris had quickly began to get impatient and just hauled her off. By throwing her over his shoulders and running out.  
  
As Jan watched and shouted "CHLOE!"  
  
Alexia turned around as if it was meant for her even though she felt it was and stared back at the girl confused. As Chris rounded a corner and her image disappeared once again.  
  
Jan turned back around and ran quickly back to the group. Out of breath but finally sure of herself.  
She grabbed Brady and quickly said "Chloe is alive, he took her. She is alive but she doesn't know me. She doesn't know us. And he took her. Their gone. She's gone." And with that Jan collapsed into Brady's arm. Her body went limp and her breathing had slowed.  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital" Shawn said as he took her from Brady's arm and lifted her.  
  
As everyone filed out...all except Brady as he felt he needed to make a trip to the catholic church from the other day. If what Jan was saying was true he would need to talk to her later on. And if she was dressed as a nun then her apparel may have came from there and that's why he might of been drawn to it the other day. And if a figure had been seen leaving with her, it would make sense for it to have been the guy Brady bumped heads with earlier. 'Whoever that guy was he knew who I was or he knew something. And I have a feeling he is the one who has Chloe in whatever state of mind she may be in. Because whoever that girl was, wouldn't have ran away from her friends, family...from him like she did' Brady thought. As things began to come into play and Brady got into his car and peeled away from the parking lot of the church and drive hurriedly to the Catholic Church that held the key to getting her back.  
  
''Chloe, I knew you were out there. And now I know I'm sure that this was meant to happen. Just keep sending those clues Diva, I'll find you don't worry. Wherever you are, I WILL find you'' Brady said aloud with new determination to find her.  
  
*****************  
  
"Shawn what do you think is wrong with her?" Belle asked as all sat in a waiting room. Craig had called ahead and got an awaiting stretcher for her arrival. Now all in attendance at the memorial service was there. "I mean do you think what she said was true? I mean it would make some sense but still not make any. You know what I mean?" Belle furthered her questioning.  
  
"Sadly, I wish I could say I think Jan was telling the truth. But I don't think she was right in the mind at the time due to circumstances." Shawn said looking down.  
  
"What do you mean, man. I mean Chloe's alive and Jan saw her. I mean I don't know why or what is going on but I knew my baby couldn't be dead. I still feel her even as we speak. Saying goodbye might have been the hardest thing to say but..." Philip stopped as he watched Shawn's face grow even more gloomier. "What is it that you aren't informing us in on, Shawn?"  
  
"Son, is it something about Jan we should know?" Bo asked.  
  
"Is it something bad, Shawn?" Marlena asked as she felt something was going change the mood in the room.  
  
"It's just she..." Shawn started but stopped.  
  
"What is it, Shawn? Please tell me. This is my baby's life on the hand. And I can't stand anymore of these up and downs to this whole situation. Now tell me is there any truth to what Jan is saying" Nancy asked through her tears of joy and sadness.  
  
"No." Shawn stated without explanation.  
  
*************   
  
As Brady had just walked into the waiting room. He thought he should make a quick detour before going over to the Church just incase something happened to Jan. But all he got was what he didn't nee to hear.   
He had heard the questions thrown Shawn's way. And finally heard Shawn answer. It wasn't what Brady needed to hear as he leaned against a wall at the hospital and felt himself in doubt once again. And slid down the wall sobbing out to God why.  
  
"I guess this was goodbye, Chloe" Brady finally said as he realized he had been holding her too long and it was time to let go.  
  
"Goodbye my delicate Diva. I never got the chance to finish my statement earlier or other times but now I will say it....Chloe Lane with all my heart you have. I love you and forever shall it remain with you. Because there can never be a soul mate. Only one and you were her. But now our love, a true love will never be known. Due to the fact I could never remove the factor that separated us. Now I am finally saying it. Good...Bye and believe me it is the hardest thing to say....." Brady said as he got up and walked out the hospital. No longer feeling the need to stop at the catholic church until something happened.   
  
***************  
  
"AJ we really didn't need to stop by that chuch to drop off that, you know." Chris said as they drove along.  
  
"Well, I felt bad for taking it to begin with. So I had to, I have morals you know even in this line of business." AJ defended herself.   
  
"Yeah, sure" Chris said smiling as they passed the hospital along the way going back to the highway.  
  
"mmm" was all AJ mumbled as she dozed asleep and had a dream.....  
  
*******  
  
As Chris drove staring and looking at her every now and then. 'So I finally get to see your life. Family, friends, boyfriend or is it boyfriends' he thought as he remembered the other guy who seemed familiar. Had he been the figure kissing AJ in his dream the night before. 'Because if it was it would make sense but if that was true what happened. Or was it something else. Maybe they never did and he never got a chance with you AJ. That would explain why it must of been hard to say goodbye for a relationship he never got to say hi to.' Chris thought as he stared back at AJ. As he realized some good came of the situation. He wouldn't miss an opportunity with the beauty now that he had her and knew she had some feelings for him as well.   
  
"Yep, AJ this is the start of something new and a final goodbye to your previous life" Chris said as he turned on the radio to reveal it had been on a classical dial and a familiar song had been playing on it.  
  
'Phantom of the Opera' was all he thought as he continued to drive unaware it might cause a reaction to her.  
  
********  
  
"Brady, you can't give up...feel me as I call to you. Check the church...check it....or you really will be doing the hardest thing....giving up" someone had said through in the back of his head. As he stood watching a car past and knew what he had to do.  
  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	8. Sources, Reliable or Not

True Love Once One is Removed:  
Chapter 8: Sources, Reliable or Not  
  
  
******* The characters I portray in this fanfiction. I do not own them, since they are property of Corday, Langan, and I guess NBC (in respect to the show)*************  
  
  
  
  
As all stared waiting for Shawn to reply. Hope most importantly stared intently at her son. Waiting for his answer. "Honey, why is that you don't feel Jan could be telling the truth? Tell us son. I think at least Mrs. Wesley deserves to know" Hope said trying to sound as soothing as she could at the time.  
  
"Mom, its just that Jan. You don't know what happened to her but because of what happened she was placed on special medication. This medication has weird effects on different people. I mean it rarely occurs to happen in some of the people who are prescribed to take it. I mean Jan could be in that bracket but the fact it is a drug that can cause some to hallucinate and in hysteria....It only makes me believe that is what we witnessed with Jan today. I mean, I could be wrong" Shawn said looking down.  
  
"Well, we're not shooting the messenger son. But how sure are you on this topic?" Bo questioned.  
  
"Not 100% if that is what you are expecting to hear. I'm not 100% much of anything anymore...."  
  
Looking down. Feelings of sorrow, pity, hurt and a knowledge this was it. 'Nothing more. No more clues left. Chloe if you were alive. A light would shine its way. And still nothing' Shawn thought. As he finally realized Brady wasn't there.   
  
"Where's Brady" he questioned.  
  
"Probably somewhere trying to be alone" Belle answered. As she felt her brother was either to still out searching for empty sites of finding her. Or either he had finally said goodbye. 'Yeah, right' Belle smiled as she knew, nothing's never that simple with Brady. 'Nothing'   
  
****************  
  
"I am sixteen going on seventeen...." Chloe sang to Brady approaching him. As they continued with their duet and led into another dream.........  
  
"I want you to show me...." Chloe stated flatly to Brady as they stood in one of the rooms of Basic Black. As he eventually gave into her demands and sang to her. She felt weak to his touch and to his words. She silently swayed her body with his as another dream came about............  
  
"I AM NOT COUNTING!" Chloe yelled in defense.  
  
"So you won't mind if I did this then..." Brady said as he loaded her pancakes with more syrup, jellies, and whip cream. "mmm" was he said as he licked and dipped each time, then applied heavy amounts onto her plate.  
  
"I am not going to eat that." Chloe stated disgustedly but in a manner still laughable.   
"Oh I see. See Belle had this same problem..." and next thing she knew was that Brady scooted closer and lobbed a big serving of 'his creation' to her open mouth. Tickling her was how he had gotten her to open up.  
  
"Delicious" Chloe said through a full mouth and smiling at Brady. Him smiling back. As a vision entered her mind and vanquished the other thought......  
  
"...rotten to the core, cruel and sadistic." and with that Chloe ran off from the Last Blast. Never really giving him the chance to explain. Then another thought was entering her mind....  
  
Unlike the other's this one was filled with a message...  
  
'When the time comes  
Were the moonlight cast it light  
A garden will be shown  
You will regain your sight  
Set the tone  
As you will have to fight  
For a life come and gone  
It will occur on the second night'  
  
As the back of her mind stopped talking but ended the message also saying. 'Be in preparation for the first.'  
  
In the real world, Chris was pulling up to the mansion with a new realization. As he turned to Alexia, Alex, his AJ and watched her a moment longer before he waked her.  
  
"Hey, AJ! Time to wake up sleepy head. AJ?" He soon came to the fact she was out cold. So he simply unlocked the front door and then came back for her resting body. He manuevered her body into his arms were he felt was the perfect fit 'And forever it will be like this AJ' he thought looking upon her in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her carefully on the bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams, AJ" he kissed her forehead and exited her room.  
  
"I loved you too Brady. Bye" AJ said in her sleep.  
  
**************  
  
As Brady pulled into the Church. This was his last chance. His last possible source. Last clue. And it would have to prove reliable or not. Because it would set off the chain of reactions that would soon follow. It would determine his path. As to whether he should still hold on to these feelings of her not being dead or letting go.   
  
"Here goes nothing" Brady said opening the Church doors and entering the beautiful building. He made his way around searching for someone who could help him. When he finally saw a nun walking by...  
  
"Hey! Excuse me, ma'am" Brady said trying to catch up with her. As she turned around to face the young gentlemen.  
  
"Yes, how may help you sir?" she asked politely.  
  
"I need to know if you have seen this girl. I mean if any of the women of this Church, nun's specifically have seen this girl." Brady said handing her one of his favorite photo's of Chloe over.  
  
The nun studied the girl's picture. Nothing clicked. "I'm sorry young man. But I do not know the young woman in this photo. And since I am the only one who has been here all day as far as my knowledge, I don't think no one else has. Sister Clark stepped out a long time ago. But I don't know if she was here when this young lady could of stepped out. Would you like to stay and wait for her to arrive?" she said trying to sound helpful.  
  
"How long has she been gone?" Brady questioned. As time was becoming an important factor throughout the beginning of this whole mystery. It was always revolved around time. First the fact he could remember hearing Chloe say she needed time. And now this. Maybe it was a sign for him to call it. The time reference so much could of symbolized the fact it was his time to let go. Time to say....  
  
"You know what that's alright" Brady said walking away sadly. This was it.  
  
"Sir, your leaving your picture" the nun said walking to Brady.  
  
Brady turned around and smiled reluctantly "You keep it. It's time I let go. Someone wise. Her mother in fact said remember the good memories. As those is what keeps her alive. And I guess that is what keeps her alive in me. Memories. I wish I had time to create more good ones, but hey I'm not going to complain. Some people didn't even get the chance to experience her in their life. And I am blessed to have had that much. So you hold it. Who knows maybe that picture holds something. But for me. I don't need the material thing such as a photo to remember the Diva." Brady smiled as he walked off and finally let go.  
  
He stepped outside the building and looked up to the sky. And said "I loved you, Chloe. Goodbye Diva." As he stepped into his car and placed his head on the steering wheel and whimpered a long slow moan of pain. Heart painfully hurting. Sore from all the angst built up until this point. Letting go to a love he never had. And would never have. Never.  
  
**************  
Later  
  
"Sister Clark, I didn't know you were here. Perhaps I could go stop the young gentlemen who was just here" said the nun who had spoken to Brady just 10 minutes earlier.  
  
"Of course. I was in the back taking care of some of the apparel. Apparently a young dark haired woman had burrowed one and she brought it back. So I just cleaned it up a bit. Just a few speckles of dust here and there. Nothing to bad" Sister Clark said.  
  
As the nun could do nothing but remain wide-eyed. As she slipped her hands into her pocket and fumbled around searching for the picture. "Did she look like this, Sister?" she said handing over the photo.  
  
As Sister Clark looked at the photo and nodded a simple yes. "Why, how did you know?"  
  
"Like I said the young sir had been looking for the lady. Very deeply saddened in the eyes. His faced very pale and stained with tears. Oh how I wish I knew this earlier. Now there is no chance of him ever finding out." the nun said sadly.  
  
"No worry Sister Andrews. If this fellow is still searching for this girl. God will not allow such a sad ending. Since of this coincidence, it obviously not meant to be. If he is looking for her, don't worry he shall find her. It just not be written as this being the appropriate time. Things are meant to happen for a reason. No accidents occur. I am usually up in the front at all times waiting for visitors to enter. Had it been a mistake for me not to have been here like I usually am, NO. Something is written for the two and they will have their time once again. It's just something was odd about the girl. I just realized she was here a few days back. But more unconscious as some of the other nun's aided her through her ailing. Yes she was here a few days ago. But she seemed different this time around. No need to fear Sister. There are always sources beyond one." Sister Clark said confidently.  
  
"I trust in you. I just hope he hasn't given up entirely." Sister Andrews said as the two walked back to their relative positions of the cathedral.  
  
***********  
  
"Where am I?" Jan questioned in a blur.  
  
"Your at the hospital, Ms. Spears. You passed out while at my daughter's memorial service. Apparently from the possible drugs you are on. But if you have a moment I would like to discuss a few medical concerns for the charts." Craig said in doctor mode as his body was severely aching  
  
As Jan sat straight up "I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER!" she yelled. Which caused a lot of people who were in the waiting room to enter her room.  
  
"Jan it's okay we know the condition's of your health. There is no need for you to continue this thought of what you think you saw." Craig said.  
  
"I don't think I saw anything AND I know what I saw!...." Jan said with determination in her voice.  
  
"Chloe is alive. And I can prove it!" Jan shrieked as she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Enough of this!" Nancy said finally. "I don't want to hear it anymore. I am so tired of this. One minute she's alive the next she is dead. I can't take it anymore. Jan even if you are right. Chloe is gone. I just can't. And I won't continue with this. Please just stop!" Nancy said crying.  
  
As Jan sat quietly realizing if the proof she had was enough to establish the fact of Chloe being alive. Not the fact that Chloe had responded to her when she spoke to her but looked back blankly. No her proof went farther. Jan remembered as the guy carried Chloe off something fell. A card. Business . The possible missing body from the car crash. The accomplice to Chloe's disappearance. But it was too late. Her proof didn't seem to matter to a family who was so damaged already. 'I guess this really is it for Ghoul Girl, Morticia, Vampira,.....Chloe Lane.' Jan thought as she crumpled the paper into her hospital drawer. And laid back down to a room filled with silence.  
  
*********  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Well, Rolf in a few months my Alex will become the princess. Well, the princess on the first night while in Italy. But on the second night she will get into missionary mode and set some fireworks off in Ireland." Stefano said smiling as things were coming along great. In just a few months.....  
  
********  
  
"Hmmm, that's funny. I could've sworn I sat that card in my left pocket." Chris thought as he searched his pocket for his card with his name on it and the password to the cabin. "Aah, it doesn't matter I have it memorized. Besides who's going to know what it is for." he said aloud as he dived onto his bed and thought sweet thoughts of AJ.........  
  
********  
  
"Yes, indeed in just a few months." Rolf repeated as he kicked back at the thought the ball was only a few months away.......  
  
  
  
TBC........... 


	9. Let the Pieces Fall

True Love Once One is Removed  
Chapter 9: Let the Pieces Fall  
  
  
Month after month of intense training and finally had come the time for action. Preparation for the ceremony was in order now. Alex well-conditioned was fit to play the role of Princess. After all this was one of her many goals. To seek revenge at the Ireland event, but that was the second night. Her first was to have fun. Which she was going to do just that while in Italy. First a day of quick tutorial notes on what she should know about the Princess and some combat training. Other than that her day was free. Free to roam the beautiful streets of what Italy had to offer. Since tonight was the night she was going to have do a great deal of pretending at the Masquerade Ball. Her evening gown and mask, an outfit of pure quality of the best of the best fabrics. Something her father intended it to be.  
  
'I can't wait for tonight' Alexia thought smiling.  
  
"AJ! Come one, we need to go, the limo is waiting and the jet is fueled. Its time we make our exit." Chris yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute" was all she yelled back. She felt something about tonight would be more special than... 'normal' she thought. But the word 'normal' seemed to not fit in her vocabulary.  
  
"AJ! Don't make me have to come up there and get you. Because you know I will!" Chris yelled once more.  
  
"I'M COMING!" Alex yelled frustrated. 'Why is he in a big rush, anyways?' she thought.   
  
Alex looked around and swept her eyes across her room once more. As if she was forgetting something. Or had already forgotten something. Maybe it wasn't even that. It could of been the feeling of never seeing the room again, that really got to her. 'Get it together, Alex. This is not the time to be getting nervous. Nothing's going to go wrong tonight. Nothing.' she confirmed in her head as she closed her door.  
Unknowing to her it would be the last time she would ever set foot in it again.  
  
********  
(Elsewhere)  
  
"Son, are you ready for tonight? I mean I know its only been a few months. But I would really like it if you went." John said to Brady.  
  
"Dad, I'm fine okay. Look, I will go to this fashion party or whatever it is. But only as a Basic Black representative. I mean that is why we are going, right?" Brady asked turning to John.  
  
"No, it involves fashion but its a Masquerade Ball. This is our way of venturing out to possible clients. So if you were asking if this is business related then, yes, yes it is. Is that a problem?" John said smiling.  
  
"No, its not a problem. I was just curious. Especially since my grandfather invited you to tag along. I mean not in a bad sense, I mean you two are both in a competitive industry, that's all"  
  
"So you're in. I mean even Philip is going to learn the ropes. It can't be all that bad if he is taking days out of his break to go, now can it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever you say Dad. Look since I WAS JUST told of this, when is it and how soon do I need to pack?" Brady questioned.  
  
"Umm, about that son. For one thing it is tonight. You don't really need to pack since we can go shopping for our evening wear in one of those lavish stores. But we do need to leave now. Still game?"  
  
"I can not believe this. I mean does Tink even know. Marlena?" Brady said shooting his father one of those famous B.B. looks.  
  
"They are well informed of the situation, now answer my question. Are....you....Brady...Victor...Black,....my son... Game?  
  
And Brady got up from the couch were he had been sitting. Walked over to the closet and got out his leather jacket.  
  
Turning to his father Brady said , "Let's play."  
  
As they set out on an adventure that would lead to new beginnings, and dire consequences.  
  
*********  
  
"Jan, I can not believe you still have all this junk!" Jason said as he picked up pieces and bit of paper from Jan's room.  
  
"Look would you please stop complaining. Your the one who volunteered to help me anyways" Jan quipped back.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. It's just I promised the K-Man to come over and help him pack before he left out to go to Italy" Jason said putting on a puppy dog face for Jan. "Besides I think my hours are just about up. You still have Cynthia and Meems here to help ya out" Jason said putting on a wide grin and pleading eyes asking to be released.  
  
"Fine." Jan mumbled under all the clutter she managed to be in.  
  
"Hey Jase, did you say you were going over to Philip's?" Cynthia inquired obviously interested. "Because if you were, could you deliver a message to him for me?" she said pouting.  
  
"And you know I can't say no to a face as beautiful as yours sweetie." Jason smiled.  
  
"I am in the room!" Jan yelled looking to Jason.  
  
"Hey Jan what is this bag over here from?" Mimi questioned at the bag full of papers and clothes.  
  
"Oh, that is when I was in the hospital. When I had to stay in there a few days after the whole little Chloe incident. Those are just some papers and other junk I had had in my room. You can just dump it." Jan said turning back to the task at hand. The clutter.  
  
"Hey Mimi could you pass me a small piece of paper for me to write my number on. So Jason here can pass it on to Philip for me" Cynthia said turning to face Mimi.   
  
Mimi of course obliged and handed a crumpled piece of paper to Cynthia. Which Cynthia happily wrote her number on. Then handed it to Jason. Last remarks and comments were made but eventually Jason left to go see Philip.  
  
However the significance of the crumpled paper would hold more than just the contents of a girl's number. The crumpled piece of paper held the information of one Christopher Riley.   
And the password to something else, only Chris knew of.  
  
  
********  
(Later)  
  
'Now what am I going to do with this' Philip thought. Why he would want Cynthia's number. He wasn't fully over Chloe, he was still healing. He may have lost her a long time ago before her death but he still wasn't ready to move on. Even if he was, it was with another. Yet she was his friend. "This is useless"   
  
"What's useless Phil?" Brady said turning away from the magazine. It had featured an article on the ball itself. Stating all the famous people that were to be there. 'But I didn't think she was going to be there' was what Brady had been thinking up until Philip's outburst.  
  
"This number. I don't want it. Here ya go, Brady. Can't say I never gave you anything." Philip smiled as he walked off to explore other parts of a jet he had rode in once too often.  
  
"Call me Cynthia 721-9045. I'll make it worth your time" Brady read aloud with wide eyes. 'Does this girl sound desperate, no wonder Phil said that. It is useless' was all Brady could think before he flipped it over and got the shock of his life. But he didn't understand why it was.  
  
********  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
"Hey Mom, me and Belle are just going to chill out in the living room and watch the TV with JT", Shawn said entering the kitchen where his mother, Hope had presently been sitting in.  
  
"Okay, honey" she said as she sipped some of her hot chocolate and continued to read the article in the magazine pasted in her face. Something about the article was off.  
  
Bo entered the kitchen's back door quietly. Wanting to surprise Hope but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Hey Brady!" Hope said smiling and turning around to place a kiss onto Bo's lips.  
  
"You know what. I am going to get you when you least suspect it." Bo laughed.  
  
"Really. Let's see you ha..." Hope was saying but was stopped at the hushed quickness of her husbands actions. His lips attacked her from nowhere and she was forced to surrender to the sweet taste they offered. They ended their session of affection with her coming up saying "I guess I spoke to soon."  
  
"Yes you did. But honey you know I am leaving tonight for Ireland. Because the second night of that ball will be there as you know. Since it appears you are reading all about it." Bo said as he picked up his wife's magazine and eyed her.  
  
"Well, you can't blame me for inquiring into it." Hope smiled innocently.  
  
"No, I can't but I am going to go upstairs and get my suitcases. Can you do me a favor and call a taxi while I shower. That is unless you were planning on joining me" Bo grinned devilishly.  
  
"I think I will stick with the 1st option since OUR sons are in the other room and with a guest. So you go shower." Hope gave Bo a quick kiss before he pealed up the steps to get ready quickly.  
  
Hope sat back in front of the paper and stared at it once more. Then she realized why reading that part was wrong...it had read 'Princess Greta Von Amburg will also be attending the extravagant ball. Sources have confirmed the Princess will be there and be masked in a beautiful evening gown that you will have to wait and see....' it continued on but that wasn't the point.  
  
Hope remembered talking to Greta several days ago. And she never mentioned attending any ball. There was also the fact she hadn't heard from Greta in days.  
  
It was then when Hope felt that maybe her previous suspicions were correct. And she was right about something else. But where had the proof lay.  
  
  
**********  
(Johnson Residence)  
  
"So Rolf you took care of everything? I mean everything being Greta?" Stefano inquired.  
  
"Yes Stefano. The Princess is being kept under lock and key until the mission is through. She is still alive, healthy, and breathing if you are wondering." Rolf smiled.  
  
"Funny, Rolf? Don't make a habit of it..." Stefano started. "...Aw tonight my precious Alexia becomes her. After months and months of preparation for this. The night has finally came about. Tonight she will become her." Stefano smiled as he got up from his seat. A servant had came in signaling for them to exit. As the limo had arrived for them to be escorted to the awaiting jet and from there they would depart. To fly into Italy.  
  
On the jet, Rolf continued the thought that Stefano had began earlier. "Yes tonight Alexia will become Princess Greta Von Amburg. Much better than Hope was to Gina. Alexia shall portray the Princess very well"......  
  
  
  
  
TBC...... 


	10. The Code

True Love Once One is Removed:  
Chapter 10: The Code  
  
  
  
  
  
Brady eyed the piece of paper once more. Trying to think what it all meant. It was like a constant roller coaster. Every time he was up, something found its way to riding him down the path of destruction. Right now he had been going smoothly. But with this bit of information, what could he really do with it. But most importantly what did it mean.   
  
"What could this mean?" Brady said aloud. Causing his father to turn around curious to what had his son so stumped.  
  
"What is it, Brady?" John asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. This note, I mean it meant nothing a few minutes ago but these letters on here are bothering me. As if I should be seeing something, like I know there is something there. (sigh) I guess I'm just tired." Brady said rubbing his face and his eyes.   
  
  
"Well maybe I can help you out there son, let me see what it is that has you upset"  
  
Brady handed it over with no questions asked are comments made.  
  
"Hmm, well this is something strange indeed. But did you notice the way these letters are. And the dates posted on them?" John asked  
  
"Hold on, what dates?" Brady asked sitting up from his slumped position.  
  
As John pointed the dates out to Brady and it started making sense why he had received this note.  
  
"OMG, Dad this is today and tomorrow's date. But what do the letter in between them symbolize?"  
  
"Well I have my suspicions. But the way this is written, it seems to be a code of some sort. Which holds some secrets behind it. The letters seem to be initials. I mean what else could '12.16.PG}12.17.AJ}.CL'. Something about how it is written can also throw you off. I mean why isn't there a date for CL…." then John quieted thinking about how CL seemed to be the initials to… 'No it couldn't be' John thought. But then again if it was true then he would already know what PG stood for.   
  
"Princess Gina" John said aloud as if he were in a trance.  
  
Brady turned to his father with a confused expression, "What dad, what about Princess Gina?"  
  
John got up from sitting besides Brady and said "Not now, son I need to call someone. I'll tell you later. Just trust me. Here let me see that piece of paper as well."  
  
Brady handed it to him very slowly and reluctant. It was like he was letting ago again. This time it felt it would only be a short time. Brady watch John hurry out and began thinking about the code.   
  
Philip walked back into the room and sat himself besides Brady. And just went into conversation.  
  
"You know something I will never forget about Chloe. Was her. I can never forget about her…."  
Philip had began but Brady hadn't been listening as something became apparent to his unknown eyes.  
Snapping his fingers "Yo, Brady you here with me man?" Philip said staring at Brady.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you were talking about Chloe" Brady said smiling.  
  
"Why are you so happy man?" Philip asked with a suspicious eye.  
  
"Because I know we will be meeting again soon" Brady simply stated.  
  
Leaving Philip even more confused. So he just shrugged it off and began thinking about the other girl who often occupied his mind when he wasn't reflecting his relationship with Chloe. The girl who happened to be his friend but still meant more to him. But would he ever get a chance?  
  
Brady smile just grew even wider when he realized why his father had made an outburst earlier. 'So Chloe, you have had time. Plenty in my book now you leave me this code. But what does Princess Gina mean to you. And AJ. Why have I been receiving frequent messages with the letters 'AJ' scribbled onto them? But most importantly miss CL, where have you been in all this TIME?' Brady thought as he started out the jet window.   
  
"I'll see you in Italy, Diva." Brady said aloud which caused Philip to turn.  
  
"What did you say Brady?" he asked stepping close to him.  
****************  
  
Alex and Chris had spent a day of goofing around in Italy. Shopping, eating, more shopping, playing games, and visiting the sites of beauty Italy had to offer. They got back to the hotel at around 4 PM.   
  
"Well this is it AJ. You doing okay? Are you nervous?" Chris asked taking her hand into his for comfort.  
  
Alex looked down to their joined hands and looked back up to him. And reached the palm of her hand to his cheek and every so lightly placed a kiss on his lips. "Do I look nervous or anxious?"  
  
Chris smiled wickedly and commented, "Well it depends on what we are talking about. You could be anxious for a lot of things. But only one thing comes to mind…" Chris smiled and was stopped by a playful but very hard hit to the chest by Alex. "Ahh, you know I love…" Chris stopped as he realized the words he was saying.  
  
"You what?" Alex said. As she stopped smiling and watched his face flush. 'Could he possibly love me?' she thought.  
  
"I love the way you know how to make a big thing out of the SMALLEST things I say. You just like the fact of touching me." Chris said covering up his almost previous confession.  
  
"Oh" was all Chris said as she looked down to her feet. 'So much for him actually falling in love with me. When will I ever find love? When will the time come for me to love and someone to reciprocate those feelings as well. If only…' Alex thought. "I'm going to go Chris see ya later, okay? Bye." Alex said walking off to her room not even waiting for a reply from him.  
  
"I really did it this time. Now she's upset. That's okay, I'll make it up to you tonight AJ. Tonight is when I'll tell you how I really feel. And I can only hope" Chris said aloud as he turned away from the direction Alex had been walking toward and instead went to his room. To finalize what he was going to do tonight to make it extra special. 'I love you Alexia.' Chris thought. This had been the first time he stopped thinking of her as AJ but as Alexia, and how much he wanted her. Smiling he went back to the task at hand.  
*************  
  
John phoned his friend from another room aboard the jet. A place in which offered privacy. The phone began to ring then someone picked up.  
  
"It's John"   
  
And as quickly as he said it she replied, "I know."  
  
  
TBC.... 


	11. Truth to False Appearances

True Love Once One is Removed:  
Chapter 11: Truth to False Appearances  
  
  
  
A horn honked outside the Brady home as it disrupted Shawn from his lip lock session with Belle. "Agh! When we finally get peace and quiet. With JT finally dozed off we become interrupted. Hold on real quick, okay?" Shawn said turning to Belle having broken up the kiss.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere" Belle said fanning herself somewhat. 'Is it hot in here or what' Belle thought smiling at her reason for having such a high temperature, 'Shawn'.  
  
Shawn got up from his seat and yelled upstairs, "Yo, dad! Your cab is here!"  
  
"Tell them I'll be down there in a minute" Bo shouted from the top of the stairs while straightening his shirt. He ran down the kitchen stairs to give his wife one last kiss to send him off to his venture he would be setting forth on. He slowed down once he reached the bottom of the kitchen staircase. Something about Hope's facial expression revealed fright. But why?  
  
"Honey….Hey Sweetie. … HOPE!" Bo said her name a littler louder which caused her to jump somewhat and turn to face him.  
  
"Geez Brady you scared me there. I guess you finally got me, huh?" Hope said placing a fake smile onto her face. "So are you about to go now?"  
  
"Yeah but maybe I should ask you where you've been. I mean you seemed farther out in thought than you were here. What's going on Hope, and the truth?" Bo said taking a seat beside her on the table.  
  
"Look Bo I was just thinking about Greta, okay? I mean I haven't heard from her a while. But there is something I would like to ask you if you don't mind?" Hope said turning the tables on him.  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever you want honey, shoot?"   
  
"Your going to Ireland as part of this 2 day event going on, right? Like tonight its Italy and tomorrow Ireland?" Hope questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but if that is what your asking me, why does it have you so upset?"   
  
"I'm not upset but what I'm trying to ask you is the whole reason for you going to Ireland is because of Stefano, right? He has this obsession with the Brady clan. So if Stefano is to be at this event, there is some danger to be involved with it right?" Hope said knowing this was the key to what she felt she had known from the beginning.  
  
"Yes, it is because of Stefano and with his 'affections' toward the Brady's. So this is why your so upset, yes there is danger written all over this event but honey I'll be alright trust me okay." Bo said placing his hand on Hope to offer reassurance.  
  
Hope smiled at his gesture but she knew he would be okay. She knew he would but somebody else wouldn't be.  
  
"Now that I see your smiling I am going to go and catch the cab before he tries to leave off without me. I'll call you the minute I land in Ireland. But the event isn't until tomorrow night, so it gives me time for preparation. I love you, honey" Bo said placing a peck on her cheek. "Bye"  
  
"Bye Brady" Hope said standing up to walk him out the kitchen and to the door.  
  
  
When Hope later on returned to the kitchen she sat down and thought. 'So its true. Oh, I feel so terrible, I could of saved her if I had only followed through with what I was feeling.' Hope thought back to everything. To where her initial reaction was made this was Stefano doings. "He has had Chloe all along. This whole time, programming her for her mission at Ireland. This was a setup from the beginning" Hope said aloud not realizing she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Mom, do you know something about Chloe you want to tell me?" Shawn said approaching his mother with a sense of anger. "How long exactly have you known this and why didn't you tell Dad? Why would Stefano want to transform Chloe?…" Then Shawn hushed… "Not into Princess Gina…She's too young to play that role. What's going on"  
  
"Honey, calm down. This is just an idea I'm not even sure how true it is. Just go back in the living room before Belle wonders what's going on okay. I'll let you in on what's going on once I make this phone call." Hope said  
  
And with reluctance to his turn Shawn slowly left the kitchen but not before saying, "Mom, she really wasn't dead when Jan saw her was she?" he said looking down to the ground with a guilt stricken face.  
  
Hope sighed heavily, she knew Shawn would try to blame himself somewhat for this, "No Shawn, I think Jan really did see her that day. But…" sighing again "that doesn't mean all is lost. Just give me some time to sort through some things and make this call."  
  
Shawn nodded and exited the kitchen to join Belle. Who had been sitting peacefully with JT in her arms.  
  
"Hey perfect girl" Shawn said smiling for her.  
  
*********************  
  
Hope sat in the kitchen thinking more about what was going on . She knew what she had to do. Call him. And as she was reaching to pick up the phone it began to ring.  
  
The voice on the end greeted her with "It's John"  
  
"I know" was what Hope simply said.  
  
*********************  
  
"Brady what are you over there mumbling? I could of sworn you said Diva?" Philip said raising a brow.  
  
"You must be hearing things Uncle Phil. Maybe your still on your Chloe fix. But I said nothing except the plane should be landing not too long from now. Which hotel are we staying at by the way?" Brady said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am. Oh, but we'll be at some fancy place, I think it was called De Vinella or something like that. I'm not sure" Philip said looking off into space.  
  
"Well I'm about to go check on my dad, be right back" Brady said standing up and flexing his muscles as they had stiffened from sitting so long. As he began walking back, his father was already walking back into the room with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Dad, what is it?" Brady asked with concern.  
  
"Nothing, just buckle up we are about to land soon" John said harshly.   
  
Brady stared at his father. Something obviously had him upset, 'But what' Brady thought "Dad are you going to tell me about what you and your friend discussed. Because I can see that you are tightly gripping that code, so you are most likely upset about something. So what is it?"  
  
"Son, don't worry about it. I'll tell you later."  
  
Brady looked at his father once more and said, "I know about Chloe dad. I know what most of the code means now. And I know PG is Princess Gina, now. That is why you left in such a hurry earlier. And most likely why you phoned Hope"  
  
John stared at his son and smirked, "You're too smart for your own good sometimes you know that. But you are only half right. I did rush off in hurry because of the Princess Gina theory and I did phone Hope. But there's more to this story. Needless to say I am kind of upset. Upset at the timing. How long it took people to figure out things. And how much time we let go by. So many clues were known and Hope has known this for the longest time but never spoke to anyone with what she felt. So I am mad. Mad at the circumstances and the timing"  
  
"Hold up, wait. What do you mean by Princess Gina theory? It says PG and if Stefano is involved it has to be Princess Gina" Brady said becoming loud.  
  
John placed a finger to his lip and said, "No, it doesn't, even with Stefano involved. The truth is son, this code can provide you with a false appearance. It can seem that PG could represent Princess Gina but you forget Princess Gina is no more. There is a new princess. Princess Greta Von Amburg to be accurate. And son, Hope knew Chloe fit her. She knew the minute Lillie Faversham was involved there was the possibility. There's so much, but what we have to do tonight is be on the lookout. Because if we don't find her tonight, Chloe can be dead by tomorrow."  
  
"What's going on tomorrow?" Brady questioned with curiosity getting the best of him and fright the best of his emotions.  
  
"Ireland, and let me tell you, it won't be a pretty picture." John said looking out the window of the jet.  
  
"We'll be landing in 5 minutes, please buckle up tightly" the pilot announced as Victor and Philip stepped back into the area where Brady and John was. The amount of time left on the ride was a quiet one.  
  
Brady sat with his face turned sideways looking out and thinking. 'When we do meet again, Diva how will I approach you if your someone else?' he thought. Sighing Brady thought, 'No matter who you are, you will know I love you, that I'm sure of'. Smiling Brady looked to the people on the jet as it began to descend. Having landed it safely.  
  
********  
  
"Ingles o italiano" the clerk at the front desk of the hotel answered.  
  
"English" Chris said  
  
"De Vinella how may I help you?" the clerk said.  
  
"Uh, hey I need room service delivered to room 405 to Alexia Johnson and charged to my account." Chris said through the phone.  
  
"Anything else sir?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Yes, if you could place a white rose onto the side of her platter of pancakes. With all the fixings like whip cream, strawberries, and just everything. Also if you could post a note saying 'Sorry, but I am thinking of you' and sign it nicely with Chris. Make sure it says AJ on the front, so she knows as well. Got that?"   
  
"Yes and it shall be delivered to Ms. Johnson's room as soon as possible, Mr. Riley" the clerk said  
  
"Thanks, bye" Chris said abruptly, hanging up the phone in anticipation. He couldn't wait for her to get it. If only he could see her expression when she got it. But unfortunately the room next to hers had already been checked out. Actually he had been pushed back a few rooms away from hers since it was. But it was okay, after tonight nothing would separate them anymore. 'Nothing' Chris thought smiling.  
**********  
Later  
  
Philip, Nicole, Victor, John and Brady were stepping into the hotel.   
  
Victor went to gather up the keys as Brady did his own eye sweeping of the room. Where it landed upon a tray about to be delivered to someone's room. On the tray there was a note and posted on the front of the note it read 'AJ'.  
  
"Chloe's here" Brady said aloud as he watched the room service guy carry off the tray and board an elevator. Brady was hot on his tail until Philip called out to him.  
  
"Brady, Hey! Where are you going with out your key?" Philip said smiling at his nephew.  
  
Brady stopped it was too late. The elevator door closed. "Here toss it to me." he said turning to Philip.  
  
Philip did so and Brady caught them. He looked at the room number on the key, "Hmm, Room 407, I hope you prove to be lucky" Brady said aloud as he gathered his bags not waiting for any assistance and took the flight of steps up the stairs to his room.  
  
Once he reached the floor he began walking mindlessly to his room. He stopped short in front of Room 405. Something about it drew him. Then he looked down to see that the tray he had saw earlier with 'AJ' on a note was in front of this room. Then a voice came from behind him breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" they yelled.  
  
Brady turned around and looked at the character, "You"  
*************  
  
Alexia heard commotion outside her hotel room. She had felt it was probably still the room service guy telling her tray of food was here. Though she knew she didn't order any, she had been in the shower when he came so she just told him to simply sit it on the floor. Now she was hearing someone yelling. But the door was drawing her more than the voices. A presence was calling to her, and was pulling her to the door. As she began to reach for the doorknob………  
  
TBC………. 


	12. Close Encounters

True Love Once One is Removed:  
Chapter 12: Close Encounters  
  
  
  
Turning the knob and hearing it click, Alexia began to open the door slowly but surely. She was getting closed to something or someone. Until the phone ringing disrupted her from opening the door any further. She left the door standing slightly open and picked up her phone. "Hello"  
  
"Alexia, my darling, how is Italy? Has Chris been on good behavior?" Lillie said through the phone. She had been riding along with Rolf and Stefano to some secret whereabouts in Ireland. Where all the real fireworks would occur.  
  
"Italy is beautiful and…oh never mind." Alexia said feeling the words wouldn't fit, or if they didn't make sense.  
  
"What is it dear?" Lillie asked frowning at the sound of Alexia's voice.  
  
"Nothing bad, it's just I have this sense of home. Like I am beginning to feel more complete, why in Italy, I don't know. I hadn't been feeling like this until recently. I guess it's the magic of Italy getting the best of me, huh?" she said smiling  
  
"I'm sure it is honey. Well I will let you get back to getting primped for the Ball tonight, did you want to speak with your father before I hang up, darling?"   
  
"No, I'm quite fine but if you could tell Dad I said hi will be fine. Thanks Lillie and goodbye" Alex said hanging up.   
  
"Bye" Lillie sighed out. She felt bad, if Alexia didn't live through this… 'I shouldn't never gotten involved with this, nor her but its too late' Lillie thought. But knew there was other things behind this story that lied behind Chloe being the one picked for the transformation.   
*******  
  
Alexia stood looking back at the door and began to walk back toward it. But stopped short of it when she realized it was quiet. The noise that had been once outside her hotel room was gone. Alexia reached and pulled the door wider than what it already was and got a shock. There stood Chris looking nicely, carrying a tray.  
  
"Food for the madam of room 405. I was told of an extravagant beauty, and I am most willing to say the messenger was clearly wrong. Because the woman that stands before me does not know description with her beauty." Chris said talking properly and trailing his eyes down her body that was only in a robe. While her hair still appeared to be wet. "Also this beauty has luscious body, if I say so myself" Chris grinned smugly.   
  
Alexia was already blushing for the fact that she hadn't realized she was still underdressed but knew what Chris was doing. Then she turned her attention to the tray once again and saw the note that said 'AJ'. "Oh is that for me" Alexia said taking it from his hands.  
  
"Who else would it be for?" Chris inquired.  
  
Alex turned her attention to him. She knew not how to thank him. He had went out of his way to deliver something special for her. A gesture that was so… So Chris. Alexia stepped to Chris slowly. Facing him, and only a hair length away from his lips.  
  
Chris becoming quite nervous but excited in the same time. It wasn't as if he hadn't ever had those lips pressed against his. But he really had been trying to avoid this type of closeness since the incident at her funeral, in the closet. The funeral in which she had no idea about. But he was trying to put off this, just a little longer so that he could express himself just right to her. He didn't want to push her and yet sometimes she was just so hard not to get close to. But now here he was complaining about it. 'I bet, what's his face…Brady wouldn't mind being here right now.'  
  
Alexia stepped even closer, a breath short of those lips. With her hand reaching to the side of his face. Grasping his shirt as if clinging onto dear life with her free hand. Drawing him even closer. She moved her mouth closer and past his lips to his ear and in a seductive manner she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Next thing Chris knew he was being rushed out the room and Alexia said "See you in a hour!" Then she closed the door to her room.  
  
"WHOA." Chris said aloud. He was definitely going to have to freeze his boxers in the freezer why he took a very cold shower. Then he would slip those icy boxers on, because he needed a cool down period after that.  
********  
  
Brady sat in his room thinking about what happened. He felt he was closer to Chloe more than ever. Why did that guy seem so familiar, though. As Brady thought back to what happened in the hallway earlier…  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"What am I doing!" Brady questioned. Who did this guy think he was. "I was simply looking for my room and besides that why the hell is it your business to know!" Brady yelled stepping closer and dropping his bags to the ground.  
  
"Well, I think you need to keep walking because theres nothing here for you. Why don't you take you and your bags back to Salem before I show you something to run from" Chris said as his anger mounted in his back. "What are you, trying to take up the scenes of how food looks in front of this hotel room door? I'm sure someone of your kind has been too many hotels and had room service delivered to you. So why is it that this room, moves you?" Chris replied sarcastically.  
  
"Look you know what I don't have time for your…" and Brady stopped as he heard the door behind him open. Then it stopped about an inch past its opening. Brady walked towards the door reaching for the door when he felt someone jerk him from behind.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Chris yelled a little louder just about to let his anger get the better of him when one of the personal representatives called for him.  
  
"Mr. Riley, may I speak with you?" he said stepping up to the gentlemen and feeling as if he were interrupting something.   
  
"Yeah, why don't you handle that boy." Brady said snatching away Chris hands away from his shoulder. And as Brady walked off he patted Chris's back and said, "And next time I won't be so forgiving. Don't ever grab me like that again and still plan on keeping those precious fingers, got it Asshole"  
  
Then Brady gave one hearty hard slap on the back and grinned walking off.  
  
Chris stared at him through eyes that could kill.   
  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
As Brady thought about the two interacting he remembered. 'Shit why hadn't I figured it out before' he thought. Finally realizing why the guy looked so familiar and that attitude. And how he knew he was from Salem. It was the guy from Chloe's funeral. More and more Brady thought about it, the more it made sense. Perfect sense. 'He's in love with AJ' Brady thought but a knock got him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Son, are you ready?" John asked outside the door.  
  
"In a few minutes I'll be. I'll be coming right down!" Brady yelled back.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in my room" John said as he walked off from Brady's door and bumped into someone along the way. "Oh sorry" John said quickly but kept walking but stopped and turned around. The guy was dressed in a tux and John watched as he knocked a door down from his son's room. Then he watched as the door slowly opened and the face of the young man's brightened. 'Why am I still standing here' John thought as he walked off.   
********  
Chris walked to AJ's room and along the way bumped into someone but it didn't bother him. After the earlier performance given out by her he was sure that now more than ever was the time. He knocked on her door a couple of times and slowly she opened. Staring in utter shock. Amazing? No. Breath taking? That she was but still she looked so elegant in her ball gown. Made up of silver and hints of sparkle blue. Her hair cascading down her shoulders, having been straightened.   
  
Alexia smiled at the response she was receiving from Chris, "You ready" she asked smiling.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Chris said as he held out his hand. And the two walked off with the arms intertwined.  
***********  
  
As Brady swept his eyes across the room once more to make sure there wasn't anything he was forgetting. Seeing he was okay. He left his hotel room and looked down the hallway as he saw a couple turning the corner. Seeing the girl looked very familiar. 'Could it be?' he thought.   
  
"Hey son! You ready?" John said stepping out of his room.  
  
Brady sighed and saw that the couple was gone. He looked to his father and said "Ready."  
  
"Well let the plan begin. Operation CL is now in session"  
  
  
  
  
TBC……… 


	13. Until We Met Again

True Love Once One is Removed  
Chapter 13: Until We Met Again  
  
  
  
  
The Ball was in full swing when they arrived. But all went quiet when a voice across the room and said words of the Italian language, but she did make out "Greta von Amburg."  
  
'Had this been all a big dream?' she thought. But was reassured when she felt a slight squeeze from Chris. He must've sensed her newfound stage fright. Becoming the public eye to a thousand stares. She felt him lean over and say  
  
"Listen, AJ you know what your suppose to do? Keep the party going as you are one of the main guest of honor while I sneak away and get what Dim…I mean what your father sent us to get" Chris said realizing he almost said Dimera. Which would of set the tone for a line of questioning. Hoping she didn't notice his error he turned to her and continued aloud but still only for her ears to hear, "then once I have obtained these documents, I'll come back to get you and we can leave this place before they even pick up a sniff of something being suspicious, got it?"  
  
All Alex could do at the time was look at all the people. She nodded her head and turned to Chris "Let's do this."   
  
He left her side, then went cold. Something wasn't right about this place and he knew it. 'The sooner I get this done the better' he thought. As he rushed past the sea of people to long halls on a search for the documents….  
  
While Alex had some time along the way, she found herself stepping down the steps and being the center of attention. Men grabbing her hand and saying words of sweet essence, kind gestures with kisses made to her hand. Women admiring her beauty and complementing her although some of their eyes revealed shades of green. The feeling of too much attention was starting to bother her. She stepped outside the ball to get fresh air. Then something struck her. Lie outside the patio doors of the hall, was a majestic and lovely glow of a garden. A maze almost, decked in night tide colors because of the moons added beams. She walked down the steps and entered the garden. For some reason she felt the time had come. 'Time for what, though' she thought walking into the maze…..  
  
(A/N There was a reference to this made in Chapter 8, with her dream. See I stuck to it J )  
*************  
  
Brady, John, Philip, Nicole, and Victor almost immediately entered the party as Chloe had stepped outside the doors. Brady saw this and quickly began walking to the back of the room to get to that door. But the crowd of people was almost hard to fight off with trying to rush past them. Finally he made it and opened the door. She was gone.   
  
'She's out there' he thought. Noting the fact it was a maze. Now had the time come for him to search out for his Chloe, in more ways than one. He needed to find her and hope that the connection still lived within her. As strongly as it lied inside of him.  
  
"CHLOE!!!!!!!!!!" Brady shouted as loud he could. Continuing to shout to his lungs content. He needed to find her quickly. Before something went wrong.  
***********  
  
Chris still maneuvering himself through the halls in search of his destination was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Knowing it must be important because this was a must type of a mission. "Riley" he said.  
  
"Chris, it is imperative you listen to me carefully. We've been found out in Italy. Officials are suspecting something to happen. How? Because of John Black, and he's no idiot. His son is on his way as we speak searching out for my Alexia. And once he has her, we won't. This mission has to be delayed so it doesn't interfere with tomorrow's plan. So search out for Alexia and GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Stefano said as he hung up. 'I can't have him screwing up' he thought as he watched through a surveillance camera show Bo Brady observing the perimeters of the Hotel the Ireland event was being held. "Damn him" Dimera shouted slamming his fist against a desk. 'Damn him' he thought….  
*************  
  
Chris wasn't one to give up to quickly however. He went on with his mission in hopes that all Stefano had been muttering wasn't true even though he knew it was. Having ran into Brady, had proven his point earlier in the day. Yet he felt AJ wouldn't up and fall prey to him. 'Unless…' he began to think but stopped. Feeling that he was no longer alone, Chris slowly turned around….  
**************  
  
"CHLOEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brady shouted once more but stopped abruptly. And then he shouted "AJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said even louder and power to his voice.  
  
Then he felt a tap on his shoulders. A light tap, a tap of a woman and that's when he knew it was her. He turned to face her.   
  
"Oh, my God. It's you….."  
****************  
  
Alex was walking peacefully thinking back to her dream. What was it that she was suppose to see or… 'Someone is calling someone' she thought. Not realizing it then her feet had began to lead her walking slowly but then gathering speed to the spot of the noise. Until she heard the guy yell AJ. That's when she knew it was the time. She found the figure standing and approached, placing a tap on his shoulders. He turned to her. "Oh, my God, It's you."  
  
Brady stared wide mouthed. Finally, after all this time he was reunited with his diva. He stepped up closer and sealed off any space. "Sorry" was all he said before he tilted her face up. With his index finger, he grazed her cheek and let it land under her chin. Causing her to close her eyes in pleasure. A touch smoothing her then that's when she felt his lips meet hers. First it was light but the penetration of his tongue and her inviting lips turned the kiss into a feverish attempt to get closer. Now pressed between his body and tall grass bushes was she sandwiched.   
  
Then he stopped to come up for air. He looked at her and knew that some of her still was there. He felt it in the kiss, as passionate as it was, even though for the most part he felt bad. For kissing her in her condition, yet he knew some part of her had wanted it as much as he did. Because Chloe would have wanted it. 'That I'm sure of' he smiled thinking about the concept of Chloe trying to deny that.  
  
Alex moved her hands to her lips and touched them. "I..I ..I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't be here. I don't know you and….. And I gotta go," she said turning to begin running away but Brady grasped her left arm.  
  
"Never again" was all he said.  
  
"Let go of me, I don't know you!" she felt her anger surfacing at his smugness. Yet he carried a way to making her grow weak.  
  
"Look AJ or whatever. Your real name is…" But Brady stopped as he realized him and Chloe were no longer alone. There stood a guy with a gun and he had been pointing the gun to Chloe. Too late in figuring out the circumstances of the situation 2 gun shots ran out. One meant for her and one for him.  
The guy ran after he felt his duty was done. Leaving behind the injured party.  
  
***********  
  
Chris heard the gun shots and tried to shoot past the annoying boy.  
  
"Why the hell are you all the way back here if you are a guest?" Philip asked even though he knew he had no merits yet he had been suspicious up until he heard a gun shot.  
  
Then Chris thought aloud "Oh Shit! AJ" he ran off in a sprint leaving behind his cell phone.   
  
Not realizing he dropped the cell phone until it rang. Philip looked at it and then began to drop to a lengths grasp to retrieve it.  
  
Philip stared at it, not knowing whether or not to pick it up. Then he just decided to go for it.   
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
TBC……………… 


	14. Chris's Cabin

True Love Once One is Removed  
Chapter 14: Chris's Cabin  
  
  
  
Together again. He watched as her chest fell and rose through each inhaling/exhaling moment. Even in her weakness, she still was very much strong. Even with her not knowing who she was, and who he was. He still felt for her what he felt for her the minute they first met. And the minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years gone by he had got the chance to get to know the young woman, Chloe Lane was. But now his Diva was some machine to DiMera's schemes. Having become a machine named AJ. Still Brady didn't know what it stood for. But would find out once she woke up. Thinking about what had happened a few hours ago, he realized she, AJ still ran alongside the part of Chloe, that still existed in her. It explained why she did what she did. It was the only possible answer.  
  
Brady turned back around to staring at Chloe. In her simple white slip she wore. Although watching her in the skimpy wear, he couldn't help but think of what it would be like to finally hold her the way she needed to be held. Or the way she deserved to be made love to. Smiling an uncontrollable smile he stopped when he thought about what almost happened.   
  
"I almost lost her for real this time…"  
  
As Brady began to drift and thought back to what happened earlier while still at the ball.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Brady saw the gunman facing his weapon to Chloe.   
  
AJ stared into Brady eyes, seeing the vision he saw. And having been trained for such a thing she would have been prepared had it not been for the tall blond who had captivated her thoughts, and made simple things she once knew complicated tasks. But she still was quick enough to act out what needed to be done.  
  
Brady reaching to push Chloe away backfired on him as he was a step behind her as she was already pushing him to the ground when the first shot rang and as he was falling to the ground, she fell to the ground with his body to act as a windshield and protect him. Why? She didn't know, but she felt she needed to save him from harm.  
  
Brady lay dazed from the initial body making contact to the ground when he winced and looked down to see the added weight on him. Which wasn't a bad thing at first but he saw her sprawled on him. And that's when he knew Chloe was still there. 'She tried to save me' he thought. At this point she looked up and smiled.  
  
AJ smiled, knowing she had succeeded in her efforts of saving him. But she looked down and saw the blood on his tux. "Oh my gosh, your bleeding, we need to get you somewhere. Does it hurt? Are you okay?" she said not caring to check herself.  
  
Brady looked confused. He didn't feel injured. He noticed the blood on his tux as well but never felt a bullet pierce his skin. He smirked remembering how it actually felt and this was not it. But a dreaded look fell over his face as he realized he wasn't the one shot. 'She was his aim to begin with' he thought. Looking to Chloe he noticed and soon she noticed she had been shot. In a pool of blood the two lie in. Not having known there lay so much blood at first.  
  
"We've got to get you somewhere safe, Chloe" Brady said.  
  
AJ began to feel slightly lightheaded as she began dozing off. "My name isn't… it isn't…I'm Alexia….Alex Johnson….not whaaa" she said passing out.  
  
"SHIT!" Brady got up and picked Chloe up in his arms. As he did so her purse that had stayed clutched under her arms slipped and fell to the ground opening up. Brady turned his neck somewhat and realized a piece of paper had an address on it. A note which stated the whereabouts' to a cabin and had something about a needed password. Then Brady thought back knowingly. 'I've got it' he thought. "Don't worry Diva, I'm going to take care of you. And I promise, I'm not going to ever let anything happen to you again. Ever" he said walking to find the limo he arrived in earlier. 'Grandpa Vic won't mind if I burrowed it for a few hours. Besides its for good intentions and reasons' Brady thought as he placed Chloe's body into the limo. He watched her lay in his arms. 'This is how it should always be' he thought.  
And the limo drove into the nighttime air to the cabin….  
  
When they arrived, Chloe still lay sleep as Brady carried her up the pathway to the cabin. Once he reached the top to the gates, he turned to his left and noticed the keypad that was there. The screen said something of Italian language, but having knew something of the language Brady knew it was simply asking for the password. Which he typed in happily with his somewhat available finger that still held Chloe in his arms. Maneuvering himself was how he went out about doing it. When it opened Brady hurried this way to and in the cabin. Placing Chloe's body on a couch he began to run some bath water for her, still feeling somewhat unsure as to if he should really be doing this. But as if it was too good to be true she awakened.   
  
"Where am I?" AJ asked confused. Then that's when she felt it. The pain in her arm and the sworeness of her body. Having realized what happened, she turned her head to scope the room and that's when her eyes fell on him. "You."   
  
"Yes me." Brady said smiling and stepping to sit besides her on the couch where she still lie.  
  
"Why are you here? Are you going to kill me? How much are you getting paid, I'm sure my father will double it? You've been after me for months haven't you? Your…" AJ started but didn't finish as she began to feel lightheaded again.  
  
"Shush, Diva. I'm here to watch and protect you because you are my friend. And (stopping to laugh at the fact she could ask such a thing) no I'm not trying to kill you. I couldn't bring myself to laying hand on you unless that's what you wanted" winking Brady said having meaning something else. Which caused her to smile. Brady face brightened as she did so and continued, "I'm not getting paid but I have been after you for months. But not for the reasons you think. Or the lie's your so called father has told you." Brady said not having been sure if her father was Stefano or not but something told him he was attempting to play the role of it for her. Which to him didn't make since. Especially if Stefano would need to cover his tracks, 'Why would he pretend to be her father and not hire someone else to do it?' he thought but stopped when he saw her touch her arm and watched her face turn to run of pain. "Look, you need to cleanup and then rest, okay? Trust me." he said gently.  
  
She placed a skeptical look upon her face. Just about to say something he spoke before her.  
  
"There was once a time when you did, no questions asked" he said placing his hand to her cheek. And smiling when he realized what it did to her. He felt her shiver under his palm the minute he touched her. 'Your still there Chloe, and when I get you back nobody's ever going to take you away from me. My body would have to die a thousand deaths before I let anyone suspicious get close to you or ever let you be alone again!' he though dramatically. But became calm again as he watched her face smooth into his and her cheeks fell into the grove of his curved hand. 'Perfect fit' he thought.  
  
AJ not knowing what was happening to her but she felt she liked it. Yet it scared her, and with that she stopped. She searched his eyes, there lie in them was trust. "I believe in you, Brady." she said and quickly realizing what she said. 'Wait where did that come from? He never told me his name, did he?' she thought. "Did you ever tell me your name?" she asked as her features on her face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
Brady smiled, she was coming back. He nodded his head no and smiled, "You just already know me, but its something that the back of your mind carries (pointing to her forehead) and you have to find. Don't worry, I'm going to help you reclaim your life, Chl… I mean AJ." he said smiling to her.   
  
Not feeling up to questioning him, AJ just went about the rest as he directed her. Bathing, eating, reasting and etc. Not having the strength to fight back and not really wanting to. Later he bandaged her arm nicely and carefully while she slowly dozed off as he worked.   
  
Brady smiled at his handy work. After all he was the cure…..  
  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
'My own sleeping beauty' Brady thought. Finally back where you belong.   
  
Brady felt himself growing weak as he stared at her lips. Going down to place a peck on her lips but was stopped when she came up from out of nowhere and began kissing him rapidly. He couldn't do anything but oblige and slowly place his body on hers. Using her one arm to stroke his back up and down from side to side then as the rooms begins to turn bright orange of a fire place ember glow a loud clap of thunder came.  
  
Waking Brady up from his dream. Sweating heavily, Brady traced his lips and couldn't believe it was all a dream, it was almost too real for it to have been one. Looking to his side he saw that Chloe still lay sleeping and her wrap still on her arms. Then a knock came at the door. A louder knock sounded after it and a voice came from outside the door   
  
"Brady open up! I know she's in there with you! BRADY!!!!!!!" …….  
  
  
  
  
TBC…. 


	15. Deja Vu

True Love Once One is Removed  
Chapter 15: Deja Vu  
  
  
  
Chris ran to the patio doors, and pushed past them as he reached the outside. From the distance he saw the blood trail on the ground. Walking quieting and hushing his rapid breaths he walked close to see what the commotion was about. Having noticed all the police officials swarming the scene. John Black, father to the asshole who kept getting in his way was among the few looking or eyeing a piece of paper. From afar he couldn't make it out but when he saw 'cabin' and knew what it had to be. Then he dropped his gaze to the ground. His breathing slowed to a stop as he saw all the blood that lay on it. HE caught himself from falling when he saw AJ's silver purse smeared in streaks of red.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked for any body's that would be contained in black bags. He sighed at first but then noted the ambulance's their. The body (s) could have been on there. Something told him Brady had to have been here if John was eyeing the scene among them. Then that's when he heard someone approaching. Ducking back into a bush he washed as the old fellow approached John. Realizing it was now Victor Kiriakis. Chris hid under a bush and placed his ears fully against the tall green bush to get a better reception.  
  
Victor taped John on his shoulder roughly and began speaking the minute he had his focus, "My grandson, your son went off in the limo."  
  
John raised an eyebrow in attempt to figure what he was trying to say and just gave up when he asked, "So what does that have to do anything. I know Brady's alive and well but we're trying…"  
  
Victor interrupted as he said, "and he wasn't alone. He carried a very dressed young lady with long dark brown hair. Her evening gown had apparently been stained in red which I could only assume was her blood. But the driver recognized the girl as Greta von Amburg." Now it was Victors turn for questioning, "Now why would Brady be caring her of all people and none tonight did I ever see Greta, did you? And where is Philip? I haven't seen him since he left for the bathroom."  
  
Nicole came walking up to Victor as she snidely said, "Neither have I. But you know who I did see that looked familiar that wasn't the goody princess of whatever."  
  
John droned out the conversation as his eyes went wide and he was able to hear the last comments said from Nicole's mouth as she said, "Philip's ex, Chloe wasn't it?"  
  
Then that's when it all clicked to John and he eyed the address to the paper again. Quickly walking off he yelled, "I've got to go find Brady! He could be in danger."  
  
After quietly listening Chris was relieved to hear his AJ had still been alive. Though she was being heavily guarded by Brady. But Chris formalized a plan in his head that would put a stop to this game once and for all. It would take some heavy planning but in the end he would have AJ. Getting up from the ground he had just been about ready to leave when he saw the idiotic ex to Chloe Lane come running by. Having not even saw him as he did so. Chris looked to the boys hand and saw him carrying a phone.  
Without even thinking he began searching the pockets of jacket for it.  
  
'Damn' Chris thought as he looked to Philip. He had his phone and at any time could get a phone call from Stefano with information. Planning his next actions carefully. Chris reached into his jacket and from his shoulder strap reached for his gun. Pointing to the air he fired two very loud shots and watched as they all dropped to the ground and cover their ears. Noticing how Philip among them had dropped his phone in the process of his own protection. Running to snatch up the phone he sprinted and reached for the phone quietly running off with it.   
  
Hearing the steps approaching, Philip looked up just in time to watch the guy from earlier make out in a full dash out the garden. Sprouting up Philip was hot on his tail trailing behind carefully. Having wanted to tell his father about the phone conversation he had had on the phone. The phone that was now back in the hands of its owner. The owner who in which had information about Chloe.  
**********  
  
Brady listened to the person pound on the door once more on the door. He turned looking at Chloe still resting peacefully and was about to get up and open the door when a chill ran down his back fiercely. And a wave of a killer headache came to his mind. His eyelids fluttered rapidly and his eyes shot to he back of his head. Holding his head with his hands to steady the spinning of his room, Brady went into a dream of sorts. Except it wasn't a dream as more of déjà vu type of happening.   
  
*In his mind Brady went back to the garden. But only it was different, the garden was inside but still outside. Just only a piece of the inside of a lavish room had the setting of the garden. He looked around and Chloe was with him. Though it wasn't Chloe, it was AJ. And her eyes was swarming the perimeters of the place as they danced. But every time her eyes met back with his she smiled to him and he smiled back. She leaned to his ears and whispered, "You shouldn't be here. I can't save your life all the time. This can be dangerous and I don't want you here, Brady. Go. I know I may look like your past love who died, but that's all I can ever be to you. The girl you see me as who I am not. So please go."  
  
Brady continued to dance and refused to hear what she tried to say. Until he looked to her eyes and noticed her attention wasn't on him. Reading her eyes he turned around to the figure staring back at them. Then he felt him self being let go by. His hands had been no longer intertwined with hers. She had let him go and began walking to the figure that stood in front of him. Then as quickly as she had been walking away, she was turning her gaze to someone with a gun.   
  
Looking between the two she ran to one and the gunshot had already began firing. Next thing Brady could remember was her sprawled over him once again. This time she was crying as his head laid in her lap. Her tears were running down her face in long streams and she began sobbing uncontrollably. Pushing his hair back and combing through. She swayed with him, holding him tightly in a loving embrace.   
  
And all Brady could feel was feeling of helplessness as she pleaded with him to come back to her. He couldn't respond to her and he just watched through dim eyes the everlasting vision of her painful cry. As all vanished and the only he could remember seeing was the portrait of a sad Chloe.*  
  
Waking up woozy from whatever had overtaken Brady for the short term it did he looked around the room dazed. He had no longer been in the bedroom with Chloe but in the living room. And he hadn't been alone either. Laying unconscious beside him had been his father who he was tied to.  
  
Then Brady felt a chill run across his face and he saw that the front door of the cabin had been left wide open. In came a figure from the shadows of the night outside. At first not being able to make out the face he soon realized he had no need to be threatened.  
  
Philip walked over to were Brady and John sat tied together on the ground. Rushing over he said, "What happened? That guy most of got you guys first. I saw him speed away before I pulled up. I would of came sooner but I wasn't sure if I should. He left with someone else in his arms. Though I couldn't make out who they were. Hey, Brady! You hear me?" Philip finally asked as he saw that Brady held sight cascaded down. "Am I missing something?" he questioned.  
"No, but I am" he sighed as he looked up to Philip.   
  
Finally being released from the containing of the ropes around his wrist, Brady turned to see if his father had been okay. Brady couldn't help but wonder what happened as he saw John roughly shake his head. As if trying to gain his wits about him back. "What happened, Dad?"   
  
John through him a confused look and said, "Your telling me, you don't remember?"  
  
"No I don't. Should I remember? I mean how and when did you get here, Dad. And Chloe…" Brady said without continuing the thought as he just got up and walked into the room where Chloe had once been. It had been cleared empty and traces of blood lay dripping out the room and paved all the way to front door. Following the blood, Brady saw it led all the way to the driveway and it ended. But there were tires streaks left in its place. Walking back inside into the cabin he looked to John and Philip's face then said, "She's gone."  
  
"Who's gone son?" John asked as if he had missed something.  
  
Philip interjected and replied, "Chloe. That's who that guy had been carrying, Brady? You knew all along she was alive and you didn't say anything! Maybe if you did none of this would of happened! Next time you should…"  
  
Then Philip was stopped as his mouth was met with Brady's fist. "Why don't you just shut the hell up for once, eh Phil. (Turning to John) Now dad what is the last thing you exactly remember? Maybe I can remember by having some of your input."  
  
John sighed if his son couldn't remember. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remind him of the showdown that had taken place before he had been knocked out. "Are you sure?"  
  
Brady only nodded as John sighed once more and began, "It all started when I….."  
  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	16. Forever Ended Tonight

True Love Once One is Removed:  
Chapter 16: Forever Ended Tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes went by as he sat with blank expression and no response to his father. Drooping eyes to match his ears and a parched mouth that was entirely too scratchy for one to even speak up with if had he wanted to. What was it with being quiet that was so refreshing but yet so frighteningly creepy? How could the same silence bring resolve or sometimes regret? So no expression could be dealt to the conflicting issues of what he knew now as his own mind turmoil. His own depth of feelings. His own loss of strength. And his own loss that invaded his spirit like a plague set in early centuries ago with civilizations of groups that would never be heard of because there own death rate.   
  
No one would hear it as it swept in the night and with the fiery of a bull seeing red. No one would see it as storms of gray sucked the life out of the green of the earth. No one would see the yellow strike of lightening as it created a stampede of a savage orange and cloud of smoke to mother natures children. No one would see his emerald blue eyes fade to meet and greet his mood, nor would they say those green know the dangers of green.  
  
"He did it again" Brady said to himself aloud. To say Jason and Philip hadn't been paying him any mind would have been as worse of a lie as saying Bill C. saying, "I did not have sexual relation with that woman" or hearing Brittany hadn't ever known the terms "Breast Enlargement Procedure" or even as impossible as believing the 'fact' that "politicians don't lie, they just do whatever it takes". No, Jason and Philip had been listening intently and were staring at Brady throughout the whole time of his conviction. From the minute Brady sat down until the end of what John had shared they had watched him like a lion does to his prey.   
  
In anxious anticipation as to what he might say and what it was he could follow up. But nothing was ever said nor mentioned by Brady. He had simply became one with himself and to himself. As he had been doing throughout the whole time of the beginning of the shenanigans. Now the ball was in someone's court and that was the most scary thing. Because as Philip watched Brady he couldn't help but think of how Brady felt to have known the feeling of a ball stolen right from you when it had been in your grip. How it must feel to know you had something but at one weak moment and one tiny mistake it was all gone without one whisper? Or how it must feel to have your love taken away from you as quickly as you had found it/her? Philip looked to Brady with remorse, he wanted to see Brady hurt but not like this. He hadn't wished for anyone to feel the way he felt when he lost his first love. Because if this was what Brady had been feeling then he would know the feeling of knowing forever could never be anymore.  
  
**********  
  
Time had lapsed to 5 minutes since they left the cabin. The ride was silent and the air was chilled. Why it had became awkward for the two to speak was in the air. It just had and Chris didn't like it one bit. Breaking the tension he turned to her with a smile on his face and jokingly asked, "The beauty now has a brain, so what are you over there pondering to yourself about?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. But it concerns life"  
  
Looking a bit confused due to her reply he replied, "What about it?"  
  
"That's just it, I don't know. I'm not sure about it"  
  
"What's not to be sure of?"  
  
Her voice had reached a low and fatal whisper height. Her words were of hidden meanings behind it but nothing you could figure out of the bat. "Of what this all means, and what I am or who I am to become if I what I know of my past is being questioned. How can I have a future if I don't know my past?"  
  
"You learn along the way and through time some answers will be found but some questions will be left unanswered"  
  
"That's why I'm afraid of"  
  
Chris turned to her again, and again confused by her choice of words. "Why are you afraid?"  
  
She said nothing nor turned to him to give him some sign of knowledge as she went on staring out the starry night wrapped up in her own arms. Time and more silence went by before she spoke again, but this time by her own conviction that drove her to this point of thought. Finally she was letting loose what had been bothering her through the set amount of time she was quiet.  
  
"How do you know if you dying? Does your body grow weary? Do you become lightheaded and your mind a blur?" she said finally turning to look at him for once.  
  
At a loss of words he replied, "I don't know" and became terrified at the manner in which she spoke so darkly but so calm about death. "Is there something you want to tell me"  
  
"No. Is there something you want to tell me?" she said turning the table on him and staring intently at him with a very vague expression.  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Good. There's no need for missed actions because you know I love you Chris and I… I can't do this" she sniffled but continued without giving him a chance to reply, "I also know this Chloe girl loved Brady. Being with him tonight made me see something in me I had never seen"  
  
"And what was that"  
  
"A tortured soul. I stared into his eyes and became lost when I was allowed into them as if I were family coming into someone's home. In them, I was known and knew my way. I was something in him, love, and passion sparking through each new depth when he looked to me as if I were this girl, Chloe"  
  
"And how did you feel"  
  
"In love, wanted, and sexually set afire to the desire he had with each time he came close to me or even touched me. And something in the back of me hadn't felt uncomfortable which confused me"  
  
"Maybe.." Chris had began but was interrupted by AJ.  
  
"But then again if somehow I were this Chloe girl, it would have been in another life. Two lifetimes ago to be exact because this one's just about up"  
  
"Okay AJ, you scaring mi amiga, are you trying to imply something? Because whatever it is, I'm not liking it"  
  
"I don't either but there will be things in life you have to kneel before and this is one of them."  
  
"Not necessarily. You don't have to just give up in order to give up unless your weak"  
  
"Then I guess that is what I've become. Because apparently I will be left with a lot of unanswered questions tonight. Eternity was not written in my vocabulary for life not was forever granted in it either if it were all to end so abruptly tonight"   
  
Once again the air became chilled and conversation had stopped. The wind died silently and fell victim to loss of will power to even fill the night sky to the unmoved trees.  
****************  
  
  
  
Coming out of his coma of thought, Brady gazed up to the eyes of his father, at a loss of words and not able to speak. He wasn't quite sure of what to say or where the words would be coming from had they escaped from whatever chambered they were locked away in.  
  
"Do you remember anything now son? I mean from what I've told you? Can you leave follow up to where I left off?" John questioned as he realized half a hour had went by since he told Brady of what he knew and it had been half a hour since Brady had been thinking. And it had been the same half a hour in which there were still unanswered questions.  
  
"Nothing you've said has triggered my memory, and I can't understand why if I was able to be there at the door."  
  
Brady began to quiet down again as he thought of what his father said to him earlier:  
  
'  
John spoke lightly, "I remember driving up past the gates and racing up the pathway when I pulled up. I hopped out the car without as much as turning the ignition off or removing the keys, I just simply hopped out and began pounding on the door rapidly and ferociously. I took you forever and a day to finally open it up. But by the time you made it there I remember my body growing weak and I was far to slow to comprehend the fact there had been a needle that pierced my necks skin and a drug was being forced into me. I fought as much as I could until you finally opened the door. That's when I remember blacking out and never waking up until the moment Philip began untying me and you were sitting in front of me trying to get my attention. Other than son, I'm sorry, so very sorry." '   
  
Yet it still did not click, what was the piece of the puzzle left to the mystery of that time span in which Chloe and her kidnapper had gone. What actions went down during that period that is still being tossed in the air? Brady felt about ready to speak up further but was stopped by a newfound enlightened voice by his father.  
  
"But you know what? I do remember having this incredibly, I mean unbelievable dream but it couldn't be too far off based with the way things are going now could it?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I remember having this strange dream and I remember seeing Greta, but she couldn't have been here. But the odd thing about it was that I saw Stefano and he wasn't alone, next thing I remember seeing someone carry someone out a girl with long hair. I remember hearing something like, 'I trust you Brady' or something to the extent and blacking back out"  
  
"So what's so odd about that?" Philip questioned a bit confused by why it would be considering Stefano.  
"Because, since when did Greta be with Stefano and it's not like Stefano to be somewhere unless it really important, like life or death, especially with the Ireland event occurring."  
  
Before Brady could reply saying it could have been life or death he thought about the Greta. Her looks, her appearance and realized she wasn't here by choice if she had indeed been with Stefano. And then Brady remembered his father's car not being out there when he went. So that meant two things, one something funny was going on that even Chris didn't know about or two it had been a set up to begin with. Or maybe it some ways both were involved and somewhere along the line something got messed up so someone had been left uninformed about the changes, whatever it was it wasn't as tidy as it should have been.  
  
Brady also realized that either Chloe/AJ drugged him or that of the cider contents were drugged before. Brady got up without as much as a glimpse to his father or uncle and fetched out the drink. He smelt it then tasted it and felt that same wave flutter in him again. He brought it back into the living room for his father to sniff it which confirmed his suspicions and one theory. It had been a set up but why?  
  
John was catching hold to some of what Brady hadn't said but rather doing, "So what does this all mean son?"  
  
"As of now I can't put it all together but whatever it is, something is telling me that AJ and Chris are out the loop and it's about to get dangerous with this Ireland event and…" Then that's when it hit Brady. The lost time had came rushing into his mind. An unspoken fear hit him when he remembered word for word, small detail to big ones what occurred.  
  
John saw into the eyes of a young man who had been just been set into a bad reality of a recurrence to a memory that was probably left not remembered. "I hate to ask son but what happened?  
  
"I was forced."  
  
"Forced into what?"  
  
"To make a decision between love?"  
  
"Between what and love, I'm not following, what exactly happened?"  
  
"Don't you get it, I played into whatever cards that were laid out for me, and you're here. I made the ultimate decision."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"I chose you over Chloe. I let him take her in order to save your life and before he knocked me completely out with a knock to the head with his gun and the injection of that drug he said, "I guess you didn't love her that much after all. I would pass it on to her but something is telling me she knew that already, well I have to jet, me and AJ have a lot to do, see you later kid" and him tapping me on my cheek then I becoming passed out onto the ground, and waking up next to you."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain something?" Philip spoke up finally as he knew there was something deadly wrong with the connections but one big gap lay unfound to the puzzle, "What happened to John's car and how does this tie into your dad's dream?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that" someone said in the dark to the outside world of the front door which still remained wide open as the dark figure stepped up and entered the light.  
***********  
  
  
  
"You look cold, are you cold?" Chris said glimpsing to his right to look at her fetal position she laid in on the passenger side. Her body looked as small and fragile as a child who still knew the feeling of her mother's warmth but snatched away from it but now knew the emotion of a scared mice backed into a corner of comfort seeking shelter and a familiar warmth.   
  
Chris watched the road but couldn't help but realized she didn't answer but also knew something had changed. At sometime during the period she was Brady something had happened. Whether or not her memory, or rather Chloe's memory came rehashing back to her making her who she once was, was not an option because had it been true why would she had come? No something else was a bug to her system but what it had been was the question. Could it be she got a small tidbit from Brady and it sparked some curiosity which made her have an inkling of remembrance? Or had it been with him that warmth? That sensation of resolve and matter of comfort with him that Chloe had known that made her seem like the mouse she was now? It was with him she got a sensation of love and home, but it was gone now.  
  
'She's aware that there is something about Brady that is not new to her but yet still is,' Chris thought as he looked to AJ again and tapped her, "Hey, are you cold ? Your all wrapped into a ball over there, you want a blanket? The heater is on full blast."  
  
No response yet again.   
  
Worrying he began slightly nudging AJ a little more. More nudging, and more, it intensified became more needy and desperate as he started tapping her cheeks softly. Labored breathing was escaping his mouth as he made a quick shift to the left right side of the road and pulled over.   
  
Put the car into park and quickly gather AJ in his arms with the budge of his biceps enveloping her slim figure in one swoop. He rocked her took a hand into his and placed it to his mouth. It was ice cold and felt frozen stiff to the bone.   
  
He blew harder onto her chilled hands and with the other began tapping it to jolt the flutter of her beautiful blue, the smile of her cherry lips when she added the gloss on it ever so softly. The melody of her song-full voice that filled the room whenever her bright smile caught the wind and led it to the harmonizing echo of her laughter. It could not be what it seemed to be as of now, it couldn't.   
  
"I love you too" he cried if it wore possible for her to still hear. He couldn't help but notice that her words were playing out, but then again, how could she have known forever would've ended tonight….  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	17. Scandalous

True Love Once One is Removed  
Chapter 17: Scandalous  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it in your mind that you dream of some moments to last forever. To savor every drop of the sweet parts of it, and throw aside anything bitter of the memory. How the wind blew that particular evening and the way her hair would dance in the breeze, lapping against each blow as it danced to the nighttime shifts. A smile that would appear on the face when looking onto quiet lips of little color. Sealed lids which hid the untold story's of her blue eyes that may never be seen again.  
  
Chris looked at AJ's motionless body and let out a slow whimper. Upon having pulling over to the side of the road, it had taken him a quick minute before he left from the driver seat and raced with to the other side of the car while he was blinded by the headlights. His hand found the handle while his eyes took a moment to become readjusted to the scenery, and as if he were in a movie, the startling truth all came back to him, she still lie there. Dead? Not quite sure. Her hands were cold, but something about her posture screamed, 'I'm not dead!'  
  
Yet facts were facts and Chris picked AJ up and sat in the seat as he rocked her body tenderly. Rubbing her finger and blowing his own hot air to quicken the procedure. Lacing her face with butterfly kisses to stimulate a response, anything, then when he didn't get that he touched her. First in a friendly manner but he caressed the sides of her cheek more lovingly and passionately as his need for her to live became more of an urgency.  
  
And for a second, he thought he saw her index finger lift then fall as his hands trailed past her neck…  
  
*************  
  
"You think you know, but you really don't know. Behind reason lay actual fact to why this all happened and how it all happened…." the voice said in the dark. A voice that came from the opened door of the cabin that still had not came in. The woman was that of a females, familiar but strange to how they spoke.  
  
Brady was the first to stand up as he seemed a little bit shocked to who he believed he might be hearing. The voice possessed the poise and manner of a powerful woman.   
  
Phillip slowly back Brady as John took the lead into stepping toward the door, "What exactly are you talking about?" John questioned as his one eyebrow took on it's familiar take.  
  
"I'm talking about what you think you know, but what you really don't know. I didn't even know until recently and that is why I'm here, and if we don't find Chloe quickly, the drugs she drank plus that were fed to her will make her sleep permanently"  
  
"Wait, fed by whom to her?" Brady said as he pushed John aside to step further to the door.  
  
"Didn't you notice anything funny about that bullet that was supposedly for you? You were never the target, but she was. Then when you two got here, it was suppose to be her and her partner that was to drink the cider. But it still worked to their advantage because in the end, he road off with her, right into the trap."  
  
"Wait your talking in circles, I'm not following, I mean I get the point of that. But are you actually confirming that this was something that Chloe and Chris didn't know?" Brady asked.  
  
"No, Chloe knew, but the girl, AJ didn't. See Chloe and AJ, both the same girl, just one has the false life that's been given to her by Stefano…" as she stopped by the intrusion of Brady.  
  
"Okay how do you know about that and who are you?"  
  
Slow paced steps as her shoes clicked across the pavement. And into the light she was finally revealed to several surprised faces.  
  
"Mrs. Wesley?" Phillip said as her red hair was no longer and it had been died a darker color and she wore shades even in the night.  
  
"Yes, Phillip, it's me but we have no time for why it I know this much or how it possible. What I can tell you is that what you think is all Stefano's doing it isn't. There was plan from the beginning and now because of it Chloe might die if their plan doesn't succeed."  
  
"What's going on? What's the big secret?" John asked as curiosity perked his ears to how the story just got a bit deeper.  
  
"Narcolepsy, Chloe was given some type of similar drug that has that effect but is a wee bit stronger," Nancy began.  
  
"What do you mean by 'a wee bit stronger'?" Brady questioned. For some reason the appearance of Nancy gave him hope that all hadn't been lost and something would change about tonight. He'd either be closer to Chloe or closer to the truth. And at the time, either would due.  
  
"Well, she's able to just fall out and go to sleep as you all know BUT Craig gave her something…"  
  
"WHOA! Did you just say Craig gave her something?" John said backing his hands in utter shock as Nancy heads fell down.  
  
"See that's the part I was telling you, this scandal travels deeper than what meets the eye and until recently I was left in the dark until he made a boo-boo and I found out more than what was planned for. I was pawn to his secret and so was him being chief of staff apart of it. You can truly never know, because what I would tell you would take a lot of time. But it doesn't matter since Craig is working for Stefano, and not only that, their closer than what you think as in blood ties."  
  
"So this whole thing started with Craig?"  
  
"No, your still not grasping the concept, we really DON'T have time for this John, Chloe's life is hanging on a line and this whole thing begins with the fact that Stefano really did know Chloe's father and for some reasons he feels responsible for her yet he uses her to his advantage in his sick way."  
  
Brady had sat quietly after Phillip had moved from behind him to take it all in and form his own theories which wouldn't have mattered since the conflict had been more deeply rooted that first anticipated. Yet one question troubled Brady and he needed an answer, "Mrs. Wesley, earlier you said, Chloe knew but AJ didn't. What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Exactly what I meant. You were the key the whole time Brady, no offense to you Phillip."  
  
"None taken" Phillip said as he sat on the sofa along with John who had to sit down himself while Nancy stood and told what it was she knew about the key.  
  
"AJ's only weakness was probably Chloe, and Chloe's weakness lied within love. If whenever her past should come to light then it would spark something in AJ and maybe cause her to malfunction a bit. So with tonight, she saw you again, you two interacted and now because of the fact they knew all along, they had to do some underhanded work to get her. They knew this would happen all along, that was why Greta was here. She would be the backup plan but either they came up with something else or it didn't work they threw it out and left but kept a close eye on when Chris came here and took Chloe out the bedroom. So they followed her. I was hiding when Chris pulled off, when Stefano pulled off 5 minutes afterwards, and I was here when Phillip came racing up here. I saw everything. Any more questions or can we go now?" Nancy said a little bit more tired and ready to find her daughter.  
  
"So she did remember…" Brady said aloud to himself as he trailed off to nothing when Phillip spoke up.  
  
"Then that means their already out to get Chloe if they followed Chris a bit, trailing them I would imagine so it wouldn't be to suspicious, right" Phillip questioned as Nancy nodded her head agreeing to what he was saying.  
  
"But we won't get to them in time, it's been a half a hour plus, the probably have her now," John said standing up once again.  
  
"True, but the won't have Chris, and I'm sure he'd help us out," Nancy said as she restrained a bit as she said AJ's partner name. She saw the roll of the eye to Brady's answer. "But then again, he might not be to willing to let her go since I'm sure the phone call he had on his cell phone gave him a heads up about what was going on."  
  
Then Phillip eyes went wide as he remember his encounter with the fellow earlier that night when at the ball and how he had dropped his cell phone. Picking it up and having someone talk his ear off about some plan, "That was you Mrs. Wesley that said you and AJ are in danger?"  
  
Nancy eyes went wide in terror as she slowly shook her head in disbelief then sighed heavily, "Phillip! That wasn't you on the phone just breathing hard? Damn! Now we really got to go, my car is parked to the side and if we speed along quickly enough we might reach them in time, but only if time is on our side and something happened to Stefano along the way…."  
  
Brady was the first one up and atom out the door as he snatched Nancy keys right out her hand as she had only jiggled them a second once they were out her purse.  
  
"Closer to the truth it is" Brady thought as he had grown to have a lead foot this night on the empty road..  
********************  
  
Brady slowed down Nancy speeding Lexus as they saw a truck up ahead pulled over and it sat in park with the passenger door wide open, though a foot lie outside it. Quickly arriving, he pulled over in a instant and ran out the driver seat in a sprint as he ran nearing the other car closer than before now.  
  
At what he saw at first caused a tear to weld up in his eye, then he realized the switch that had taken place, they did use Greta in the end. Because she now lay in the arms of one knocked out Chris and then that's when Brady saw it. He saw why his tear had weld up in his eye. Chloe's cast lay under the car with dried blood contained on it's white cloth. Picking it up, it held little heat. They had arrived late but now nothing would never be too late since the truth was finally being revealed.  
  
Chris muttered some incoherent things before Brady found himself feeling an urge of payback. His arms extended back as his hands balled up to fist and he felt a warm smile spread across his face. Then he felt the grasp of strong hands…  
  
"No Brady," John whispered, "He's not worth it."  
  
Yanking his arm away, he'd become frustrated again, why? He hadn't understood until he heard Chris mutter a little bit louder which could only be made out to him saying, "I loved you to AJ"  
  
Brady gave him one mighty strike before the sleeping beauty arose from his dream with another beauty in his arms, an actual dead one this time.  
*****************  
  
"How's everything coming along Craig?" Stefano questioned as they sat in the limo and he watched him and Rolf work hurriedly on AJ.  
  
"She'll be working like a gem in no time and even better now that she's one step closer to having a past that never existed," Craig answered as he stitched her arm up a bit and placed her own a fresh cast to set anything that may be unbalance.  
  
"Good, good, aw this is lovely. Everything is coming along great, and I have you to thank for that."  
  
"It was no problem at all, Mr. DiMera, none at all," said Craig grinning widely, "None at all"  
  
  
TBC….. 


	18. Ireland; Beginning of the End

True Love Once One is Removed  
Chapter 18: Ireland; Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
  
Staring out the window, watching as the sun shown clear revealed hills of Irish hue. Green grass that extended far spoke to Brady. It spoke of not allowing the car to sit and revel in the simple beauty's of nature. Even if the sun was particularly bright that day, it was the message of the green grass that conveyed it's essence.   
  
It was the green light for the hurried business man who'd been stopped so often. It was the sign for someone wanting to know if they should go for it or not. Green grass being stretched for miles on out told him to 'Go for it.'  
  
Sighing, Brady turned his tired face to a sleeping John. Nancy and Phillip had stayed behind at the hotel Bo reserved for them ahead of time. Upon the notice that the group of them were on their way for the last big event.   
  
Brady kept going back in his mind and telling himself it had all happened in 24 very short yet long hours. After months of trying to find her, he had been close to her hours ago. She had been in his arms, up under the hairs of his head, and for one secret second while the two stood in the garden that night, they kissed. Remembering the kiss and the sweet taste of it, her warmth and gliding tongue that darted to match his rhythmic notions.  
  
For a brief moment Brady had lived in the past until he felt the car jerk to a stop. They were here….  
***************  
  
The slip of saliva that glistened from his dry mouth had made it's way out of his open mouth to a rough surface. It stood sticking to his mouth until the bottom lip began to tremble in nervous gasps as his slumped body awakened from its slumbered state. The drip fell from his lips without the assistance of his hands to wipe away any last drops.  
  
His hands had been tied up in the moment. Pulling against it caused his joints to shutter in pain as they were tied on a little extra tight making the urge to thinking of maneuvering his way out of them a spaced idea.   
  
Blurred vision, dazed eyes is how useless his mind was helping him with. He felt heavily drugged up on something he couldn't place, one thing was for sure was that he had been given chloroform to knock him out because if what he saw last night was true, there wasn't no other way he would've rode with the ignorant kid. The ignorant kid being that of one Brady Black.  
  
Chris nudged his mind to straighten his vision further and he began to see a figure, standing before him adjusting their gun belt on the shoulders. Clearing up a little bit more he soon began to recognize the man, he was the same guy Stefano had told him about once before a while back.   
  
Staring at Bo further, Chris spoke up to let his friend know he was woke, "Yo, mi amigo let me out of these! I haven't done anything and I can have you brought up on charges for doing this."  
  
Bo turned around quickly and smirked before he responded, "Aw, and I didn't even get to kiss you, Sleeping Beauty, but not so much in your case huh? Got a trail of saliva on the side of your face….there" as he patter him on the cheeks.  
  
"You are so going to get it when I get out of here," Chris said as he watched Bo step behind him and begin untying him.  
  
Rubbing his wrist Chris spoke, "Geesh, did you really have to tie me up so hard? We're both on the same sides, remember or did you forget?"  
  
"I didn't say I tied you up, and it need to look believable so the others wouldn't suspect anything. Brady tied you up, hell, it brought him pleasure dragging your body up the steps and after that he dropped you of in front of my room until I propped you in this ole chair right here and he took the honor of tying you up personally," remarked Bo as he went back to adjusting his self, "So you think you can be ready in 5 minutes?"  
  
"5 minutes?! Why didn't you wake me up before then?," Chris said rushing to the closet and obtaining his tux.  
  
"Well I'm not the one who's an undercover agent now am I?"   
  
"And you still didn't have to him tie me up….,"Chris stated from the bathroom.  
  
"Who's fault is it that he thinks your in love with his friend, girlfriend, lover, soul mate, I don't know what she is to him but the fact does remain you were undercover while working with AJ, I mean Chloe. And I myself am even interested to know if your in love with the enemy's *daughter*?," Bo said stopping what he was doing so that he could see Chris's reaction.  
  
Chris stood quiet adjusting his tie looking at the bathroom mirror which was framed in an exquisite green color that stood out in his eyes. He looked to the mirror and saw his green ones and imagined staring directly into a pair of exquisite blue ones. Ones that took the shape of virgin seas that had yet to known the destruction of ships rolled over its' vast waters. Chris went back to working on his tie for the Ireland celebration tonight, since this would probably put all of AJ/Chloe's moves to the test if she lived to make it so far.  
  
"So can I take that as a no and that Brady thinks wrongly about you" Bo questioned as he stepped into the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
Chris turned to him and said nonchalantly, "Actually you think wrong, Brady knows what's up with I and AJ, I think I might have muttered something last night that gave that away seeing as I have a pinch of a bruise on my cheek."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Bo said as Chris walked past him out the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, I imagine so," Chris smiled as he gathered up his jacket and waited for Bo to do the same, "So are you sure that no one knows that I'm an undercover agent and what my actual relationship to AJ/Chloe is right?"  
  
Bo shook his head as he replied to him, "Nope, no one knows you're an agent, nor do they know that your actual relationship to Chloe/AJ is her bodyguard. I can't believe you put up with some of things you've done for months now."  
  
"It was worth it," Chris said as he stepped out the door while Bo stepped out next to lock it and muttered, "I bet it was."  
  
The two left that night with the knowledge of what was to come and there was one thing that was sure, if this was AJ night to shine, her life would have to be sacrificed. Her mission to begin with would cause her to sacrifice her life but it wouldn't be her who would die since Chris had been assigned to protect her and keeping the situation under control. But since the flaw last night, things had been changed around and now he was separated from her which made protecting her all the more difficult and more risky.   
  
There was so much no one had knew of this case, and it had all occurred in a little amount of time. Tonight was finally here, after all the months of training and exploring it had finally come. It would be the beginning for most or the ending for some, but one thing was true tonight. Right now, at that moment it had been the beginning to one person's fatal end….  
********************  
  
AJ stepped off her vanity chair and looked at her reflection in contempt to her appearance. The hair and make up stylist had done an excellent job, they had been fully rewarded for their efforts as she no longer looked to be dressed as the Cinderella of the Ball as she did last night. Tonight she was dressed fire red in a sleek dress that hugged her bodice, snuggled against her curves and expanded a little.   
  
"You look magnificent my dear," Stefano said hugging his daughter who'd now been program to not know him as having the last name Johnson anymore, but now having Thomas as hers did now. Because she didn't know him any longer as just a friend of her fathers, she knew him as her father. Which made her loyalty closer than ever to him, and any man to corrupt her mind to be set adrift since nothing could penetrate her systems, no Chris Riley, and definitely not any Brady Black. Last night had been the end of it and the beginning to something that destroyed another.  
  
"I'm ready for my close-up father," she blushed jokingly as he held out his arms for her and guided her out the door to escort her an awaiting limo. Which had been heavily loaded with guns and other missionary's of Stefano's who were out to complete the task at hand tonight. The mission that needed to be done since the beginning, 'To search and destroy John Black, Bo Brady, and any and all their clan who might be of threat"…..  
  
Tonight. Kill them all and let God sort them out………..  
  
  
  
TBC…… 


	19. Fork in the Road, Two Paths

Chapter 19: Fork in the Road; Two Paths  
  
  
  
  
  
When did eternity stop  
And life's urgency no longer on top  
  
How can it be  
That you're finally here with me  
  
Why is it that  
I'm bogged down to him, an unbound pact  
  
Who is him  
If he is not you, yet his eyes melt me to his every whim  
  
Where were you, my love  
If eternity's end is coming soon to a lonesome white dove  
  
  
Blinking in and out of reality to what lied after reality. Slowly his eyes began rolling to the backs of his mind. Lids moving rapidly to catch everything before they finally shut. The curtains were closing finally closing and his leading lady… right where she should have been, in his arms.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes as she swayed with Brady's near motionless body to what she could only explain was their last dance and the world was drowned out by the sound of a fast paced heart's swelling. To another's slow rhythm to what was coming next.  
  
"I remember Brady" whispered tears rushing to his cheeks smearing…  
  
"I" he tried to begin but the words were muttered out by the shrill coughs of blood that escaped his wetted lips of moisture.   
  
Chloe whimpered louder as she tried in her best soothing voice to quiet him, but he was consistent even with the spilling of his blood drenching him and her.  
  
"I'm sorry" he coughed out finally as he strained and he began breathing raggedly. "It wasn't suppose to be like this….you know that, right?"  
  
"Ssshh, stop talking. The paramedics will be here soon, I know it, just wait….It will be better….."  
  
Brady closed his eyes and smiled, it truly was Chloe that came back to him, and all it took was one jostling shot. But not the shot to him, the shot to Chris that opened her eyes to how this catastrophe began. Though it began a little bit before the first shots rang out, it went back to the showdown of her being sandwiched to the past and present love's Chloe/AJ knew.  
  
Slapping Brady, "Don't you dare close your eyes! Your not going anywhere Brady! I'm not losing you, I can't Brady…I just can't" she cried as Brady for the life of him struggled to make his arm reach to stroke her hair. In which she grabbed the minute he did so. She kissed his hands passionately and placed this to her cheek as she continued rocking their bodies on the hardened marble floor.   
  
"Some one is on their way, Brady," John said rushing back over to the couple as he had been assisting Bo with other's who had gotten injured in the process of shots bouncing of the walls. John watched through blurred eyes at the sight of the two lovers. He could tell what Brady was trying to do and he also knew how hopeful Chloe was, for someone of her stats to be so dreaming even if the truth was known, there wasn't much to lean on.   
  
John prayed silently as he tilted his eye to the ceiling and wished upon anyone listening, that it wouldn't end right here, that somehow these two would have another chance and it wouldn't end like this. A wish that he would have given his life for, if only through some power that Brady and Chloe could rewind time to prevent this from happening. But it wouldn't happen, Chloe was destined to lose Brady this way, after all it was a déjà vu occurrence, since Brady once believe he lost Chloe in similar times. First with the plane crashing in the first place, then the car explosion that identified a young teenage girl, and then it last night when she was shot in the arm. Through it all he stayed hopeful, now here he was, saying it wasn't nothing to be hopeful for because to him, this was, if it had to end, it was to end like this…  
  
After all that had happened, true love had found it's way. True love rediscovered once one had been let go from the equation, or more like a lot of things from their love.   
  
Though the fact remains, some true loves being found or often too late since no matter what it is, exiting the stage is often traumatic for one or two of the leading characters…  
  
"Brady……." she whispered into the air as she felt his hand that was pressed against her cheek go limp and that's when she noticed it. On his cheek lay one single tear…  
  
And there went the third, most important leading character to exit the stage, she now stood alone in an once very loaded stage full of too many choices and two paths to many……..  
  
  
************  
  
(4 hours, 20 minutes before)  
  
  
  
"Everything all packed Skink?" AJ commanded as the limo pulled to the front of the entrance to the large reserve a land that led to the hall in which the ball would be held in.  
  
"Fireworks are set to go, boss" Skink pronounced as he gave a quick nod of the head to everyone in the limo who were loaded with ammunition set to destroy those who interfered.   
  
"Skink I want you to cover me, you are to remain by my side all night and if something goes wrong, if it means taking a shot that may seem bad since I'm so close, TAKE IT….We will rid ourselves of Bo Brady tonight and any others at all cost. Even if my life hangs in the balance, I shall not deprive my father of the honor in which he deserves…" she said heatedly  
  
"I understand AJ, I'm sure Mr. DiM….Thomas would be proud to see what his daughter is doing for him tonight."  
  
"Well, not then, we are here to obtain a few treasures in which my father seeks to acquire and eliminate a few who are already targeted. If you are to come across any of these men and they seem to be of peculiar sense shoot them! I'm quite sure your aware you are to destroy Bo Brady, John Black, Chris Riley, and Black's son, Brady."  
  
Her words were of encouragement to the men who nodded and agreed to the terms, but her own heart seemed to have it's own conflict which was mild, yet the way in which she spoke of his name seemed odder than the rest.   
  
"Let's ride" AJ said as she tugged at the hem of her red sleek dress to step out the limo with a simple purse that packed some artillery but her body in this case was more than a weapon than it had ever been…..  
  
"You are mine…" AJ said as people began to come into view as she walked onto the pathway leading to the ball decorated in the nighttime sky. And off the bat, she was able to identify one target who's aim was so perfect, a blind bat could have nailed it.   
  
"It's you time to shine" she whispered as she felt her hands reaching to her purse….  
  
****************  
  
John watched through roaming eyes but was caught off guard by the entrance of Bo and Chris…TOGETHER.  
  
He walked immediately to them but Brady beat him to the punch line…  
  
"What the hell is he doing here and untied?" Brady said as he was felt his hands powerfully fisted together ready to take the blow to Chris's already bruised face.  
  
"Whoa, calm down there Brady. There's something you need to know about Agent Riley here that you didn't know before…and me having just stated it, Chris here is a FBI agent. He's been on this case even before Chloe was abducted. I myself wasn't informed of it until recently but as it is, he is an agent assigned to this case and if you hit him this time having been aware of that you can be brought up on charges…So cool it, okay?" Bo stated as he placed a hand on Brady's thriving chest.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?," John said as he eyed him. "It doesn't make sense…."  
  
"It makes perfect sense if you were in my shoes and had to do some of things I had to do…" Chris started but was interrupted by Brady's own intrusions.  
  
"Right and kissing Chloe was one of them right? Or how about being in love with her? I didn't know you could act so well either Chris, or maybe that isn't your real name now is it? You sick piece of @#%$, I should hit you just so I can be put in jail before I do something you might regret…." Brady said as he pressed into Chris's chest hardly.   
  
Chris snarled, "I'm not here to fight you, AJ… Chloe is in trouble and she's putting her self at risk. The scary thing about it is that she knows which is why we need to find her before she finds us…."  
  
"Wait, that doesn't make sense….. What's wrong with her finding us?"  
  
"Her mission is to kill all of you and maybe even me now… search and destroy. If I can just drug her…", Chris had been saying…  
  
"You are not drugging her, that's for damn sure, I don't trust your handiwork as is," Brady stated flatly.  
  
"It's either us or her and knowing you're mind if she didn't get drug, she would die later. There's other people here seeking to find her and kill her, people working against Stefano to retrieve some precious jewels that are here," Chris said informing them as his eyes caught sight of those blue ones…  
  
"She's here" he said….  
  
"Oh @#%$, DUCK!" Chris shouted as he pulled Bo and John down by the head as Brady finally caught sight to who it was and why it was he should've ducked…..  
  
  
TBC……….. 


End file.
